From one human to another
by Mizumiii
Summary: Yashiru est une fille qui vit dans Kamisu66 une dizaine d'années avant le début du manga/anime/roman. Elle va vivre sa propre histoire, rencontrer des personnes importantes et qui sait, peut-être jouer son rôle dans le destin de ce pays en perdition...
1. After the dawn

Hello :D

J'ai enfin pris le temps de revenir sur cette fanfic que j'avais écris durant une fiévreuse semaine de vacances x'D

Shinsekai restera toujours pour moi un des meilleurs anime/manga/light novel et j'espère vous le faire apprécier à travers cette histoire :3

J'ai essayé d'explorer les possibilités de l'univers et peut-être même d'aller un peu plus loin ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et vos propres hypothèses :3

* * *

 **Part I : After the dawn**

* * *

_ Yashiru ! Yashiru !

Un homme sorti de la maison précipitamment en cherchant frénétiquement du regard. Il était accompagné d'une autre personne, une femme plutôt âgée, et tous deux semblaient préoccupés. Le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon et il n'y avait aucun trace de la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

_ Cette fille est une vraie sauvageonne, bougonna la vieille femme.

_ Qu'elle profite de son enfance tant qu'elle peut, répliqua l'homme visiblement insouciant.

Elle n'ajouta rien, elle n'en avait pas besoin car ils savaient tous deux à quoi il faisait allusion et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait l'empêcher. Ils descendirent du plancher en bois pour fouler le sol de terre toujours en quête de l'enfant. Ils traversèrent des champs où les queerats étaient occupés à ramasser les légumes mûrs et les entretenir. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent sur leur passage avec un mélange de crainte et de vénération mitigées mais aucun ne s'inclinèrent. A la fin du champs, ils arrivèrent en vu de la lizière de la colonie des queerats, celle-ci avait été construite à proximité de la forêt et surtout à l'écart des habitations humaines même si elles étaient peu nombreuses. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller plus loin car ils aperçurent une enfant jouant dans la terre. Celle-ci avait construit plusieurs pâtés et semblait très fière d'elle tandis que les queerats passaient autour d'elle en l'évitant soigneusement, même ses oeuvres étaient préservées de leur passage.

_ Yashiru ! S'écria la vieille femme indignée de la voir ainsi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

La petite leva un visage barbouillé de terre vers eux et ses yeux mordorés semblèrent évaluer ses chances de fuite. Elle aperçut son père à côté de sa nourrice et gonfla visiblement ses joues, déçue qu'ils l'aient retrouvée aussi rapidement.

_ Je jouais, avoua-t-elle en traînant les mots.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas venir jouer ici ! S'indigna la nourrice en la prenant par le bras pour la forcer à se lever. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces queerats !

_ Aina ! S'écria l'homme d'une voix autoritaire. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de propos sur mon domaine!

_ Excusez-moi, se repentit Aina en baissant la tête mais visiblement peu convaincue. Viens Yashiru.

La petite fille la suivit sans rien dire, elle ne chercha pas à trouver de soutien auprès de son père et celui-ci les regarda partir sans bouger. Son enfant. Âgée de sept ans, elle était le portrait crachée de sa soeur même si celle-ci n'était plus parmis eux depuis longtemps. Sa femme n'avait survécu à sa perte seulement le temps de donner naissance à Yashiru mais toute cette situation avait fini par entamer sa santé mentale et elle avait fini par en décéder. Il s'était alors retrouvé seul avec son bébé et avait alors décidé de tout faire pour ne pas la perdre elle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours emmêlés et ses yeux dorés brillaient de malice mais c'était elle qui lui donnait la force de continuer son oeuvre.

Yashiru se retrouva enfin seule après que sa nourrice l'ait forcée à prendre un brain. Elle avait frotté tellement fort que sa peau avait faillit tomber et maintenant elle était rouge comme les tomates qui poussaient dans les champs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'elle joue avec les queerats. Après tout, eux ne l'embêtaient jamais, au contraire ils lui donnaient tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Contrairement à sa nourrice… Bon, elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait compris pourquoi ils étaient aussi gentils mais le principale c'était qu'ils le soient non? La petite fille rumina encore sur la question tout en s'échinant à défaire les tresses qu'on lui avait faite.

_ Yashiru, appela son père en entrant soudainement dans sa chambre.

Il la vit ranger ses mais avec précipitation avant qu'un sourire innocent naisse sur ses lèvres et que ses yeux deviennent aussi ronds que des billes.

_ Viens là, soupira-t-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

La petite fille ne se fit pas prier, elle attendit que son père se soit assis sur les tatamis avant d'aller se blottir contre lui, le dos contre son torse. Celui-ci commença alors à retirer méticuleusement les noeuds des tresses avant d'attraper sa brosse. Il tirait un certain plaisir à la coiffer ainsi, c'était un des rares moments paisibles auquel il avait le droit de prétendre et pour rien au monde il ne les aurait sacrifiés.

_ Pourquoi Aina n'aiment pas les queerats? Demanda innocemment Yashiru.

_ C'est compliqué, avoua son père après un soupire. Généralement, les hommes n'aiment pas ce qui ne leur ressemble pas, tenta-t-il d'expliquer simplement.

_ Mais elle est une femme, comme moi, répliqua judicieusement la petite fille.

_ Hm les femmes aussi, malheureusement.

_ Mais pas moi, insista Yashiru.

_ Mais pas toi, reconnu-t-il avec amusement. Si tout le monde était comme toi, il y aurait beaucoup moins de problèmes.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, je suis là. Moi je montrerais aux autres comment faire.

_ Je suis fière de toi.

Elle se retourna pour lui sourire de presque toutes ses dents, deux étaient tombées récemment. Daisaku sentit un élan de fierté le saisir avec une violence inhabituelle. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Yashiru soit aussi attentive et sensible à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il espérait maintenant qu'il serait assez fort pour la protéger jusqu'au bout.

Il resta avec elle le temps de la coucher, il lui raconta une histoire qu'il avait entendu quelques années avant. C'était une belle histoire à propos de deux personnes qui s'étaient rencontrées au delà de la barrière qui délimitait leur ville. Yashiru l'avait déjà vue une fois, son père l'avait emmené la voir et elle s'était sentie intimidée par cette corde impressionnante accrochée d'arbres en arbres. Mais elle adorait cette histoire, elle était pleine d'espoirs et d'amour mais aussi teinté d'une pointe de mélancolie qu'elle percevait difficilement avec son esprit d'enfant. Rapidement, elle s'endormit dans les bras de son père. Il la recouvrit tendrement d'une couverture avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre.

Un queerats l'attendait dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté prostré ainsi et une nouvelle fois un frisson de malaise le traversa en songeant à quel point ils avaient pu les rendre servibles. Il faisait partis des rares personnes à les voir autrement que comme des monstres difformes sans conscience mais il ne pouvait changer à lui tout seul des siècles d'esclavage.

_ Lèves toi.

_ Merci kami-sama, s'empressa le queerats en se redressant.

Même debout sur ses deux pattes il arrivait à peine au bassin de Daisaku. Celui ci regarda le visage de son interlocuteur sans montrer le moindre dégoût, beaucoup d'humains en étaient incapables car leurs visages et leurs corps étaient semblables à ceux des rats nus qu'on pouvait trouver en élevage. Les scientifiques avaient réussis à les faire muter pour obtenir des esclaves fidèles et assidus. Daisaku n'avait toujours pas compris comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Lui même avait d'abords eu du mal à supporter leur présence, sûrement à cause de l'éducation qu'il avait reçu où enfant on leur apprenait à se méfier d'eux et à les traiter comme des créatures inférieurs, mais maintenant qu'il dirigeait cette ferme il avait appris à voir au delà des apparences.

_ La nouvelle portée est enfin mature ! S'exclama le queerat en conservant un ton de déférence.

_ Merci Dreaky. Emmène moi les voir s'il te plait.

_ Bien entendu kami-sama !

Celui ci était son intendant dans le domaine, son lien avec la colonie qu'il gérait et qui s'appelait Le Frelon Géant. C'était une des principales de la région Kamisu66 et Daisaku avait une totale confiance en lui. Ainsi il lui avait donné un nom ce qui était un grand honneur pour les queerats qui devaient d'ordinaire se contenter des chiffres gravés au fer rouge sur leur crâne.

Il sortirent de la maison et se rendirent dans la colonie. Celle ci était construite sous terre mais il s'y était déjà rendu à plusieurs reprises. Certaines parties avaient été même étendues à la surface mais les converses et la salle où étaient élevés les jeunes étaient dissimulés au sous sol. Ils y trouvèrent une dizaine de queerats matures, satisfaisants totalement les attentes de Daisaku.

_ Vous pourrez transmettre mes félicitations à votre reine, déclara t-il chaleureusement. Ses enfants sont sublimes.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Yashiru sortie de l'école Moralité avec un sentiment de libération. Elle n'aimait pas tellement l'atmosphère qui y régnait vu que ses camarades et même sa maîtresse ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer d'elle. Quand elle était rentrée à l'école l'année précédente elle n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'on lui reprochait exactement mais finalement la lumière s'était faite en elle. Ils avaient peur car elle vivait avec des queerats. Tous les autres enfants ne les aimaient pas et la maîtresse faisait tout pour les conforter dans cette idée alors que Yashiru essayait au contraire de leur expliquer qu'ils étaient gentils. Mais, elle avait rapidement cessé ses tentatives comprenant que personne n'écouterait une petite fille de 6 ans. Ce constat l'avait d'abords affligée alors elle en avait parlé à son père qui lui avait expliqué que c'était pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à l'école. Ainsi elle pourrait comprendre comment les autres voient le monde et ainsi pouvoir ensuite changer cette vision distordue. A partir de la, elle avait cessé de traîner les pieds pour aller en cours et apprenait à une vitesse prodigieuse.

_ Yashiru, appela soudainement quelqu'un.

La petite fille se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec sa seule camarade de jeu. Celle ci semblait toujours ailleurs comme si ce qui se passait autour d'elle n'avait pas de prise sur elle. Ses cheveux roux étaient aussi très particuliers mais Yashiru l'aimait bien.

_ Raiko Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu veux passer par chez moi ? Proposa la rousse avec son regard vert légèrement absent.

_ Désolée, ce soir mon père a promis qu'il me montrerait quelque chose d'important.

_ D'accord.

Raiko ne semblait ni particulièrement soulagée ou déçue mais Yashiru ne s'en préoccupa pas. Son amie était comme ça et c'était sûrement en partie pour ça qu'elle ne la rejetait pas comme les autres. Même si elle écoutait les consignes des adultes elle ne se fermait pas aux autres opinions. Yashiru se promit de l'emmener chez elle un jour pour lui montrer comment c'était. Au même moment la chanson retentit autour d'eux. C'était le signal que tout les enfants devaient rentrer chez eux et Raiko comme Yashiru ne pouvaient s'y soustraire. Elles se saluèrent rapidement avant de prendre le chemin de leurs maisons respectives.

Yashiru arriva devant la maison de bois et se sentit enjouée à l'idée de découvrir ce que son père lui avait préparé. Les queerats s'activaient dans les champs, certains adultes les supervisaient mais elle ne vit pas de trace de son père. Elle demanda à Aina et celle ci lui indiqua l'entrée de la colonie avec une expression contrariée. Yashiru ne le vit pas et partit en courant.

_ Père ! Appela-t-elle joyeusement.

Il se trouvait juste à l'entrée en discussion avec Dreaky qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle aperçut un autre queerat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais comme il se tenait en retrait elle n'arriva pas à bien voir son visage.

_ Yashiru, ça c'est bien passé l'école ? Demanda son père en ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux.

_ Oui ! Je veux savoir maintenant ! Intima-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

_ Toujours aussi impétueuse, se moqua gentiment Daisaku. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un alors. Voici un des jeunes qui viennent de finir leur maturité.

Le queerat s'avança et se plaça devant Yashiru en baissant la tête. Dreaky le poussa sèchement et il tombe prostré au sol.

_ Kami-sama je suis votre serviteur, débuta t-il.

Yashiru fut très gênée de le voir faire. Elle avait beau dire à tous les queerats de ne pas le faire ils ne l'écoutaient jamais.

_ Relèves toi, demanda t-elle en l'aidant.

Il la regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Elle remarqua alors qu'il ne ressemblait à aucun queerats qu'elle avait déjà vu. Il était déjà plus grand que Dreaky, son visage était plus allongé comme celui d'un loup et il avait des cheveux blancs autour du visage dans lequel deux yeux bleu brillaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'impétuosité.

_ Merci Kami-sama, fit il en glissant un regard hésitant vers Dreaky visiblement il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait tout comme Yashiru.

_ Il a l'air gentil, commenta la petite fille en regardant son père.

_ Il sera ton garde du corps maintenant, déclara Daisaku. Tu te rappelle les différents classes des queerats ?

_ Oui ! Il y a d'abords la reine, puis les reproducteurs, puis les guerriers puis les ouvriers, récita religieusement Yashiru.

_ Très bien. Celui ci est destiné à devenir un féroce guerrier mais je souhaite qu'il te soit attaché à toi.

_ D'accord, accepta t-elle enchantée à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau camarade de jeu. Mais je veux qu'il ait un nom !

Daisaku sembla légèrement embarrassé. Les noms étaient réservés aux queerats ayant étaient clairement utiles aux humains ou ayant accomplis un acte particulier. Mais, il plaçait de grands espoirs en celui ci alors il pourrait bien supporter un peu de paperasse pour ça.

_ D'accord mais c'est toi qui choisis, trancha finalement Daisaku.

Les yeux de Yashiru se mirent à briller d'enthousiasme. Elle regarda attentivement le jeune queerats.

_ Kiromaru ! S'exclama t-elle finalement après une intense réflexion.

_ C'est un bon choix, acquiesça Daisaku en hochant la tête. Bon je vous laisse faire plus amples connaissances, je dois régler les détails maintenant.

Yashiru attendit que son père et Dreaky soient partis avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune queerat. Celui ci était resté immobile et gardait la tête baissée en signe de révérence.

_ Ok Kiromaru, déclara la jeune fille. Première règle : ne m'appelle plus jamais Kami !

Celui-ci la regarda d'un air emplis d'incompréhension. On lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il devait savoir et la totalité de ses connaissances tenaient à peu près dans cette notion là : les humains étaient des dieux qu'ils devaient vénérer et à qui ils vouaient leur existence pour permettre à leur colonie de perdurer.

_ Comment je dois vous appeler ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de trouver une solution au problème qu'elle lui posait.

_ Je m'appelle Yashiru ! Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Elle le trouvait amusant avec sa façon de la regardait toujours surpris, il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres enfants qu'elle voyait à l'école. Soudain, elle tendit la main et caressa son visage avec un air enthousiaste.

_ C'est tout doux ! S'extasia Yashiru. On dirait de la fourrure !

Effectivement, le visage de Kiromaru semblait recouvert d'une fine fourrure grise contrairement au reste des queerats qui en était dépourvue. Celui-ci se raidit en sentant son contact et il se demanda confusément s'il devait ou non demander pardon pour ce qui venait de se passer. Mais, comme c'était elle qui l'avait fait? Il était totalement perdu. Il désira soudainement retourner dans la salle où il avait passé ses premières années. Pourtant, il fit un effort considérable de volonté pour ne pas s'enfuir. Il devait représenter fièrement sa colonie et faire tout ce que les humains voulaient pour le bien de sa reine.

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? S'étonna Yashiru en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu ne veux pas que je te touche?

_ Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez kam… Yashiru, se reprit Kiromaru.

_ Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, protesta la jeune fille. Mon père m'a toujours dis que si tu n'aime pas quelque chose tu dois le dire.

Une fois de plus elle lui demandait quelque chose de bizarre. Il aurait été finalement plus reposant d'être un ouvrier plutôt qu'un guerrier. Mais, dès qu'ils avaient vu sa carrure les plus âgés n'avaient pas tergiversé.

_ Ce n'est pas désagréable, seulement inattendu, lui apprit-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin pour ne pas prendre le risque d'encourir son courroux.

_ Je te demanderais la prochaine fois, concéda Yashiro qui voulait vraiment devenir amie avec lui.

Elle connaissait trop peu de personne de son âge qui ne la rejette pas d'emblée donc elle essayait à tout prix de s'attirer ses grâce. Pourtant, il était aussi tête que les autres queerats et restait fermé à toutes ses approches.

_ Tu veux faire une partie de cache-cache ? Proposa-t-elle à court d'idées.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Daisaku s'était installé sur la véranda en bois de sa maison. De là il pouvait voir les étendues de champs où les queerats s'activaient sous les regards attentifs des humains. Il apercevait même les quelques constructions de la colonie. A côté de lui, Deaky partageait une tasse de thé en sa compagnie. Même s'il continuait à le traiter avec une dévotion sans égale, il avait réussi à le faire accepter certaines petites choses. Ce moment de détente en faisait parti et il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il aperçut soudainement Yashiru qui avait la tête qui dépassait d'un plant de riz. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Un peu plus loin, le queerat qu'il avait chargé de la surveillé, errait dans les champs.

_ Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée? Soupira Daisaku en se rendant compte que sa fille allait très probablement mener ce pauvre enfant par le bout du nez.

_ Si vous n'aimez pas celui-ci, je peux vous en trouver un mieux kami-sama ! S'empressa Deaky de peur de l'avoir contrarié.

_ Non, il me conviens parfaitement.

Deaky le regarda une fraction de seconde avant de se demander s'il pouvait vraiment lui dire ce qu'il pensait à cet instant là. Il avait peur de parler plus qu'il n'avait le droit mais en même temps il ressentait une reconnaissance sincère pour cet homme qui avait toujours pris soin de leur colonie.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un garde du corps pour votre fille? Demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas toujours la protéger, avoua-t-il après un court silence.

_ Vous n'allez pas nous quitter?! S'inquiéta Deaky.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas mon vieil ami. Je prends seulement des précautions.

Deaky n'osait pas insister davantage mais cette conversation l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il s'inquiéta sur ce qui pourrait arriver à cet endroit si Daisaku venait à disparaître. Yashiru était pour l'instant trop jeune pour prendre sa place et même si elle était une enfant adorable, rien n'assurait qu'elle le soit toujours une fois devenue adulte. Il songea alors que leurs espoirs reposaient sur Kiromaru. Si celui-ci réussissait à protéger Yashiru, peut-être y aurait-il encore un futur prospère pour eux.

_ Et il est grand comme ça ! S'exclama Yashiru en décrivant Kiromaru à Raiko.

Celle-ci la regarda d'un air peu convaincue. Elle n'avait fait que radoter sur son sujet toute la journée et même sa patience à elle pouvait avoir des limites.

_ Je ne croirais que ce que je verrais, répliqua la petite fille en fronçant le nez.

_ Tu peux venir chez moi ! S'empressa t-elle de proposer.

_ D'accord, mais dépêchons nous avant que la musique ne chante.

Yashiru acquiesça vivement : aujourd'hui la classe avait fini plutôt alors autant en profiter! Mais, alors qu'elles sortaient précipitamment de l'enceinte de l'école, elles aperçurent quelqu'un qui se tenait sur le chemin de terre. Elle se tenait à l'ombre des arbres et les autres personnes l'évitaient soigneusement. Cette scène attira l'attention de Yashiru qui plissa les yeux pour apercevoir son nouveau garde du corps.

_ Kiromaru ! Appela t-elle.

Celui-ci sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers elle malgré les airs choqués des passants qui mettaient leurs mains devant les yeux de leurs enfants pour leur épargner la vue d'un queerat. Yashiru leur tira la langue avec toute sa maturité avant de se réintéresser à ce qui était important.

_ Kiromaru qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu es venue me chercher?

_ Je pense qu'il est juste pas parti, déduisit Raiko vu que Yashiru lui avait dit qu'il l'avait accompagnée ce matin.

_ C'est vrai ? S'indigna Yashiru.

Kiromaru inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il semblait absolument pas à l'aise ni à sa place dans cet environnement complètement différent de celui de la ferme.

_ Idiot ! Tu as mangé ? Je suis sûr que non, bon la prochaine fois tu m'accompagnes et après tu rentres, ordonna-t-elle après lui avoir donné une tape sur le front.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait ça et il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Avait-il déçu le dieu ou était-ce bon signe? Elle souriait. Il était presque sur que c'était un bon indicateur. L'autre dieu à côté d'elle le fixait d'un regard vert tout aussi troublant. Tous les enfants dieux étaient-ils aussi étranges?

_ Raiko je te présente Kiromaru, Kiromaru voici Raiko, ma meilleure amie !

Kiromaru amorça un geste pour s'incliner mais Yashiru lui lança un regard méfiant qui le retient.

_ Venez on va chez moi, proposa la petite fille visiblement contente à l'idée d'avoir deux amis pour jouer.

Les deux la suivirent silencieusement tandis qu'elle piaillaient gaiement à propos d'un peu de tout et de rien. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la ferme et elle alla chercher dans la cuisine de quoi goûter tranquillement. Aina lui distribua ce qu'il y avait dans les placards mais quand elle vit le queerat à leur côté son sourire disparu et elle se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante. Yashiru la trouvait agaçante quand elle faisait ça alors elle se dépêcha d'emmener ses camarades de jeux dans un endroit plus accueillant. Ils s'installèrent dans un champs laissait en friche et où le soleil venait déverser ses rayons en se couchant.

_ C'est à ça que ressemble les queerats alors, fit remarquer Raiko après qu'ils en aient croisés quelques un.

_ Alors tu les trouves comment ? Demanda Yashiru légèrement inquiète qu'elle réagisse comme les autres.

_ Hm? Ordinaire, répondit la rousse en haussant vaguement les épaules. Il y a des humains plus laids et vice versa. Kiromaru tu es vraiment un queerat toi aussi ?

_ Bien sûr ! Répliqua celui-ci avec fierté.

_ D'accord.

Ils grignotèrent en silence les biscuits qu'ils avaient eu. Ensuite, Yashiru insista pour qu'ils jouent à trape-trape et ils y passèrent un long moment avant que la musique résonne à nouveau dans l'air.

_ Je dois rentrer chez moi, déclara Raiko en repoussant une mèche rousse qui obstruait son regard.

_ On se voit demain !

Yashiru resta debout à regarder la silhouette disparaissante de son amie. Elle ne bougea pas même après qu'elle ait complètement disparu et Kiromaru se demanda pourquoi elle restait là. Il vit son regard mordoré briller sur son visage inquiet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Des fois j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle. Si Raiko n'était plus là je n'aurais plus d'amis.

Que devait-il répondre à ça? Kiromaru était une nouvelle fois pris au dépourvu. Pourtant il devait essayer de l'aider de son mieux, c'était le rôle que la colonie lui avait confié.

_ Je suis là moi, déclara-t-il sans savoir si c'était vraiment ce qui fallait dire.

_ Merci, soupira Yashiru en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Il resta immobile en se demandant s'il avait vraiment le droit d'être comme aussi proche d'un Dieu. Personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper alors il se détendit légèrement. Yushina était une fille plutôt amusante et elle le traitait bien alors il avait sincèrement envie de lui rendre la pareille.

_ Tu veux jouer ? Proposa-t-il.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui avec un air aux anges et il sût qu'il avait réussit à lui ramener un semblant de joie.

_ C'est toi qui compte en première, imposa-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

_ C'est pas juste, ronchonna Yashiru. Bon d'accord mais après c'est toi hein !

_ Oui oui…

Il commença à partir mais se tourna une dernière fois vers elle pour la voir mettre ses mains sur son visage et compter sérieusement à haute voix. Cette vision d'elle, debout au milieu du champs tandis que le soleil les éclairait lui fit une drôle de sensation. La musique des dieux résonnait encore autour d'eux et il eut l'impression d'assister à une scène qui ne pourrait jamais s'effacer de sa mémoire.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

_ Encore ! Intima Yashiru.

Daisaku se retient de pouffer de rire. Il avait une image à préserver mais soudainement sa fille de onze ans ne semblait pas en avoir plus de 2. Actuellement, il avait réussi à l'occuper en utilisant son cantus pour la distraire. Il faisait flotter des objets devant elle qu'elle tentait d'attraper en riant.

_ Quand est ce que j'aurais mon cantus ? Demanda celle ci en tendant le bras pour toucher le stylo qui volait au plafond.

_ Bientôt, lui promit son père.

Il souriait toujours, amusé par la situation.

_ Raiko a déjà été graduée pour aller à l'académie, insista Yashiru en abandonnant soudainement le jeu.

_ Être le premier ne signifie pas être le meilleur, prononça sagement Daisaku.

_ Est ce que les chats impures existent? Demanda soudainement la jeune fille.

L'homme se figea. Il lui tournait le dos et se félicita de son sang froid car la dernière chose qu'il désirait était de l'inquiéter. Il se força à adopter un ton léger et ironique.

_ Tu crois encore à ces histoires pour enfant ? Se moqua t-il.

Yashiru se tourna brusquement vers lui. Son expression avait perdu toute sa douceur d'enfant pour porter un masque dur et angoissé. Son regard mordoré habituellement rieur était devenu sombre avant l'heure ce qui blessa profondément Daisaku qui s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir prise au sérieux dès le début.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux en lui faisant face. Elle planta son regard dans le sien comme si elle y cherchait une sorte d'approbation quelconque ou des réponses à des questions qu'elle n'osait formuler. Daisaku se demanda alors à quel point elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle en disait.

_ Les autres élèves, ils disent qu'un chat impure va venir me chercher, expliqua finalement la jeune fille.

_ Ils veulent seulement te faire peur, tenta de la rassurer son père.

_ Donc ils existent?

_ Non, déclara t-il fermement.

Il s'en voulait de lui mentir mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui révéler quelque chose d'aussi difficile à appréhender pour une enfant. Il savait qu'en faisant cela il jouait le jeu de ceux qu'il détestait mais à cet instant là il comprenait la nécessité de garder le secret. Il remarqua que sa fille ne semblait pas vraiment rassurée, il tenta alors sa dernière carte pour essayer de lui faire oublier ses rumeurs idiotes d'enfants.

_ Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire? Proposa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

_ Je ne suis plus un bébé ! S'indigna Yashiru.

Mais, son regard disait tout autre chose et elle finit par aller se blottir dans les bras de son père qu'ils tenaient grand ouverts.

_ Bon juste une alors !

Yashiru s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux durant le temps que dura l'histoire de son père. C'était toujours la même mais elle la trouvait toujours aussi belle, revêtant un parfum encore plus particulier maintenant qu'elle avait grandit. Elle avait sentit des choses changer en elle et des désirs inédits prendre forme dans ses rêves. Pour l'instant elle n'osait les partager avec personne, pas même avec Kiromaru alors qu'il était son confident ! Et son garde du corps aussi actuellement. Depuis qu'elle avait sept ans il la suivait comme son ombre mais une véritable relation de confiance s'était sincèrement nouée entre eux. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui confier sa vie et elle-même ferait tout pour lui. Raiko était aussi souvent avec eux mais depuis six mois elle avait déjà rejoint l'académie de la ville. Elle avait été la première laissant Yashiru complètement seule. Elle avait espéré rapidement la rejoindre mais maintenant elle se rendait à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas.. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était entrain de se produire. Elle craignait que son propre cantus ne se révèle jamais et que l'esprit du cerisier en fleur ne vienne jamais la visiter.

Finalement, l'histoire se termina et Yashiru décida de rejoindre sa chambre pour se préparer au lendemain qui risquait d'être une journée de cours encore plus fabuleuse que celle du jour-même. En sortant, elle fit signe à Kiromaru de la suivre. Celui-ci continuait toujours de la suivre et tenait à être toujours prêt d'elle pour remplir son rôle de garde du corps. Mais, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Daisaku fit une apparition depuis la porte de sa chambre.

_ Kiromaru, viens, ordonna-t-il.

Ne pouvant désobéir à un ordre de son père, il fit signe à Yachiru qu'il la rejoignait. L'homme attendit que sa fille soit partie du couloir avant de se décider à parler au queerat.

Le lendemain, Yushia se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule élève encore présente dans l'école. Elle trouva les couloirs vides complètement lugubres et elle eut soudainement envie de rentrer en courant à la maison. Elle savait que Kiromaru la protégerait et elle ne désirait brusquement rien d'autre que de se réfugier dans ses bras. Mais, elle se força à avancer jusque sous le panneau de l'entrée où était marqué "La morale guide nos pas". Elle trouva ça plutôt ironique. Maintenant elle se trouvait dans la salle de classe. Leur enseignante lui fit cours comme à son habitude sans déroger à son rôle alors elle joua le sien aussi jusqu'au bout.

A la fin de la journée, elle traversa à nouveau les couloirs en entendant ses pas résonner à l'infini l'étourdissant légèrement. Elle se rappelait les histoires idiotes de ses camarades et elle eut soudainement l'impression de voir l'ombre d'un chat impure devant la sortie. Yachiru se figea. Toutes ses peurs d'enfant la submergèrent avec violence et elle recula avec hésitation. Elle ne voulait pas mourire ! Instantanément elle pensa à Kiromaru. Si elle arrivait à le rejoindre alors elle servait en sécurité ! Yachiru prit son courage à deux mains et elle traversa en courant le couloir. Une fois à l'extérieur elle chercha frénétiquement du regard son ami mais étrangement, il n'était pas là. Un sentiment de desespoire la saisit à la gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant ! Son père compter sur elle ! Elle devait s'occuper de la ferme et prendre soin de la colonie ! Raiko l'attendait à l'académie ! Et Kiromaru… Il devait bien y avoir une explication logique à son absence… Et si le chat impure s'en était pris à lui?

Au même moment, un bruit de griffes dans le sol la fit sursauter. il était derrière elle ! Elle pouvait le sentir aussi bien que si elle l'avait vu ! L'angoisse la prit à la gorge et elle fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit : elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de chez elle. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse réussir à lui échapper mais elle devait au moins essayer ! Elle courut de toute ses forces et étonnement le chat impure ne la ratrapa pas.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, elle décida de s'arrêter quelques secondes pour permettre à son coeur de battre un peu plus normalement. La chanson du retour à la maison raisonna tout autour d'elle mais étonnement elle était complètement seule. Des larmes amères lui piquaient les yeux : elle aussi elle voulait rentrer chez elle! A cet instant, elle le vit. Il ressemblait à un chat mais déformé : ses pattes et son cou étaient beaucoups trop long tandis que tout son corps devait bien mesurer trois mètres de longs. Sa gueule entrouverte laissait apercevoir des crocs aussi long que son bras tandis que ses yeux jaunes la fixaient sans sourciller.

Les chats impures existaient. Son père lui avait menti. Et maintenant elle allait mourire. Ce n'était pas juste!

Yachiru vit le chat impure plier ses jambes immenses dans la ferme intention de lui sauter dessus pour la saisir à la nuque et la briser, elle savait que c'était comme ça qu'ils procédaient, mais elle en voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle ramassa des cailloux et les lui lança en plein sur le museau.

_ Dégage sale chat ! Je ne me laisserais pas bouffer ! Hurla-t-elle malgré les larmes de peur qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Malheureusement, le chat ne sembla pas plus impressionné que ça et il s'élança sur elle à toute vitesse. Yachiru se jeta sur le côté pour tenter d'éviter son attaque mais l'animal rebondit sur ses pattes pour changer de trajectoire. Sa gueule s'agita quelques secondes devant son visage puis il arrêta de bouger. Yachiru écarquilla les yeux en apercevant un katana qui avait été planté dans la tête du chat impure. Kiromaru se tenait debout à côté visiblement peu ému par la scène, il paraissait légèrement essoufflé au vu de sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement.

_ Kiromaru…

Yachiru avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Elle avait crut mourir à un tel point qu'elle pensait qu'elle était déjà morte et qu'elle faisait un rêve. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

_ Rentrons à la maison, déclara-t-il en tendant sa main.

La jeune fille la prit avec hésitation puis elle se blottit complètement contre lui. La tête enfouie dans ses vêtements et sa fourrure elle oublia momentanément le monde qui les entourait et les horreurs qui venaient de lui arriver. Kiromaru était là pour elle, elle pouvait avoir confiance. Au même instant, le vent se leva autour d'eux et commença à agiter les branches des arbres. Le corps du chat impure se leva dans les airs mais Yachiru ne le vit pas jusqu'à ce que son ami lui fasse signe de regarder.

_ Je crois que ce que vous appelez l'esprit du cerisier en fleur vient de te visiter, annonça-t-il calmement.

_ C'est une blague...?

Kiromaru la raccompagna jusque chez elle mais Yashiru resta silencieuse tout le long du chemin. La joie d'avoir enfin reçu son cantus était largement teintée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle réalisait avec difficulté que sa vie avait failli prendre fin et que le monde merveilleux dans lequel elle vivait n'était qu'une illusion. Elle refusa d'aller voir son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et insista pour que Kiromaru reste avec elle durant la nuit. Celui ci hésita de peur de dépasser les limites mais Yashiru semblait tellement perdue et angoissée qu'il préféra rester avec elle pour sa sécurité. Rien ne lui assurait que les chats impurs en avaient fini avec elle.

Yashiru s'installa sur ses genoux devant son miroir et regarda son reflet d'un air éteint. Elle voyait les sillons des larmes sur ses joues et son teint pâle comme s'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui l'inquiétait viscéralement était de savoir dans quelle mesure son père était au courant de toute cette histoire.

_ Est ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda finalement Kiromaru.

Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'il devait la protéger mais si elle ne lui parlait pas il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Heureusement, Yashiru se tourna vers lui avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras. En entrant il s'était assis en tailleur derrière elle et maintenant il se retrouvait avec le corps de la jeune fille serait contre son torse. Ce genre de contact n'existait pas parmi les queerats mais il l'avait déjà vu faire avec Daisuka. Il en déduisit qu'il devait garder ses bras autour d'elle mais pour la suite il n'était pas tout à fait sur.

_ Brosse moi les cheveux, intima t-elle en lui tendant son peigne.

Kiromaru prit l'objet avec curiosité et entreprit de reproduire les mouvements qu'il l'avait déjà vu faire. Yashiru sembla se détendre et lui même fut légèrement rassuré. Soudain il remarqua un nom sur le peigne. C'était celui de Yashiru pourtant il semblait avoir été gravé il y avait bien longtemps.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Yashiru en sentant le peigne s'arrêter.

_ C'est étrange… On dirait que le peigne est plus vieux que toi.

_ Il était peut être à ma mère, supposa la jeune fille.

_ C'est ton prénom dessus.

Yashiru pivota et attrapa l'objet avec curiosité comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Le nom avait été gravé et le temps l'avait à moitié effacé pourtant elle ne l'avait pas depuis si longtemps. Son père le lui avait donné quand elle avait six ans ou peut être huit… Des petits détails lui revient en mémoire : sa mère était morte à sa naissance mais son père ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi. Comment se peigne pouvait il avoir son prénom dessus depuis si longtemps ?

Soudain, elle se leva et farfouilla dans sa garde robe. Graduellement ses gestes se firent plus agités et elle sortit la plupart de ses affaires de leurs étagères.

_ Tout ces vêtements ne sont pas à moi, déclara t-elle. Il y avait une autre fille que moi ici… Qui avait le même prénom que moi ? Kiromaru ?

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui mais se ravisa.

_ Non tu as le même âge que moi… Dreaky doit savoir ! Tu dois le lui demander ! Imposa Yashiru.

Elle paraissait soudainement hors d'elle-même : le regard frénétique tandis que ses mains s'agitaient convulsivement. Son cantus lui échappait totalement et des objets commençaient à flotter en tout sens dans la chambre. Kiromaru devait réagir rapidement s'il voulait éviter qu'une catastrophe ne se produise.

_ Je lui demanderais demain, je te le promets. Est-ce que tu veux bien te reposer, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ce soir…

Yashiru darda un regard doré hésitant sur lui. Elle se sentait épuisée autant mentalement que physiquement et sa proposition lui paraissait soudainement très intéressante.

_ Tu dors avec moi, imposa-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse en allant s'installer sur son futon.

_ A vos ordres kami-sama.

Elle le fusilla du regard, il faisait ça uniquement pour l'embêter quand elle lui donnait des ordres alors qu'elle détestait qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

_ Très bien, serviteur, répliqua-t-elle en insistant sciemment sur le dernier mot.

Kiromaru fit mine de s'incliner mais elle le poussa sans ménagement pour l'en empêcher avant d'éclater de rire. Elle oublia momentanément tout ce qui s'était produit dans la soirée et se blottit sous sa couverture, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux de son garde du corps. Rapidement elle sentit la fatigue la ratraper et le sommeil la submergea avec une force écrasante.

Le queerat attendit d'être sûre que Yashiru se soit profondément endormie pour se dégager doucement de son étreinte. Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un château de terre et d'un loup gris, ce qui n'avait strictement aucun sens. Elle chercha vainement à le retenir, ses mains s'agitant désespérément mais il les repoussa sous la couverture avec patience. Une fois assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien, il sortit et partit en direction de la chambre de Daisaku. Celui-ci écouta son rapport jusqu'au bout et seul Kiromaru remarqua l'ombre indiscrète qui épia leur conversation.

Le lendemain matin, Yashiru se réveille avec une nouvelle émotion. C'était un mélange de joie et de tristesse qui se transformait en une étrange mélancolie. Elle ressentit une légère déception en remarquant que Kiromaru avait déserté sa chambre et qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent lentement en mémoire. Elle avait enfin son cantus ! Elle se sentit transportée par une excitation nouvelle en ressentant cette force qui grandissait en elle. Puis, elle se souvint du chat impure et de la découverte qu'elle avait faite. Que s'était-il réellement passé? Ses souvenirs étaient flous et embrumés dans son esprit encore mal réveillé.

_ Yashiru viens s'il te plaît.

Son père l'appelait. La jeune fille le rejoignit dans la véranda et fut surprise d'y trouver deux autres hommes en dehors de son père. Elle les reconnut comme était deux moines du temple de la pureté grâce à la leurs habits mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient là.

_ Yashiru j'ai appris que tu avais été visité par l'esprit du cerisier en fleur, bravo.

Le ton de sa voix était chaleureux et elle en ressentit un semblant de fierté même si elle aurait préféré le lui annoncer elle même plutôt que Kiromaru le lui apprenne. Parce que c'était le seul qui aurait pu le lui dire.

_ Tu vas pouvoir entrer à l'académie maintenant mais avant ça il va falloir que tu suives ces deux hommes pour le rituel.

_ Pourquoi je dois faire ça ? S'étonna la jeune fille malgré l'impolitesse de sa question.

_ Tout les enfants doivent le faire, expliqua patiemment son père. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là à ton retour.

Yashiru se mordilla la langue elle avait envie de demander si Kiromaru serait là lui aussi, son absence l'inquiétait et la chagrinait mais elle songea aussi que si elle obéissant bien sagement elle pourrait enfin rejoindre Raiko.

_ Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, accepta finalement Yashiru dans une attitude soumise qui sembla satisfaire les deux moines.

Elle dû les suivre dans l'instant, elle n'eut le droit de rien prendre à part ce qu'elle portait sur elle. La jeune fille prit sur elle pour se montrer assurée et déterminée mais elle se demanda pourquoi son père ne lui avait rien dit. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait surpris comme conversation la veille.

Kamisu66 possédait beaucoup de canaux qui traversaient et encerclaient la ville à plusieurs endroits. Les deux moines la conduirent jusqu'à l'un d'eux, ils ne lui adressèrent pas la parole et elle n'osa pas se faire remarquer une nouvelle fois. En ayant quitté la protection de sa maison, et en l'absence de Kiromaru elle se sentait presque sans défense face à ces deux personnes qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. L'un d'eux lui plaça un bandeau opaque sur les yeux et les oreilles, lui donnant l'impression d'un filtre qui obstruait autant les bruits que sa vision. Avec horreur elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sûrement incapable de se protéger elle-même. C'était une révélation amère pour une jeune fille de douze ans mais elle se promit d'y résoudre à son retour. Si elle revenait un jour.

Elle sentit la barque naviguer durant un temps qui lui parut infini jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête enfin. Yashiru resta complètement immobile ne sachant pas si elle avait le droit de se déplacer par elle-même. Effectivement, elle sentit l'un d'eux saisir son bras et la guider avec assurance jusqu'à ce que ses pieds sentent à nouveau la terre ferme. Ensuite, on lui retira le bandeau et elle put à nouveau voir ce qui l'entourait mais elle déchanta rapidement : des teintures pendaient tout autour d'elle l'empêchant de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle se retourna mécaniquement pour voir la barque mais la vue était également dissimulée par un pan rouge et noir. Les deux moines marchaient dans son dos comme pour l'empêcher de faire demi-tour et elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'avancer en direction des marches en bois qu'elle devinait au bout de l'allée. Celles-ci n'émirent aucun bruit tandis qu'elle les gravissait puis elle se retrouva dans un temple qu'elle devina être celui de la pureté. On la conduisit dans une salle avant de lui demander de s'asseoir dans la position du lotus. Heureusement, tout les matins à l'école ils devaient effectuer des temps de méditation donc elle n'eut aucun mal à se calmer et trouver un semblant de calme intérieur. Durant les premières minutes… Le temps semblait s'écouler à une lenteur effroyable et bientôt son estomac commença à se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là? Elle ne se souvenait même plus. Etait-elle vraiment arrivée le jour même? Ou une nuit s'était-elle déjà écoulée? A cet instant là, une réalité la frappa durement. Elle n'avait pas entendu la chanson du retour à la maison. C'était étrange car normalement on pouvait l'entendre de n'importe où dans la ville. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, elle n'y était plus. Cette réalité la fit frissonner et elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus dans l'enceinte protectrice de la barrière sainte. C'était à la fois effrayant et excitant. Tout ce qu'elle avait connu avait basculé depuis qu'elle avait reçu son cantus, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir quelque chose de fascinant. Elle avait crû que sa vie était toute tracée depuis sa naissance mais il semblerait qu'il reste encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle ignorait. Cette étrange curiosité la remplit d'une soudaine sérénité et quand le prêtre entra dans la salle il la trouva calmement assise, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il humblement.

Il semblait très vieux comme une relique d'un ancien temps et Yashiru ressenti un respect sincère pour cet homme qu'elle identifia comme étant le chef des prières de ce temple, un poste emprunt d'une certaine notoriété dans leur ville.

_ Je m'appelle Mushin, et toi?

_ Je m'appelle Yashiru Otori ! S'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir dissimuler son enthousiasme

_ Je vais présider ta cérémonie aujourd'hui, cette nuit tu vas devoir méditer et jeûner pour pouvoir être acceptée.

Yashiru acquiesça vivement. Le vieux prêtre entreprit de réciter un sermon à propos de l'empathie et de la souffrance des autres. Elle trouva ses mots justes et touchants et étonnement elle songea aux queerats. Ces créatures étaient capables de raisonnement et possédaient une culture propre alors pourquoi étaient-ils leur esclaves? Comme elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec eux, ils paraissaient comme une seconde famille mais elle n'osa pas en parler au prêtre car elle était sûr que celui-ci la rejetterait comme les autres. Elle devait feindre la soumission pour pouvoir ensuite renverser la situation à son avantage. Malheureusement, le suite de la cérémonie allait la plonger dans l'effroie pour les jours à venir.

Alors qu'il venait de finir son sermon, Mushin se tourna vers elle pour s'adresser directement à elle.

_ Peux-tu ressentir la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux calmes.

_ Oui, je pense, supposa Yashiru sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il attendait vraiment d'elle.

_ Non ce n'est pas vrai. Peux-tu vraiment ressentir la douleur d'un autre comme si elle était la tienne? Insista-t-il.

Soudain, il sortit d'une de ses manches un couteau qu'il planta dans l'une de ses jambes. Yashiru se figea comme si elle venait brusquement de basculer dans un cauchemars terrifiant!

_ Arrêtez ça ! S'écria-t-elle choquée par son geste.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il, je dois faire ça pour ton bien. Je n'arrêterai que si tu ressens pleinement ma souffrance!

Il continua à plusieurs reprises et Yashiru se retrouva incapable de bouger. Elle se sentait horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait mais le calme du prêtre rendait cela encore plus terrifiant et grotesque. Soudain, la situation dégénéra encore d'un cran.

_ Tu me fais ça, déclara-t-il d'un ton larmoyant. Tu me fais souffrir.

Ses paroles semblèrent se ficher dans sa poitrine en même temps que le couteau dans la jambe du prêter. Yashiru sentit sa tête lui tourner et elle commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle tenta de se lever pour mettre fin à ce calvaire mais elle tomba sur le ventre incapable de bouger tandis que sa vision s'obscurcissait inexorablement.

_ Tout va bien, déclara-t-il en lui montrant sa jambe vide de toutes blessures. Ce n'est pas un vrai couteau tout va bien.

Yashiru sentit alors l'air circuler à nouveau dans sa gorge lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux sous le coup de la délivrance.

_ Allez, ce n'est pas très grave, continua Mushin. Si tu peux ressentir la peine des autres alors tout va bien. Tu recevras ton nouveau mantra à la fin de la cérémonie. Mais, tu dois te souvenir d'une chose : cette capacité est ce qui nous différencie, nous les humains, des bêtes.

On lui demanda ensuite de se purifier le corps en se lavant avec de l'eau froide. Celle-ci lui permit d'évacuer les dernières traces douloureuses sur son corps après le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu en présence du prêtre. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas très bien ce qui c'était passé et cela l'effrayait un peu. Ensuite, on lui donna des habits de cérémonies qui la firent se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise tandis que la fatigue commençait à rendre ses pensées difficiles et incohérentes. Yashiru se retrouva dans une salle de prières avec un feu brûlant au centre. Elle devina des prêtres de chaque côté, dans l'ombre, récitant des mantras dont elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir la totalité. Ce son lourd devint rapidement un bourdonnement lointain qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa fatigue et l'endormissement de ses nerfs. Le chef de prières, Mushin, se trouvait devant elle mais légèrement sur le côté lui donnant une vue complète sur les flammes qui l'hypnotisaient légèrement avec leur incessant mouvement. Les moines jetèrent une effigie représentant ses péchés, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit jugée à nouveau pure de corps et d'esprit.

_ Maintenant, essaie de contrôler les flammes, ordonna Mushin.

Elle pouvait enfin utiliser mon cantus ! Ravie, elle sentie ses pensées se faire légèrement plus claires tandis que l'excitation la gagnait. Elle se concentra sur les flammes et commença à leur imposer son propre rythme. Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, et ainsi de suite. Cela la fascinait et elle se laissa gagner par ce doux sentiment de contrôle et de pouvoir.

_ Stop, tonna soudainement le vieux prêtre.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement comme prise sur le fait d'un crime.

_ Ton cantus est ton dernier péché, expliqua-t-il, tu dois t'en débarrasser.

Yashiru ressentit une terrible frustration et un refus complet de tout son être. Après tout ce qu'elle avait dû traverser pour l'obtenir il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne ! Mais, elle se rappela qu'elle devait à tout prix obéir si elle voulait pouvoir revenir chez elle.

_ Fais se tenir debout l'emblème humain, ordonna un prêtre.

C'était un bout de papier blanc couvert de mantra qu'elle ne pouvait lire. Son esprit se refusait à obéir mais elle dût tout de même se plier à la volonté de Mushin. Des larmes de frustrations coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle les ignora tandis que le papier se mettait à trembler légèrement tout en se redressant sur ses deux jambes. Soudain, Mushin brandit six aiguilles qui vinrent se ficher dans le corps de l'emblème. Yashiru poussa un cri de douleur comme si elle avait été elle-même percée par les coups. La douleur était terrible et elle crut ne pas pouvoir survivre à la perte de son cantus.

_ Yashiru Otori ton cantus est scellé ! Maintenant que tu as renoncé à ton cantus pervertis, nous allons t'accorder un nouveau mantra, pur de tout péché.

Le vieux prêtre se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura de longs mots qu'elle aurait bien été incapable de répéter à qui que ce soit. La jeune fille sentit alors comme une lourde chape de fatiguer tomber sur tout son corps, et sa tête partie en arrière dans un mouvement infini jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir autour d'elle.

Yashiru se réveilla à nouveau quelques jours plus tard. Ceux qui suivirent elle les passa dans un semi brouillard comme si tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle ne l'attaignaient que de très loin. Enfin, elle fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit à cet instant là fut sûrement un des plus saisissant de toute sa vie. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais à son ancienne vie alors elle était ravie de voir qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais, en réalité, même si elle l'ignorait encore, sa première impression avait été la bonne. Son ancienne vie avait pris fin au moment où son cantus s'était révélé à elle.

Les moines la laissèrent sur la berge du canal et elle finit le reste du chemin seule. Quand elle arriva en vu de la ferme elle se sentit enfin chez elle. Les ouvriers autant humains que queerats lui firent signe et elle y répondit avec un enthousiasme débordant. Mais celui qu'elle voulait le plus voir n'était pas dans les parages.

_ Kami-sama…

Yashiru sentit un flots d'émotions contradictoires la saisirent et elle se retourna en bloc pour voir Kiromaru qui se tenait derrière elle. C'était étrange mais il lui semblait avoir oublié à quel point il était grand et surtout à quel point sa présence la rassurait.

_ Idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Plus tard, son père l'accueillit avec une joie sincère et Ainna accepta même la présence de Kiromaru à table pour l'occasion car elle avait cuisiné toute la journée pour célébrer son retour et le succès de la cérémonie.

Alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, Yashiru avait ouvert sa chambre pour pouvoir observer le ciel étoilé en compagnie de son garde du corps. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de tout ce qui c'était passé au sanctuaire. Elle voulait mais quelque chose d'autre devait être réglé avant.

_ Je ne veux plus qu'on m'appelle Yashiru, déclara t-elle soudainement.

Kiromaru lui dédia un regard surpris.

_ J'ai entendu votre conversation avant mon départ, expliqua t-elle. Ma soeur dont je n'ai jamais entendue parler. Je ne veux pas porter son nom.

_ Comment dois je t'appeler alors ? Demanda le queerat.

_ C'est moi qui t'ai donné ton prénom la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses que tu sois celui qui me donne le mien.

Pour un queerat il n'y avait pas plus grand honneur que de se voir octroyé un prénom par un dieu. Alors avoir le privilège d'en nommer un à son tour revêtait un caractère spéciale dont il avait pleinement conscience.

_ Je t'appellerai Yui.


	2. Be reborn

J'ai découpé ce OS en cinq parties (plus ou moins égales) pour faciliter la lecture :3

* * *

 **Part II : Be Reborn**

* * *

Yashiru, nouvellement renommée Yui se présenta devant la salle de cours en ressentant une certaine excitation. Enfin elle allait revoir Raiko ! Elle avait tellement de chose à lui raconter que sa tête menaçait d'exploser ! Et puis, jouer à deux avec Kiromaru était amusant, mais jouer à trois était bien plus intéressant ! Ravie à cette perspective, elle entra dans la salle avec un sourire aux anges. Qui disparut instantanément en découvrant la salle construite sur le modèle d'un amphithéâtre avec une trentaine d'élèves installés sur les chaises et dont tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Yashiru n'avait aucun mal à ressentir la tension qui régnait dans l'air et elle marcha jusqu'au professeur avec l'impression que ses jambes pesaient plus lourd que d'habitude.

_ Bonjour, la salua poliment l'enseignante qui arborait un sourire rassurant. Présente toi.

_ Bonjour je m'appelle Yashiru Otori, déclara aussi clairement que possible la jeune fille.

Elle ne voulait plus utiliser ce nom mais elle était suffisamment objective pour savoir qu'elle devait se plier aux directives des adultes.

_ Tu peux aller t'installer avec les membres du groupe 4, lui indiqua le professeur.

_ Merci.

Yui se dirigea vers les élèves que l'enseignant lui avait désigné et elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir Raiko parmi eux même si elle appréhendait la rencontre avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_ Tu as pris ton temps, se moqua Raiko avec un léger sourire goguenard.

_ Je suis là maintenant, répondit elle simplement peu désireuse de s'étendre sur ce qu'elle avait vécu en présence d'inconnus.

Yui les observant avec une légère appréhension, en plus de Raiko il y avait deux filles et deux garçons.

_ Enchantée je suis Luna, se présenta l'une d'elle aux cheveux aussi bleu que ses yeux.

Elle semblait franche et enjouée ce qui plut à Yui.

_ Je m'appelle Elfe, fit une autre plus timide.

_ Moi c'est Aki, enchanté, déclara l'un des garçons avec un sourire charmeur. Et voici Ukio.

Le dernier était affalé sur sa table et leva un regard fatigué vers eux. Yui se demanda s'il avait assez dormit au vu de son état.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Aki d'un air entendu. Il est toujours comme ça.

_ Oh ok, répondit simplement Yui intimidée.

_ Faut pas avoir peur de nous, s'exclama Luna en passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de frotter sa joue contre la sienne. Raiko nous a déjà tout raconté sur toi ! Tu as des queerats chez toi c'est super cool !

Yui lança un regard surpris à Raiko inhabituée de ce genre de démonstration affective physique. Elle avait déjà remarqué que d'autres élèves s'y prêtaient mais comme sa meilleure amie ne l'avait jamais fait cela ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant ce n'était pas désagréable et la sensation de la peau douce de Luna contre la sienne la calme instantanément.

_ J'aimerais bien voir des queerats, avoua Elfe d'une voix douce.

_ Vous pouvez venez chez moi après les cours si vous voulez, proposa Yui enthousiaste face à leurs réactions.

_ S'ils essaient de te blesser, je te protégerais, se venta Aki.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça, se moqua Raiko goguenard en songeant que s'il essayait de se mesurer à Kiromaru cela risquait d'être amusant. Tu veux venir Ukio ?

_ Oui pourquoi pas, marmonna celui-ci avant de se tourner et de s'endormir.

Raiko ne se formalisa pas, déjà habituée à ce genre de comportement de sa part. Elle aperçut le regard de Yashiru qui semblait à la fois enjouée et inquiète. Elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps et elles auraient sûrement beaucoup de choses à se raconter.

L'après midi ils durent travailler sur la maîtrise de leur cantus. Le premier atelier fut plutôt simple car ils devaient seulement essayer d'assembler des cartes pour en faire un château. Yui mit un peu de temps à comprendre comment cela marchait. Elle devait saisir mentalement les cartes pour les faire ensuite tenir debout sur la table ce qui demandait une concentration maximale et mobilisait tout son esprit. Finalement elle réussit à en ajuster plusieurs avant de regarder ce que les autres avaient fait. Aki et Raiko semblaient partis dans une compétition d'une toute autre catégorie tandis que Ukio était déjà répartis à la sieste après avoir produit le strict minimum. De son côté Luna avait réussi à faire une véritable château en cartes et elle paufinait actuellement les douves, Yui ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu faire un pont levis avec des cartes, et d'un autre côté Elfe semblait peiner considérablement. Elle faisait systématiquement tomber ses cartes mais aucune plainte ne sortait de ses lèvres et elle restait totalement absorbée par sa tâche.

_ Tu as besoin d'aide ? Proposa Yui en faisant un effort pour se montrer sociable.

Visiblement son intervention lui fit perdre le peu de concentration qu'elle avait et les cartes tombèrent sur la table.

_ Désolée ! S'exclama Yui mortifiée.

_ Ce n'est pas toi, la rassura doucement Elfe. Les cartes m'échappent tout le temps…

_ Tu devrais peut être essayer de ne pas les tenir mais plutôt de les soulever, proposa Yui en voulant sincèrement l'aider.

_ Je vais essayer…

Au moment où Yui releva la tête elle capta le regard de leur enseignante. Celle ci les regardait avec les sourcils froncés ce qui surprit la jeune fille mais quand leur professeur le remarqua elle retrouva son sourire bienveillant et chaleureux. Yui se demanda si elle avait bien vu ou non mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car Raiko lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

_ C'était vraiment épuisant, déclara Yui en sortant de l'école.

_ Tu t'y habitueras, la rassura Raiko.

_ Alors on y va? S'excita Luna en les dépassant en courant.

_ Elle est toujours comme ça? Demanda la nouvelle en riant.

_ Toujours, confirma Ukio qui faisait l'effort de rester éveillé pour aller jusque chez elle.

_ Tu viens Elfe? Appela Aki en voyant que celle-ci était un peu à la traîne.

_ Non désolée, s'excusa celle-ci, je vais rentrer chez moi. La prochaine fois, promis !

Yui la regarda partir en se sentant peinée pour elle. Elle aurait dû la ratraper pour lui proposer de venir chez elle à la place ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais c'était son premier jour et elle la connaissait à peine. Si elle avait su à quel point elle regretterait sa décision, elle aurait sûrement fait l'effort d'essayer…

_ Ensuite on devra faire une compétition tous ensemble contre une autre équipe, finit de lui expliquer diligemment Aki.

_ Vous avez déjà commencé?

_ Oh non, ils ont dit qu'on avais le temps, répliqua Luna visiblement partisante du moindre effort.

Yui allait rajouter quelque chose quand elle aperçut la silhouette de Kiromaru à quelques mètres de là. Ils s'étaient séparés là le matin même car les queerats n'avaient pas le droit de circuler librement dans la ville, il s'était donc arrêté à la limite mais elle espérait qu'il n'était pas resté là toute la matiné. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre laissant les autres à la traîne. Ils la virent arriver à sa hauteur, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui mettre une tape sur le front avant de commencer à parler à grand renfort d'éclats de rire et de gestes des mains dans tous les sens auxquels le queerat semblait répondre de façon minimale mais avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi amicale avec un queerat, commenta Aki très étonné de cette situation.

_ Ce n'est pas n'importe quel queerat, répliqua Raiko. Ils sont quasiment nés ensemble.

_ Ils sont nés ensemble? S'étonna Luna sceptique.

_ Kiromaru est son garde personnel depuis qu'elle a sept ans.

_ Un garde personnel, répété Ukio légèrement hagard.

Ils restèrent légèrement interdits sans oser s'imposer dans leur conversation jusqu'à ce que Raiko prenne les devants.

_ Yo Kiromaru, déclara-t-elle en le saluant vaguement.

_ Raiko, répondit simplement celui-ci.

_ Voici mes nouveaux amis, s'exclama Yui surexcitée en tenant le bras du queerat tout en lui désignant un par un ses camarades, Ukio, Luna et Aki ! Et voici Kiromaru, mon meilleur ami !

_ Enchanté, fit Aki en se montrant étonnement poli envers un queerat.

_ Salut !

Ukio marmonna ce qui ressemblait de loin à un bonjour et esquissa même un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres fatiguées. Kiromaru les dévisagea de haut, même s'ils avaient le même âge celui-ci faisait déjà une tête de plus qu'eux.

_ Kami-sama, déclara-t-il finalement en inclinant son buste avec déférence.

_ On va jouer maintenant ? Demanda Yui visiblement au bout de sa patience.

Pour la première fois elle avait 6 amis pour s'amuser avec elle !

_ On te suis.

Raiko rejoignit Yui et Kiromaru qui ouvraient la marche tandis que Aki et Luna débattaient sur l'apparence surprenante du queerat tout en veillant à ce que Ukio ne s'endorme pas en marchant.

_ Alors Yashiru qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Raiko une fois qu'elle fut assurée que les autres ne pouvaient pas les entendre.

_ Ne m'appelle plus Yashiru s'il te plait, demanda son amie tandis que son air enjouée disparaissait. C'est Yui maintenant.

_ Comme tu veux, mais pourquoi ?

Raiko observa Kiromaru mais celui-ci gardait une expression totalement neutre.

_ C'était le nom de ma soeur, avoua Yui. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivée… J'ai aussi été attaqué par un chat impur…

_ Un chat impur ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Raiko. Ce n'est pas une légende ?

_ Non. Si Kiromaru n'avait pas été là je serais morte.

_ Comment une telle créature a pu se retrouver à l'intérieur de la barrière, se demanda la rousse à haute voix.

_ Je n'en sais rien, soupira Yui. Je sens qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne nous dit pas. Mon père le premier. Mais pour l'instant, tant que nous sommes enfants on ne peut rien faire… Et je ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis.

_ Ya… Yui ! Je suis ton amie, je t'aiderai toujours, promit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Peu habituée par de telle démonstration la jeune fille fut touchée par les mots de son amie. Jusqu'à ce que Luna se jette sur elles.

_ Câlin collectif !

Yui se retrouva alors étouffée entre ses deux amies, à moitié comblée d'affection et à moitié inquiète pour ses chances de survie.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la ferme de Daisuka et la jeune fille en profita pour leur faire un tour de la plantation. Luna fut complètement fascinée par les queerats tandis que Raiko, qui était déjà venue, tenait compagnie à Ukio sous l'ombre d'un arbre, quant à Aki il regardait tout ce qui les entourait en faisant de simples commentaires pratiques et critiques qui surprirent Yui. Elle l'avait jugé comme un garçon un peu superficiel mais il se révélait être très attentif et réfléchis dans ses raisonnements sans se ralentir de préjugés contrairement aux autres enfants de leurs âges. Après il y avait Luna qui visiblement ne venait pas de la même ville qu'eux, cette idée fit rire intérieurement Yui car elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai mais elle avait ses propres réactions qui sortaient complètement de l'ordinaire : s'extasiant devant chaque queerat et chaque installation de la ferme. La plupart des infrastructures étaient maintenues par le cantus des adultes qui travaillaient ici mais une grande part était tout de même laissée aux travaux manuels orchestrés par les queerats.

_ On fait une capture de drapeau ?! Demanda Yui une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint Ukio et Raiko.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, la flatta Aki avec un sourire déstabilisant.

_ On fait quelles équipes ? Pointa Luna perplexe.

_ On a qu'à faire les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre, proposa Raiko

_ Bonne idée ! Renchérit Luna visiblement enthousiasmée par la proposition de sa camarade.

_ Tu veux bien jouer avec Aki et Ukio? Demanda Yui à Kiromaru qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de s'avancer vers ses coéquipiers. Il n'aimait pas spécialement l'idée de laisser Yui seule mais il pouvait sans problème intervenir tant qu'ils restaient dans l'enceinte de la ferme. Le but du jeu consistait à récupérer le drapeau de l'autre équipe pour le ramener dans son camps tandis que les adversaires essayaient évidemment de les en empêcher. A l'origine c'était un jeu courant à l'école mais comme Yui ne fréquentaient pas les autres enfants elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'essayer.

Les garçons furent les premiers à tenter leur chance : Ukio portait le drapeau avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'à son habitude tandis que Aki et Kiromaru évoluaient à ses côtés pour le protéger des tentatives des filles. Celles-ci ne se firent pas attendre. Yui profita du terrain qu'elle connaissait par coeur et elles leur tendirent une embuscade sous le couvert des arbres. Bien entendu ils n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser leur cantus ni de se blesser mais il existait des techniques bien plus redoutables !

_ Raiko arrête ! Supplia Ukio en se roulant par terre des larmes aux yeux.

_ Donne moi ton drapeau, répliqua simplement la jeune fille sans montrer la moindre traces de pitié sur son visage.

_ Pitié ! C'est horrible comme torture !

Raiko garda une expression imperturbable tout en accentuant ses chatouilles sur les côtés de Ukio qui se roulait par terre à bout de souffle en tentant de garder sa prise sur le drapeau. Finalement, à bout de souffle, celui-ci le laissa tomber et la rousse s'en empara avec un sourire victorieux tandis que Ukio tentait de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté.

_ Les filles c'est bon ! Appela Raiko en commença à courire en direction de leur camps.

Luna entendit clairement son appel tandis qu'elle faisait face à Kiromaru. Leur plan d'origine était qu'elle se charge de Aki mais par un concours de circonstances, leurs opposants à Yui et elle s'étaient retrouvés échangés.

_ Comment penses-tu m'arrêter? Lui demanda-t-elle provocante.

_ Je peux seulement t'empêcher d'avancer, répliqua tranquillement le queerat visiblement peu inquiet de la suite des évènements.

_ Essaie pour voir !

Et sans préavis Luna utilisa son cantus pour se faire l'éviter et ainsi esquiver Kiromaru qui physiquement était en avantage sur elle. Mais, alors qu'elle espérait l'avoir surpris avec son idée, celui-ci se contenta de l'attraper par la cheville comme un cerf-volant.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher ! S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Yui a dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de se blesser, pas de se toucher.

Il n'avait pas tort et Luna le savait mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un queerat puisse la toucher impunément. La méchanceté de sa pensée la heurta avec force mais elle ne réussit pas à repousser toutes ces pensées négatives dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine.

_ Laisse Yui en-dehors de ça ! Gronda Luna avant de pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. Tu n'es qu'un queerat!

Kiromaru cligna des yeux une fraction de seconde trop longuement pour que cela paraisse anodin et Luna réalisa que ces paroles ne lui ressemblaient pas et qu'elle ne les aimait pas non plus. Gênée par ce qu'elle venait de dire elle ne savait pas comment réagir et profita que son adversaire l'ait lâchée pour s'envoler jusqu'à Raiko qui les attendait dans leur camps.

_ Eh bah, heureusement que je ne comptais pas sur toi Luna, déclara Raiko avec un petit rire.

_ Je te verrais bien essayer de voler, répliqua la jeune fille vexée et cherchant à dissimuler ce qui venait de se passer. Comment tu t'es débarrassée de Ukio ?

_ Je connais son point de faible… Les chatouilles.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Aki? Demanda Luna à Yui en retenant un fou rire.

_ Je pense qu'il a un léger problème de conflit de conscience, énonça doctement Yui. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il pouvait ou non m'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Du coup j'ai simplement eu à passer devant lui.

Pour le coup Luna éclata de rire et ses sombres pensées disparurent aussi simplement que de l'air. Les garçons les rejoignirent peu après.

_ Bien joué, reconnu Aki avec un grand sourire.

Kiromaru resta silencieux et reprit sa position près de Yui tandis que Ukio s'allongeait dans l'herbe avant de s'endormir presque immédiatement.

_ J'imagine que cela veut dire qu'on en fera pas de revanche, conclu Raiko en s'installant à côté de son camarade.

Yui s'allongea à son tour, le regard perdu dans le ciel, Luna prit place aussi et ils restèrent un instant silencieux profita simplement de l'air chaud et agréable.

_ Vous savez ce que vous ferez après le académie? Demanda Yui songeuse.

_ Aucune idée, répondirent presque simultanément Raiko et Ukio.

_ J'aimerais bien voyager de l'autre côté de la barrière sainte, déclara Luna surprenant tout le monde. Je me demande à quoi ressemble le monde. Est-ce qu'il est différent? Ou pareil?

_ C'est vrai que c'est intriguant, reconnu Yui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire toi? Demanda Aki.

_ Je reprendrai la place de mon père, déclara simplement celle-ci.

_ Mais tu n'as pas envie de quelque chose? Insista son camarade.

Yui fit la moue. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Elle était née ici et ne se voyait pas réellement aller autre part même si l'idée de Luna ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.

_ Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle finalement. Et toi Aki?

_ Peut-être professeur, quelque chose comme ça.

Ils réfléchirent à tout ça en silence jusqu'à ce que la chanson du retour à la maison se mette soudainement à raisonner tout autour d'eux.

_ C'est l'heure, déclara simplement Raiko.

Tout le monde se leva en même temps mais Luna attrapa Yui pour la faire basculer dans l'herbe en riant. Ce genre de comportement était tout à fait normale dans leur société et leurs amis se contentèrent de sourire en les voyant faire. Yui se laissa faire à moitié étonnée et à moitié ravis d'avoir gagnée ainsi les faveurs de Luna sans trop savoir ni pourquoi ni comment. Sa camarade la serra à nouveau dans ses bras avant de frotter sa joue contre la sienne avec insistance. Luna hésitant un instant mais elle devait rentrer chez elle donc elle se contenta de caresser les cheveux de sa nouvelle amie avec affection.

_ A demain !

Yui resta interdite dans l'herbe pendant plusieurs secondes avant de pousser un petit cri et de se rouler par terre en cachant son visage. Quand elle releva la tête elle remarqua Kiromaru qui se tenait toujours debout à quelques pas d'elle.

_ Kiromaru, appela-t-elle.

Il l'ignora.

_ Kiromaru, insista-t-elle.

Il dénia darder son regard vert sur elle mais toujours sans prononcer un seul mot.

_ Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ Que veux-tu m'entendre dire ?

S'il prenait cette position de déférence et de servilité c'était forcément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il se sente dépaysé avec toutes ces nouvelles personnes alors qu'ils avaient été que tout les deux pendant longtemps.

_ Viens t'asseoir avec moi, ordonna-t-elle pour lui simplifier la tâche.

Il s'exécuta calmement et silencieusement. Une fois qu'il fut à côté d'elle, Yui se faufila sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi penser, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. J'ai vu les autres le faire tant de fois que cela me paraît naturel. Mais moi… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux…

Kiromaru se contenta de caresser ses cheveux comme il en avait pris l'habitude dernièrement car il avait remarqué que ce geste avait tendance à la calmer assez rapidement. Mais, cela rappela à Yui le comportement de Luna qui la troublait plus que de raison.

_ Comment font les queerats? Demanda-t-elle. Ceux qui ne sont pas reproducteurs ne font jamais de câlins aux autres?

_ Ce que tu appelle ainsi n'existe pas vraiment chez nous, déclara-t-il en choisissant avec soin ses mots. Tu es la seule qui m'ait appris à le faire. Quand il fait froid, dans le nid, on se serre simplement les un contre les autres.

_ C'est triste, décréta Yui.

_ Je ne suis pas triste.

_ Tu vas vraiment passer ta vie à me protéger? Tu n'as pas envie d'autre chose?

_ C'est mon rôle.

_ Et si je te rends ta liberté quand je serais adulte?

_ Je ne partirai pas sans mon nid.

_ Et si je vous libérais tous? Vous pourriez allez vivre de l'autre côté de la barrière.

_ Alors les adultes enverraient un autre nid détruire le nôtre. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils y parviennent ou que nous nous soumettons à nouveau.

Yui se serra davantage contre Kiromaru. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation qu'elle ressentait dans cette poitrine, cette impression d'inéluctabilité et de souffrances à venir. Elle aurait voulu les oublier et elle ressentit le besoin puissant de sentir la présence de quelqu'un contre elle. Quelqu'un en qui elle ait confiance et qui puisse la protéger.

_ Et toi tu pourrais décider de faire autre chose quand tu seras adulte, fit remarquer Kiromaru.

_ Non. Je dois rester pour vous protéger, toi, le nid, tout le monde.

Le queerat ne dit rien mais elle sentit ses bras l'entourer avec une force qui l'étonna. D'ordinaire il n'était pas démonstratif à moins qu'elle le demande… Mais c'était loin d'être désagréable et elle sentit son besoin d'affection être comblée avec un bien-être saisissant.

_ Tant que tu es avec moi, murmura Yui.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Les jours suivants à l'académie furent plutôt tranquilles. L'apprentissage était surtout concentré sur l'utilisation de leur cantus en respectant le code de l'éthique qui comportait tout un tas de règles qu'ils avaient apprises depuis leur entrée à l'école. Mais au moins, maintenant Yui pouvait apprécier la vie avec les autres enfants sans que ceux-ci ne cherchent constamment à la tourner en ridicule. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu vivre durant l'école, elle le vivait maintenant. Même Raiko était devenue plus douce et avec Luna elles passaient beaucoup de temps toutes les trois.

_ A demain, fit Yui après que Luna l'ait tendrement embrassée sur la joue.

Ils se dirent au revoir joyeusement, ils avaient de la chance d'être un groupe aussi soudé. Tous les cinq s'entendaient bien les un avec les autres ce qui rendait chaque jour plus amusant et plus agréable que le précédent. Yui avait complètement oublié tout ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'elle entre à l'Académie et son avenir lui paraissait fabuleux.

Soudain, alors qu'elle longeait le canal qui se dirigeait vers la ferme, elle apperçu deux élèves de son académie qui s'amusait. Au début elle crut qu'ils jouaient avec un minoshiro qui se serait faufilé dans la ville mais en se rapprochant elle comprit qu'elle s'était complètement trompée.

_ Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent en l'entendant crier et semblèrent agacés d'avoir étaient interrompus. Devant eux, à leurs pieds, deux queerats se prosternaient en poussant de petits gémissements effrayés. Yui ne connaissait pas encore toutes les nuances de leur langue mais elle comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient terrifiés par les garçons qui visiblement s'amusaient à les taper avec des bâtons qu'ils avaient ramassés.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? Demanda l'un d'eux avec arrogance.

_ Laissez les tranquille, ordonna-t-elle en se mettant entre eux.

_ C'est toi la fille qui vient de la ferme qui travaille avec des queerats, comprit l'autre avec dégoût.

_ Pourquoi tu protèges ces monstres, s'étonna l'autre en s'amusant à faire voler une des pauvres créatures avec son cantus.

Celui-ci se mit à pousser des cris terrifiés tandis que son congénère essayait maladroitement de le ratraper. Mais l'élève le tenait sciemment juste trop haut pour que le pauvre queerat ne puisse l'atteindre avec ses bras minuscules.

_ Arrête ! Tu es vraiment idiot ! S'emporta Yui.

Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir directement contre le cantus du garçon car cela était une des règles qu'ils devaient respecter. Yui essaya alors de l'attraper, plus grande elle pu presque le frôler mais l'autre éclata de rire. La jeune fille fut choquée par son comportement encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait été par les brimades qu'elle avait pu recevoir à l'école. Elle ne comprenait simplement pas comment on pouvait s'en prendre aussi gratuitement à des queerats.

_ C'est toi le monstre ! Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

_ Si tu l'aime tant ratrape le, répliqua le garçon, qu'elle reconnut être Ichiyo, visiblement énervé.

Au même instant il relâcha son cantus et Yui ratrapa le queerat de justesse et avec difficulté car il pesait tout de même assez lourd pour une fillette de douze ans. Soulagée d'avoir réussi elle mit quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé avant de lever à nouveau la tête vers Ichiyo. Elle sentit alors une violente douleur au front avant de voir le caillou retomber sur le sol. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur son oeil droit et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. C'était quelque chose de tellement improbable, blesser sciemment quelqu'un, qu'elle avait l'impression que le temps venait de se figer. Le deuxième garçon semblait tout aussi choqué qu'elle tandis que Ichiyo avait à peine blêmit. Deux autres cailloux tournaient autour de lui comme des menaces.

_ Je suis sur que tu n'es même pas humaine, répliqua-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un rejeton des queerats toi aussi !

Mais, l'insulte ne l'atteignit pas tellement elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était entrain de se produire.

_ Ichiyo arrête ! Tenta de le raisonner son ami qui visiblement avait conscience qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'énerva celui-ci. Tu es un ami des queerats toi aussi?

Le pauvre garçon, Yamamoto, si Yui se souvenait bien, recula de quelques pas hésitants. Il lança un regard désolé à la jeune fille avant de se mettre à courire pour partir de là.

_ Tch, trouillard, décréta Ichiyo. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour te donner une leçon à toi et tes semblables.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas les toucher, répliqua Yui en tentant de rassembler son courage.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il fit un geste de la main et les cailloux s'envolèrent dans sa direction. Yui devait réfléchir à toute vitesse car elle ne pouvait pas simplement les arrêter directement risquant ainsi de provoquer une catastrophe comme il était expliqué dans le code de l'éthique. Soudain, elle décida d'essayer de faire souffler le vent pour dévier leur trajectoire. Sa technique marcha étonnement bien sauf que Ichiyo avait déjà prévu d'autres munitions.

_ Non ! Tonna soudainement une voix.

Elle parlait la même langue que la leur mais son intonation plus grave et autoritaire fit stopper Ichiyo jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agissait encore d'un queerat même si celui-ci semblait bien différent des deux autres.

_ Encore un de ces monstres, fit Ichiyo en faisant venir à lui un plus gros caillou qu'il lança vers Yui sans quitter Kiromaru des yeux en arborant un malin sourire.

Celui-ci réagit à une vitesse incroyable et se dressa sur la trajectoire du projectile qu'il se prit au niveau du torse. Il ne sembla pas ressentir de douleur et se contenta de darder un regard vert sur l'humain qui à cet instant là n'était pour lui rien de plus qu'un misérable insecte insignifiant. Il posa sa main sur son katana qu'il portait toujours à sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à le dégainer.

_ Non ! Intervient Yui en se jetant sur lui.

Elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur sa main pour le forcer à laisser la lame dans son fourreau. Il tourna son regard vers elle et vit que le sien, avant dur et déterminé était maintenant paniqué et troublé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le provoqua Ichiyo. Tu as peur de moi?

_ Ne le fais pas, supplia Yui. Si tu le fais les adultes te puniront ! Je t'en supplis, je peux m'en occuper toute seule.

Kiromaru plissa les yeux, indécis. Il remarqua alors la blessure que Yui avait au front, et la traînée de sang qui coulait sur son oeil. Il ressentit soudainement une telle haine et une telle colère qu'il se retourna en bloc vers le monstre qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle. D'un geste il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Yui et dégaina son katana.

_ Non ! Hurla Yui paniquée.

Sans réfléchir elle utilisa son cantus pour restreindre Kiromaru. Celui-ci poussa un grognement surpris et tenta de lutter mais la force invisible l'empêchait de bouger. Il se rendit compte alors avec stupeur que c'était Yui qui le contrôlait. Au même moment, des voix d'adultes se firent entendre.

_ Par ici ! Criait Yamamoto.

Ichiyo se figea en comprenant que s'il se faisait surprendre comme ça il aurait du mal à s'en sortir surtout si son camarade l'avait dénoncé.

_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Yui, cracha-t-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Ils la virent partir sans chercher à le retenir.

_ On doit partir ! Ordonna Yui en prenant la main de Kiromaru avant de se mettre à courir elle aussi.

La force qui le maîtrisait avait disparu et le queerat put se mouvoir sans problème. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois en vu de la ferme et suffisamment loin des adultes. Il laissa le temps à Yui de reprendre son souffle et attendit sans un mot qu'elle se sente mieux. Soudain, il entendit une drôle de son qui l'inquiéta.

_ Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer et cette étrange réaction le choqua complètement. C'était comme si de l'avoir ainsi n'avait rien de normale et était particulièrement dérangeant. Il aurait voulu qu'elle arrête.

_ Je ne voulais pas utiliser mon cantus sur toi, expliqua-t-elle entre deux hoquets de pleures. C'était horrible ! Mais je ne voulais pas te perdre ! Si tu l'avais touché et que les adultes… Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi !

Elle s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant. Le choc d'imaginer Kiromaru emmené loin d'elle l'avait complètement bouleversée mais d'en plus devoir le contrôler avec son cantus lui donnait l'impression d'être devenue quelque chose de mauvais. Elle sentait le bout de ses doigts la brûler tandis qu'elle avait toujours la sensation du corps de son ami qu'elle forçait à lui obéir et qui la remplissait de dégoût envers elle-même.

_ Arrête, fit soudain Kiromaru.

Yui leva un regard baigné de larmes vers lui ce qui ne fit que intensifier son malaise. Il tomba à genoux devant elle.

_ Est-ce que tu es blessée? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Pourquoi tu pleures?

_ Je ne suis pas blessée, répondit Yui. Mais je suis triste de t'avoir blessé. Est-ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir utilisé mon cantus?

Elle renifla piteusement tandis que ses larmes continuer à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

_ Je n'ai pas aimé, répondit sincèrement Kiromaru. Mais non je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es un dieu toi aussi même si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle ainsi. C'est normale que tu l'utilises, même sur moi.

_ Non ! Répliqua véhément Yui. Rien ne le justifie ! Je l'ai fais parce que j'ai eu trop peur pour agir moi-même ! Je ne le ferais plus jamais. Je t'en fais la promesse.

_ D'accord.

Il la regarda indécis et vit qu'elle pleurait toujours même si maintenant elle essayait d'essuyer ses larmes en détournant le regard. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à son comportement, les queerats n'avaient pas ce genre de réactions. Alors, il réutilisa ce qu'il avait vu faire chez les humains. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avec force. Yui se sentit soulagée de voir qu'il ne la rejetait pas et elle s'accrocha désespérément à ses épaules. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et apprécia le contact doux qu'ils avaient. Elle sentit alors ses lèvres sur la peau douce de Kiromaru et fut surprise de n'y avoir jamais prêté attention jusqu'avant. Elle songea à Luna qui l'embrassait souvent sur le joue et dans le cou et se demanda ce que se serait d'embrasser Kiromaru. Yui déposa doucement ses lèvres à la base entre son dos et sa nuque. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la peau comme la sienne ou celle de Luna mais plus un pelage très ras comme celui d'un chat. Yui trouva ça presque plus agréable. Kiromaru ne réagit d'abords pas comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son geste, très certainement dénué de sens pour lui, mais quand elle remonta jusqu'à la base de sa mâchoire en déposant de légers baisers tout le long il finit par le remarquer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Yui se stoppa et sentit une rougissement la gagner. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle n'avait jamais posé la question à Luna et celle-ci ne le lui avait jamais demandé non plus. C'était juste comme ça. Mais comment l'expliquer à son ami?

_ Tu n'aimes pas? Fit-elle en préférant esquiver par une autre question.

_ Ce n'est pas désagréable.

Rassurée, Yui reprit son exploration et esquissa des baisers sur le museau de Kiromaru qui ne la quitta pas des yeux avec son regard intense qui rendit la jeune fille légèrement intimidée. Elle sentit ses mains se contracter sur ses hanches comme s'il était lui aussi perturbé par la situation même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Soudain, Kiromaru sentit une goutte de sang tomber sur son visage et il se rappela alors qu'il était entrain de rater à tous ses devoirs.

_ On doit aller soigner cette blessure, déclara-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Yui complètement surprise se retrouva par terre et il l'aida à se lever en s'excusant de son manque de délicatesse. La jeune fille le suivit sans rien dire, l'esprit habité par ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient plus loin que de simple étreinte rassurante et Yui n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'elle faisait.

Finalement, Aina leur donna de quoi soigner sa blessure mais ils ne lui dirent pas la vérité sur son origine. Yui mentit et affirma qu'elle était tombée en courant le long du canal et sa gouvernante n'insista pas.

Après ce jour, Ichiyo ne revient jamais à l'académie.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Deux années passèrent. Yui vit son corps changer avec un étonnement grandissant mais au plus grand ravissement de Luna. Leur groupe était toujours aussi soudé qu'avant, peut-être même plus. Leur camp d'été durant la première année s'était passé dans une joie extatique et ils en gardaient toujours de merveilleux souvenirs. Yui les chérissait et elle savait qu'elle s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort. Depuis le retour des camps d'été, les élèves avaient été encouragés dans la découverte de leur corps et beaucoup de couples s'étaient formés. Leur groupe était uniquement constitué de cinq personnes, ce qui ne les étonna pas longtemps, dû revoir sa façon de fonctionner. Ukio et Aki finirent pas sortirent ensemble malgré les réticence du premier qui ne semblait pas prêt pour ça. Étonnement, leur couple fonctionna avec une douceur inattendue qui tranchaient avec celui du reste de leur groupe. Refusant de se mêler à d'autres personnes de l'Académie, Yui, Luna et Raiko préférèrent rester toutes les trois ensemble. Yui découvrit ce qu'était le corps d'une fille et prit du plaisir dans leurs bras.

Ensuite, vient les équipes pour les travaux. Les élèves devaient se mettre par groupe de deux, un garçon et une fille. Yui, habituée à la présence constante de ses deux amies fut complètement chamboulée par ce changement drastique. Même si la constitution des groupes se faisait à partir de votes, elle ne voyait pas qui demander sachant que Ukio et Raiko avaient déjà prévu de se mettre ensemble. Quant à Luna elle se retrouva obligée de se mettre avec un des garçons du groupe 5. Yashiro n'était pas un mauvais élève mais il n'était pas de leur groupe… Ce simple état de fait changeait tout, comme si leur univers s'arrêtait aux frontières de leur équipe et n'acceptait pas d'étrangers. Seulement, ils purent moins se voir et rapidement ils ressentirent un malaise grandissant.

Yui se préparait pour le festival d'été. Aki lui avait proposé de passer la soirée avec elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise avec cette idée. Ils étaient en groupe depuis seulement une semaine mais elle avait mis en place des stratagèmes pour éviter le plus possible de se retrouver seule avec lui. Ce n'était pas contre lui, mais elle savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, les cours qu'ils avaient eut étaient très clairs sur les relations garçons/filles sauf qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle un rejet. Aki était son ami depuis qu'elle avait douze ans, mais c'était tout. Autant elle avait une relation spéciale avec Luna et Raiko qui ne l'avait jamais gênée pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à donner cette place à Aki.

_ Tu vas être en retard, fit une voix légèrement goguenarde.

Elle se retourna pour observer Kiromaru. Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé en deux ans mais cela valait sûrement pour eux tous. Déjà grand, maintenant il la dépassait largement en taille et en stature. Malgré son statut de garde du corps, il restait aussi un guerrier de la colonie et devait veiller à sa protection ce qui faisait que ses muscles s'étaient particulièrement développés durant les dernières années le rendant plus athlétique que tout les autres adultes qu'elle avait pu voir. En plus de cela, il avait développé une certaine confiance en lui qui rendait le ton de sa voix légèrement cynique et fier à la fois. Mais, cela la faisait toujours sourire. Cette confiance qu'il respirait, l'inspirait.

_ C'est de ta faute, répliqua-t-elle véhémente.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas venir, déclara-t-il pour la énième fois.

_ Personne ne te remarquera dans le noir, insista Yui en gonflant les joues.

Kiromaru ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire. N'importe qui aurait crû qu'à 14 ans Yui aurait finalement grandis et serait devenue une jeune femme responsable mais elle était toujours aussi insouciante et immature, insistant sur des points jusqu'à en faire presque des caprices si jamais il osait les lui refuser.

_ Aki t'as invité, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller avec lui?

Yui grimaça. Il avait touché beaucoup trop juste et maintenant toutes ses sombres pensées lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce qui la bloquait avec Aki et ne savait pas comment le formuler… Même Kiromaru semblait étonné de son comportement ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son malaise à ce sujet.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec _lui_ , murmura Yui boudeuse.

Elle se rendait à ce festival depuis des années mais un sentiment s'imposait graduellement jusqu'à la torturait continuellement dès qu'elle y mettait les pieds. C'était un endroit où tout le monde allait avec les personnes qui lui tenaient à coeur pour passer un bon moment. Mais, il manquait toujours quelqu'un quand elle y était.

Kiromaru ne répondit rien à sa dernière phrase. Il savait très bien qui elle visait mais il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa requête. La présence d'un queerat était interdite durant le festival et en général dans l'enceinte de la ville à moins d'avoir un laisser passer du comité d'éthique. Autant dire qu'il n'en obtiendrait jamais un pour une raison aussi puérile que celle-ci.

_ Comment tu me trouves? Demanda finalement Yui une fois qu'elle eut fini d'enfiler son kimono.

Il était bien incapable de juger sa beauté au vu que les queerats ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à cela. Mais, au fil des années il avait finit par déterminer certaines caractéristiques et attentes de Yui par rapport à cette question puisque visiblement elle la posait uniquement à lui. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs toujours étonné et amusé puisqu'elle aurait mieux fait de demander à un autre humain plutôt qu'un queerat comme lui.

Yui avait enfilé un yukata dans les ton bleu nuit avec des carpes koï dorées qui semblaient nager sur les pans du tissus. C'était plutôt réussi et Kiromaru reconnu le talent du couturier car les mouvements des poissons étaient tout simplement saisissant. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attacher son obi et il se leva pour le faire.

_ J'aime bien, déclara-t-il. Tu cherches à plaire à Aki?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique et il comprit rapidement qu'il avait réussi quand il la vit écarquiller les yeux avant qu'elle ne lui donne une tape sur le front (après qu'elle ait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre celui-ci).

_ Tu es vraiment trop méchant, soupira celle-ci tandis qu'il faisait passer le obi autour de sa taille.

_ Je ne suis qu'à votre humble service kami-sama, répliqua-t-il goguenard.

Yui grimaça mais n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer car il entreprit de serrer la ceinture pour faire tenir les pans de son yukata. Elle eut la respiration coupée et se tient à la tunique de Kiromaru pour ne pas tomber. Celui-ci finit d'attacher le obi mais elle garda ses mains sur ses épaules sans sembler vouloir bouger. Elle n'avait pas envie de se redresser et de reprendre son rôle de jeune fille normale. Elle était bien là dans les bras de Kiromaru. Mieux que dans ceux d'Aki. Même mieux que dans ceux de Luna.

Kiromaru hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Lui-même devait reconnaître qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement la laisser partir là où il ne pouvait pas la protéger, même si ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais c'était uniquement car c'était son devoir et que s'il échouait c'était sa colonie qui en subirait les conséquences. Il sentait les mains de Yui sur ses épaules et son corps pressé contre le sien mais ces sensations ne lui disaient rien et lui semblaient même étrangères. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux et les caressa doucement, il sentit Yui se détendre sensiblement. Les lèvres de la jeune fille vinrent se poser dans son cou et un frisson le parcourut. Il l'avait déjà ressenti et c'était habitué à cette sensation même si elle était aussi étrange que incompréhensible. Son autre main vient se poser dans le creux des hanches de Yui pour la serrer contre lui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il posa son museau dans le cou de la jeune fille sans réussir à comprendre comment poser ses lèvres comme elle. C'était un jeu entre eux. Depuis plusieurs années. Ils exploraient leurs corps; leurs sensations mais sans jamais dépasser la limite qui n'existait que dans leurs esprits.

Yui savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle ne se l'était jamais avouée. Pourtant, elle prenait un plaisir certain dans ce jeu tabou auquel ils se livraient.

_ Yui tu es prête? Demanda la voix de son père derrière la porte.

_ Oui, j'arrive ! S'exclama Yui.

_ Luna est là.

La jeune fille se sépara à regret de Kiromaru.

_ Occupe toi bien de la colonie pendant mon absence, lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Je serais là quand tu rentreras.

Elle ne le montra pas mais cette réponse lui donna suffisamment de réconfort pour qu'elle parte le coeur léger. Luna l'attendait devant sa maison. Elle portait elle aussi un yukata mais plus dans les tons rouges avec des motifs fleuris qui lui donnait un air adoucis qui tranchait caricaturalement avec son caractère de feu.

_ Hey Yui j'ai eu une super idée !

_ De quoi tu parles Luna? Demanda celle-ci surprise de son engouement soudain.

_ Tu te souviens des déguisements de monstres?

Yui acquiesça vivement, ces costumes lui avaient toujours mis la frousse. Déjà parce qu'ils représentaient deux créatures qui hantaient les histoires depuis leur enfance : les fiends et les démons de karmas. Tout deux sont des personnes utilisant le cantus mais s'étant faite littéralement dévorées par celui-ci avant de perdre toute humanité. Et, les déguisements durant le festival étaient censés les représenter et étaient plutôt réalistes.

_ Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, ronchonna Yui qui aurait préféré penser aux feux d'artifices qui les attendaient.

_ On pourrait déguiser Kiromaru sous l'un d'eux ! S'exclama Luna les yeux brillants.

En deux ans, la relation entre Kiromaru et Luna avait littéralement changé du tout au tout. Yui n'avait jamais compris ce rapport de compétition qu'ils avaient d'abords entretenu mais soudainement, ils étaient devenus plutôt amis et semblaient se comprendre étonnement au-delà des mots.

_ Mais les adultes risquent de s'en rendre compte, s'inquiéta Yui.

_ Vu sa taille personne ne fera attention, la rassura Luna. J'ai réussi à voler un des déguisements il y a quelques jours ! Je voulais te faire la surprise !

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna Yui.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Luna ces derniers temps et la revoir lui procurait un plaisir certain même si elle était étonnée par sa soudaine motivation à faire venir Kiromaru au festival. Luna baissa la tête et ses yeux bleus disparurent derrière les mèches folles de ses cheveux. Elle avait grandi elle aussi, ses traits s'étaient affinés, ses formes s'étaient légèrement arrondies pour la transformer en une magnifique jeune femme.

_ On n'est plus trop tous ensemble en ce moment, avoua Luna d'une voix douce et empreinte de mélancolie. Et puis… J'ai vu que tu ne semblais pas heureuse, alors je voulais te rendre heureuse…

Yui fut tellement touchée par ses mots qu'elle sentit les larmes monter aux yeux et elle se précipita pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

_ On restera toujours ensemble, je te promets, s'exclama-t-elle emportée par l'émotion. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée toute seule…

_ Je ne veux pas rester avec Yashiro, sanglota Luna.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée, riposta Yui, on demandera à notre professeur. Je demanderais à être groupée avec toi!

_ Merci… Tu veux bien essayer mon idée alors?

_ Bien sûr !

Une heure plus tard elles étaient arrivées sur la place centrale de Kamisu 66. Beaucoup de personnes déambulaient déjà parmis les stands, la plupart étaient habillées traditionnellement comme elles. Les rues étaient éclairées uniquement par des lanternes laissant de grands espaces perdus dans le noir de la nuit seulement illuminés par la lumière des étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Personne ne remarqua que les deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient la main étaient suivies par un des monstres déguisés. Luna et Yui attrapèrent des poissons dans des petits bassins prévus à cet effet en s'entraidant tout en riant quand l'un d'eux esquivait leur coup de filet maladroit. Elles repartirent avec chacune un bocal qu'elles serraient contre elles avec amusement.

L'heure des feux d'artifices approchait alors les trois amis partirent s'installer à l'écart du festival. Yui et Luna s'assirent près du canal en tenant toujours leurs bocales.

_ J'ai envie de relâcher le mien, avoua Yui.

_ Moi aussi.

En même temps elles versèrent l'eau dans le canal et elles virent rapidement les deux poissons nager vivement dans le noir. Yui sentit une drôle d'émotion la parcourir en voyant le bocal vide.

_ Les feux d'artifices ne vont pas tarder, chuchota Luna avec empressement. On doit aller un peu plus haut.

Yui attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et elles grimpèrent, suivis du monstre, jusqu'à trouver un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Mais, ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

_ Yui, s'exclama Raiko en voyant son amie.

_ Raiko ! Tu m'as manquée !

Les deux jeunes filles se prirent dans leurs bras avec une joie sans bornes. Luna s'installa à côté de Ukio qui s'était installé à moitié endormi à moitié attentif. Finalement, un bruit de pas se fit entendre et ils découvrirent Aki. Celui-ci sembla hésiter à quelques pas d'eux et Yui se détacha de Raiko pour s'éloigner inconsciemment.

_ Je, commença-t-il hésitant. Je m'en vais.

_ Attends ! S'exclama Yui. Tu peux rester.

Elle semblait légèrement hésitante mais le regard blessé de son ami lui avait paru sincère. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils avaient dû se mettre en groupe, elle le savait pertinemment. De plus, il s'était toujours montré respectueux envers elle.

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir évité, avoua-t-elle en dardant son regard doré sur lui. Tu veux bien qu'on reste amis?

_ Bien sûr !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six comme quand ils venaient d'entrer à l'Académie. Kiromaru retira son masque et s'assit à côté de Yui. Celle-ci en profita pour se glisser entre ses jambes puis Luna s'allongea contre le torse de Yui. De leurs côtés, Ukio et Raiko se tenaient la main dans toute une expression sincère de leur relation. Aki s'installa devant eux, silencieux. Leur groupe traversait une phase difficile où ils cherchaient tous leurs repères et un moyen d'exprimer leurs émotions mais ils espéraient tous secrètement qu'ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours.


	3. And for their sake

La suite :3

* * *

 **Part III : And for their sake**

* * *

Cela aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ils avaient réussi tout les cinq les examens de fin de l'Académie. Ils étaient maintenant des adultes accomplis à presque vingt ans. Yui avait quitté précipitamment l'école; pressée de le montrer à son père et Kiromaru. Elle retrouva ce dernier au même endroit que d'ordinaire et se jetta dans ses bras en faisant fi du regards des passants qui déambulaient autour d'eux.

_ J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle comblée.

Kiromaru la rattrapa sans aucun soucis mais il ne sembla pas partager son engouement. Il resta silencieux et son regard vert l'inquiétait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en redoutant la réponse.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Yui tomba à genoux devant le corps de son père. Il avait été habillé dans le respect des traditions et son visage était recouvert d'un drap blanc. Il fallut une énorme volonté à la jeune femme pour rester stoïque. C'était son devoir, elle devait rendre fier son père et endossait le rôle qu'il lui avait destiné. Elle avait enduré tout ses secrets, tous ses mystères durant toutes ces années en attendant le moment où il lui révèlerait la vérité. Mais, maintenant il était mort. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé cette possibilité. Son père était fort et en bonne santé… Quelque chose n'était pas normale, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Kiromaru se tenait agenouillé à l'extérieur. La présence d'un queerat n'était pas autorisée dans la pièce malgré le fait qu'il ressente lui aussi vivement la perte de cet homme. Il avait durement conscience qu'ils devaient principalement la prospérité de leur colonie à sa présence et sa bienveillance envers son peuple. De plus, c'était lui qui lui avait confié la protection de Yui. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir après la perte de son père. Il l'apparentait à ce qu'il aurait ressenti si leur mère était morte… C'était une douleur inimaginable pour lui et il aurait voulu pouvoir aider Yui à la protéger. Une nouvelle fois il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de la protéger contre ce genre de douleur et de blessure.

Yui dirigea la cérémonie avec une grâce délicate et déférente. Elle ressemblait dans son kimono sombre à une déesse de la mort venue emmener le défunt dans le monde d'après. Aina les avait quitté quelques années avant. Sa mort avait été moins tragiques car au vu de son âge elle avait quitté cette vie dans une nuit paisible, mais maintenant c'était à Yui que revenait toutes les charges de la maison. Elle s'occupa de toute la veillée, puis de la cérémonie avant de diriger l'enterrement en présence de quelques personnes qu'elle avait elle-même choisit. Ce fut principalement des collaborateurs de son père et un membre du comité éthique fit même l'honneur de sa présence. Yui ne lui posa pas de questions et se contenta de l'accueillir comme il se le devait. Par contre, et à la stupeur des personnes présentes, elle imposa la présence de certains queerats comme Dreaky qui semblait aussi bouleversé par la mort de Daisaku que sa fille. Kiromaru vient aussi pour rendre respect à cet homme qu'il avait admiré et respecté depuis son enfance. Certains invités furent choqués et partirent mais Yui les ignora aussi simplement que s'ils n'avaient pas été là.

Enfin, quand tout fut terminé, la jeune femme se rendit dans sa chambre, dans la maison qui était maintenant la sienne pour elle toute seule. Kiromaru était là. Il l'attendait, agenouillé au centre de la pièce. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Elle avait suivit toute la journée comme un fantôme sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

_ Yui, appela Kiromaru sans savoir quoi lui dire pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elle darda un regard mordoré vide sur lui. Puis, soudain, ses traits se troublèrent et ses yeux devinrent humides, enfin elle fondit en larmes. Toute la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti et qui s'était accumulée durant toute la journée la submergea et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Kiromaru. Le queerat la rattrapa en ressentant son désespoir comme si c'était le sien. Mais, alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment la consoler, elle prit les devant et l'embrassa. Ce qui le prit au dépourvu ce fut que d'ordinaire, durant leurs jeux, elle se contentait d'explorer son cou mais cette fois-ci elle embrassa directement sa gueule. Choqué il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une avidité qui le prit complètement au dépourvu.

_ Yui, tenta-t-il de l'arrêter. Tu ne peux pas…

_ Je suis une adulte maintenant, répliqua celle-ci sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. I do what i want to do.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle entreprit de passer sa main sous la tunique sombre qu'il portait. Elle sentit sa fourrure qu'elle avait déjà pu toucher à plusieurs occasions mais cette fois-ci elle avait décidé qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas en chemin. Elle ressentait le besoin impétueux d'accéder à ses désirs et son désir, elle le reconnaissait maintenant, cela avait toujours été Kiromaru. Celui-ci avait simplement posé ses mains sur les hanches de Yui et n'osait ni bouger ni même respirer. Plusieurs idées contradictoires s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit sans dessus dessous. Il ne pouvait pas s'accoupler avec un dieu, encore moins Yui. Il la respectait elle aussi, il voulait la protéger et si jamais ils dépassaient les bornes il savait que les autres dieux ne l'accepteraient jamais. Pourtant, elle semblait tellement désespérée qu'il ne voulait pas non plus lui causer plus de mal qu'elle en avait déjà subis. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte du trouble de Kiromaru. Elle posa son front contre le sien et il sentit ses larmes tomber sur ses joues.

_ J'ai besoin de toi Kiromaru, murmura-t-elle la voix brisée.

La détresse qu'il ressentit dans ses mots le saisit aux tripes et il ne voulut plus qu'une chose : retirer tout ce désespoir de sa voix. Il voulait la rendre heureuse, peu importait qu'il risquait la peine de mort pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'était qu'un guerrier donc il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire mais il avait déjà pu observer par hasard des dieux prenant du plaisir. Fort de cette supposition, il prit Yui dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son futon où il la déposa sous lui avec une délicatesse attentionnée et passionnée.

_ Kiromaru, murmura Yui les joues rouges et le regard trouble mais elle ne pleurait plus.

Rassurée de voir que son chagrin semblait s'éloigner, le queerat décida de continuer sur cette voie. Il entreprit de dénouer les différentes couches de son kimono de deuil jusqu'à découvrir avec stupeur le corps totalement nu de la jeune femme. Il l'avait déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises mais l'avoir ainsi totalement à sa merci avait quelque chose qui le troubla malgré tout. Il resta une fraction de seconde à contempler ce fruit défendu avant d'oser poser une main sur un de ses seins qu'il caressa avec hésitation. Il la vit frissonner et ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent sur ses joues. Yui sentait des vagues de désirs traverser tout son corps depuis son ventre jusqu'à son esprit et elle comprit que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant avec Luna n'avait été qu'un jeu en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant là. Tout son corps, tout son être était tendu dans l'attente de pouvoir sentir Kiromaru prendre possession d'elle. Yui se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser à nouveau, elle avait rêvé de ce baiser interdit pendant des années et sentir enfin le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes valaient toute l'abstinence du monde. Elle quémanda timidement l'entrée de sa gueule avec sa langue et celui-ci la laissa entrer avec hésitation. Leur baiser devient rapidement plus passionné et la jeune femme se colla contre lui avec une envie brûlante.

Yui sentit la main de Kiromaru descendre le long de son corps caressant ses seins, son ventre, puis ses cuisses jusqu'à remonter à son entre-jambe. Un long frisson d'excitation la fit gémir d'anticipation et elle sentit la chaleur gagner ses joues avec gêne. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant pour se cacher et attrapa ses cheveux de ses mains pour s'y aggriper avec force tandis que Kiromaru entreprenait de découvrir son sexe de ses doigts agiles. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentit faillit lui faire perdre la tête et elle s'accrocha à lui avec un désespoir délicieux. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu apprendre à se débrouiller ainsi mais il faisait tout simplement des merveilles. Elle sentit la jouissance la traverser par vagues de plus en plus fortes jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle allait jouir. Sur le coup elle mordit dans l'épaule de Kiromaru pour éviter d'être entendue par un quelconque occupant de la maison.

Yui retomba sur l'oreiller, complètement essoufflée et les joues en feu.

_ Désolée de t'avoir mordu, fit-elle un petit sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

_ C'est ça que tu appelles mordre? Se moqua-t-il.

Yui lui lança un regard à moitié agacé à moitié amusé avant de s'étonner de le voir s'allonger à côté d'elle dans une position de repos.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonne-t-elle.

_ Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

_ Alors qu'on vient seulement de commencer à s'amuser ? Répliqua Yui avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Je croyais que les dieux faisaient comme ça, supposa Kiromaru en la regardant perplexe.

_ Petit un tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se reproduire comme ça, petit deux où as-tu vu deux humains faire ça?!

_ Il faut bien que je te surveille même quand tu es avec Luna.

Yui lui lança un regard totalement choqué pour le coup avant de se ressaisir. Après tout, elles n'avaient jamais été spécialement discrètes ni attentives donc c'était en parti de leur faute.

_ De toute façon, ne crois pas que je ne connaisse pas suffisamment les queerats, se reprit-elle en se redressant pour le surplomber. Je sais que votre anatomie est sensiblement la même que celle des humains. La seule différence c'est que les seuls à se reproduire se sont ceux choisis par la reine.

_ Justement, je n'en suis pas un, lui fit-il remarquer sans montrer le moindre trouble.

_ Mais physiologiquement tu n'as pas besoin d'en être un pour pouvoir le faire, insista Yui en grimpant soudainement sur lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

_ Je te montre une autre façon de t'amuser.

Et sans hésiter, elle passa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Kiromaru qui se raidit sensiblement sous ses doigts. Il la regarda faire légèrement perdu, le faisait paraître pour une fois moins sûr de lui et un peu… Inquiet? Les caresses de Yui provoquait en lui des sensations qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir et qui l'emplissait d'une perplexité profonde. Depuis qu'il vivait avec elle il avait appris beaucoup de chose sur les dieux mais c'était la première fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose sur lui. Il avait toujours cru que la reproduction était réservée à ceux choisis par la reine mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Ou alors il n'était pas normale. Mais, il n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner d'avantage car Yui passa sa main directement dans son pantalon pour attraper son sexe entre ses doigts légèrement froid. Le contact le surpris mais diffusa aussi ce qui semblait être du plaisir dans tout son être. Yui darda son regard doré sur lui tandis qu'un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Avec étonnement Kiromaru sentit du désir monter en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne supporte plus de la laisser le toucher ainsi. Il se redressa brusquement et attrapa sa main pour l'attirer d'un coup vers lui.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque la gueule à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ Maintenant… commença doucement Yui en grimpant sur ses genoux, maintenant tu es à moi.

La jeune femme s'empala sur son sexe bandé avec difficulté. Elle avait légèrement surestimé ses capacités sexuelles et Kiromaru s'en rendit rapidement compte. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux pour les caresser tendrement et l'autre sous ses fesses pour l'aider à bouger lentement. Yui sentit la douleur et le plaisir mélangé la traverser et elle dû planter ses ongles dans l'épaule de Kiromaru pour ne pas pousser un petit cri de douleur. Le queerat se figea en se demandant si c'était normale qu'elle ait mal mais Yui continuait de bouger sans se plaindre. De plus, la sentir nue serrée contre lui, son souffle chaud agité contre sa nuque et ses formes dans ses mains, le rendait fou. Des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas commençaient à prendre le pas sur ses réflexions jusqu'à lui donner envie de prendre les devants sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il avait envie de la sentir et de la prendre sans contestations. Au même moment, Yui poussa un léger gémissement tandis que le sexe de Kiromaru entrait complètement en elle. La jeune femme se sentit alors totalement complète et la sensation lui fit perdre la tête avec un bonheur extrême.

_ Kiromaru…

Entendre son prénom prononcer avec autant de luxure dans la voix acheva de le rendre fou de désir mais il vénérait toujours Yui et refusait de la blesser. Il voulait rendre un hommage à son corps et lui donner tout le plaisir qu'elle méritait. Kiromaru passa ses mains sur les hanches de Yui avant de pivoter de façon à ce que son dos touche le mur tout en restant sur ses genoux. Légèrement en hauteur les cheveux de Yui tombaient sur son visage et il chercha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Yui…

Il commença à bouger en fonction des réactions de la jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. En désespoir de cause elle mordit à nouveau dans l'épaule de Kiromaru et celui ci accentua ses coups de reins en la voyant près de jouir.

_ Yui, murmura t-il.

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire à quel point il voulait lui faire du bien, la protéger et la vénérer alors il ne pouvait que répéter son nom en espérant qu'elle comprenne tout ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

_ Kiromaru, répondit elle à bout de souffle.

Un gémissement lui échappa et électrisa totalement le queerat qui accélèra encore une fois ses mouvements de bassins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une soudaine vague de plaisir le terrasser complètement et sans s'en rendre compte il atteint l'orgasme en même temps que Yui qui ne parvient qu'à grande peine à étouffer son gémissement de jouissance.

Kiromaru la retient dans ses bras tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle avec un sourire comblé sur le visage.

_ Kiromaru je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours, murmura t elle les yeux fermés.

_ C'est mon rôle, je te protégerais jusqu'à ce que la mort m'en empêche. Et même elle je la combattrais pour te protéger.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Yui se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'esprit embrouillé. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tout ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Elle sentit sa volonté vaciller et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas flancher face à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Son père était mort. Le penser lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le coeur mais elle réussit à surmonter cet état de fait sans pleurer. Il l'avait formée et protégée pour cet instant là donc elle devait maintenant se montrer à la hauteur de ses espérances. Ensuite, elle se souvient de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Kiromaru. Elle sentit ses joues la brûler mais aussi une douce sensation l'envahir en songeant à ce moment interdit partagé. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose parce qu'elle en avait envie et non parce qu'elle devait le faire. Elle regarda à côté d'elle mais son garde du corps n'était pas là. Il dormait moins qu'elle et il était sûrement déjà entrain de l'attendre devant la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

La jeune femme se leva et entreprit de s'habiller avec un yukata de couleur sombre, se pliant ainsi au deuil qu'elle traversait. Ensuite, elle ouvrit le panneau coulissant qui donnait sur les champs et tomba sans étonnement sur Kiromaru. Celui-ci était agenouillé sur la terrasse en bois qui surplombait légèrement la vue.

_ Yui, fit-il celui-ci sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Kiromaru, répondit-elle en tentant de paraître le plus naturelle possible.

Elle sentit un désir violent l'éprendre totalement mais elle le maîtrisa d'une main de fer pour garder le contrôle totale de son être.

_ Est-ce que je peux vous conduire jusqu'à notre reine? Demanda Kiromaru avec une déférence aussi totale voir plus que d'ordinaire.

Mais, ce qui la surprit ce fut sa requête. Bien entendu elle avait déjà rencontré la reine de leur colonie, après tout c'était la moindre des choses. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois quand son père l'avait conduite devant elle. Alors qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine dix ans, elle était restée muette devant cette créature à la fois outrageusement déconvenante et aussi énormément impressionnante. La reine s'était adressée à eux dans un japonais parfait avec l'intonation d'une voix aussi féminine que n'importe qu'elle autre femme prenant Yashiru au dépourvu. La petite fille n'avait pas osé répondre quoi que ce soit et n'avait réussi qu'à peine à s'incliner respectueusement devant elle. Kiromaru s'était ensuite légèrement amusé de sa réaction mais elle avait appris à vaincre sa timidité envers la reine au fur et à mesure des visites qu'elle lui avait rendu. Aujourd'hui, il était temps qu'elle se présente comme la nouvelle gérante de la ferme, et de la colonie.

Yui fit signe à Kiromaru de lui ouvrir le chemin et elle le suivit sans un mot. Les adultes et les queerats qu'ils croisèrent lui souhaitèrent leurs condoléances auxquelles elle répondait invariablement par une légère inclinaison de la tête. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur des tunnels de la colonie. La reine préférait ses quartiers sous terre plutôt que de s'installer dans une des cabanes construites sur la surface. Yui connaissait déjà le chemin mais elle redécouvrit le sentiment d'oppression à l'intérieur des parois de terres, la chaleur étouffante et l'obscurité inquiétante. Pourtant, Kiromaru évoluait avec une aisance indéniable et la jeune femme ne put ignorer la grâce qui se dégageait de sa façon de se mouvoir. Il s'arrêta devant l'alcôve abritant les appartements de la reine et le queerat s'effaça devant elle pour la laisser entrer. Yui avança sans hésiter et alluma les torches disposaient autour de la salle grâce à son cantus. La reine apparut dans toutes son énormité devant elle. Elle la dépassait de plusieurs têtes et remplissait la quasi totalité de la pièce tandis que les flammes se reflétaient sur sa peau d'un mélange rose et violet assez détonant.

_ Je vous remercie d'accepter ma présence ici, déclara Yui en utilisant la langue des queerats par politesse.

_ Et je vous remercie d'accepter de venir me rendre visite dans mon humble demeure, répondit la Reine dans une japonais parfait. J'ai appris pour votre père et je tenais à vous dire que toute la colonie le pleur.

_ Je suis touchée par votre considération, avoua la jeune femme sans mentir.

_ Mais, je ne vous ai pas fais venir ici uniquement dans ce but, reprit la reine. Votre père m'a confié une tâche s'il devait venir à mourir avant de pouvoir la remplir lui-même.

_ De quoi s'agit-il? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Yui surprise par ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

_ Dreaky, appela la reine, ramène nous la boîte.

Le queerat passa rapidement devant la lumière des torches et la jeune femme s'étonna de ne pas s'être aperçue de sa présence avant. Celui-ci revient avant que son absence ne se fasse pesante et il déposa une boîte en bois aux pieds de Yui tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela avec moi, le rassura Yui d'une voix douce.

_ Mais votre père, commença Dreaky.

_ Mon père devait préserver les apparences. Quant à moi, vous m'avez tous vu naître et grandir, je vous considère comme ma famille et une famille ne s'incline pas ainsi.

Le queerat sembla pris complètement au dépourvu mais le sourire encourageant de Yui sembla le rassurer et il se releva.

_ Je peux compter sur toi, Dreaky, pour m'aider aussi fidèlement que tu as aidé mon père?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Je vous aiderais aussi, ajouta la reine qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange.

_ Merci. Je vous promets de toujours protéger la colonie du frelon-géant.

Ensuite, Yui ramena la précieuse boîte jusque dans le bureau de son père. Elle ne s'y était jamais rendue sans la présence de son père et l'absence de celle-ci la laissa légèrement indécise. Kiromaru s'arrêta à l'entrée et elle l'encouragea à la suivre.

_ Je n'ai rien à te cacher, déclara-t-elle en déposant la boîte sur un meuble.

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et une lettre tomba au sol tandis que se dévoilait un étrange animale.

_ Un minoshiro ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec étonnement.

Mais, elle se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas possible. Comment aurait-il pu survivre à un tel traitement? Si c'était vraiment une créature vivante elle aurait déjà dû commencer à se décomposer.

_ Un faux-minoshiro, comprit-elle dans un murmure.

La créature sembla sortir d'une intense torpeur et ses yeux s'illuminèrent ainsi que la totalité de son corps qui ressemblait à de la gélatine transparente et colorée. Des espèces de tentacules s'agitaient paresseusement sur sa tête et le haut du corps mais il ne sembla pas essayer de s'enfuir ce qui étonna encore d'avantage Yui. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de cet étrange créature étaient les légendes qu'on racontait à son sujet. Apparement, c'était soit des démons qui empoisonnaient l'esprit, soit des créatures annonçant la mort prochaine de celui qui les approchait.

_ Pourquoi mon père voulait me donner ça ? Est-ce que tu es vivant? Demanda-t-elle en desespoire de cause.

Mais, la créature ne semblait pas réagir à sa voix ni au changement de situation. Finalement, Yui décida de lire la lettre en premier lieu avant d'aviser sur ce qu'elle ferait de cet étrange présent.

 _Yashiru,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que malheureusement je suis mort avant d'avoir pu te révéler toute la vérité moi-même. Je m'excuse par avance de te laisser seule mais j'ose espérer que Kiromaru et le reste de la colonie prendront soin de toi. Je sais que le comité de l'éthique me surveille depuis de nombreuses années et qu'ils attendent le bon moment pour se débarrasser de moi. Ils espèrent pouvoir mieux te contrôler que moi mais je pense que cette idée sera leur perte._

 _Ce que tu as devant toi est un faux-minoshiro. C'est une fabrication de l'homme mais bien avant que notre société soit construite. Tu dois le laisser charger au soleil avant de pouvoir l'utiliser mais il te révélera tout ce que tu dois savoir. Prends garde à son système de défense car il pourra essayer de te fausser compagnie en t'éblouissant._

 _Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir te voir grandir et vieillir mais je sais que tu sauras réussir là où j'ai échoué._

 _Prend garde aux chats impurs._

 _Ton père qui t'aime._

Une larme silencieuse glissa sur la joue de Yui qui resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes. Son père, même mort, continuait de placer tous ses espoirs en elle, l'écroulant sous un poid immense d'une destiné qu'elle n'était pas sûr de comprendre totalement. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Elle prit le faux-minoshiro et le disposa à l'extérieur mais dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait l'apercevoir par mégarde. Elle confia la tâche à Kiromaru de le surveiller tandis qu'elle faisait le tour de la propriété avec Dreaky pour voir où en étaient leurs affaires.

Heureusement, son père et Dreaky avaient visiblement tout organisé car elle n'eut aucun mal à reprendre les rênes de la ferme. Et alors que le soleil dépassait sa position la plus haute, Yui décida de rejoindre Kiromaru. Elle apporta de quoi se sustenter tandis qu'ils observaient l'étrange créature. Soudain, celle-ci sembla s'activer et Yui agrippa ses lunettes de soleil pour prévenir toutes tentatives de fuite de sa part.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix qu'elle voulait autoritaire et ferme.

_ Je suis la librairie nationale de la branche Osaka, déclara une voix étrangement mécanique. Version solaire et autonome.

_ Une libraire, répéta Yui étonnée. Où sont les livres alors?

_ Tous les livres publiés dans l'histoire du Japon sont conservés sous format numérique dans mon disque centrale.

Alors, Yui compris. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle était la source d'information la plus complète qui existait au monde. Les possibilités de connaissances et de savoir qui s'étendait devant elle la laissèrent abasourdie.

_ Que sait-tu du cantus? Demanda Yui pour commencer par quelque chose dont elle avait déjà certaines connaissances.

_ Le cantus est un pouvoir psychique s'étant développé chez l'être humain dans les environs de l'année 2011. Autrement nommée PK, son apparition a causé l'effondrement de la société humaine à cette époque avec l'apparition de fiends. Ceux-ci atteints d'un syndrome les conduisait à utiliser leur cantus uniquement pour tuer. Tandis que les démons de karmas se retrouvaient incapable de contrôler leur pouvoir déformant tout sur leur passage causant ainsi la mort de centaines de personnes.

Yui connaissait un peu cette histoire. Même si elle se rendait maintenant compte que certains détails lui échappaient encore.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

_ L'humanité s'est divisée en plusieurs groupes : l'empire du cerisier en fleur était dominé par un empereur manipulant le cantus et tyrannisant ceux n'en étant pas doté, un autre de scientifiques à part du monde, des chasseurs sans cantus tentant de survivre et des bandits utilisant le PK pour des faits malhonnêtes.

_ De quel groupe vient notre société ? Demanda Yui en redoutant la suite.

_ Les scientifiques après plusieurs années de recherches sont sortis de leur isolement pour empêcher l'extinction de l'humanité. Ils ont créé votre société à partir de leurs recherches.

_ C'est à dire?

_ Ils ont découverts comment construire la société parfaite. Tout d'abords ils ont dû modifier leurs gênes pour que les humaines ne puissent plus s'entre-tuer. S'appuyant sur les meutes de loups, ils ont ajouté le retour de mort qui fait que si un humain tue un autre son cantus le tuera sur le coup. Aussi, ils ont jugé l'importance de l'éducation pour que les enfants soient hypnotisés et contrôlés dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais, il fallait aussi un environnement stable et ont construits une société semblable à celle de bonobos. Ces singes avaient recours aux activités sexuelles pour répondre au stress que ce soit entre individus matures ou non. Le but était d'encourager les rapports sexuels entre enfants dès le plus jeune âge et peu importe le sexe. De plus, la théorie de la pomme pourrie termina cette société : l'idée qu'un individus montrant la moindre faiblesse psychologique, contrôlée par l'indice de personnalité, ou de contrôle de mantra, serait immédiatement retiré du panier pour éviter de contaminer la totalité de celui-ci. Ainsi, l'âge où les enfants avaient des droits, auparavant fixé à quelques semaines après la conception, fut élevé à dix sept ans permettant ainsi de pouvoir en disposer.

Yui resta stoïque tout le temps de l'explication. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucun trouble tandis qu'elle réfléchissait mentalement à toutes ces informations. Elle ne pouvait que les croire car c'était son propre père qui avait mis ce faux-minoshiro entre ses mains. Non, ce qui la troublait vraiment c'était ce que impliquait toutes ces révélations. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, leur société ressemblait vraiment à ce que la créature décrivait. Tout d'un coup, elle se souvient d'une petite fille timide et douce qui n'arrivait pas à faire un château de cartes. Pourquoi avait-elle oublié cette fille? Quel était son nom déjà? Avec horreur elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de s'en souvenir comme si son esprit avait été malaxé de tel façon à ce qu'elle ne retienne que le nécessaire. Elle caressa nerveusement sa cicatrice sur le front. Qui la lui avait faite déjà? N'était-ce pas un garçon de l'académie? Mais lequel? Elle en voyait personne de sa connaissance capable d'une telle chose. Blesser quelqu'un… Oui… De vieux souvenirs de son passages au temple de la pureté lui revient en mémoire. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti en pensant avoir blessé le prêtre… Et puis… Une société d'amour. Les moments d'intimités qu'elle avait passé avec Luna lui revinrent en mémoire. A chaque fois que quelque chose arrivait elles s'embrassaient et Yui avait fondu dans ses bras sans arrières pensées. Mais cela n'aurait été qu'à cause du stress des études? Puis, son regard se tourna vers Kiromaru qui était resté imperturbable. Ce qui était arrivé la veille n'était dû qu'à cause de son besoin contrôlé depuis l'enfance? Mais une autre question la traversa alors.

_ Si le retour de mort force l'utilisateur de cantus à se tuer. Alors ceux qui n'en ont pas les auraient tous exterminés. Mais, maintenant tout le monde a un cantus, comment cela se fait-il? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Les scientifiques ayant pointés ce fait du doigt décidèrent de faire en sorte que les humains ne pouvant pas utiliser le cantus ne soient plus humains. Ils cherchaient un animal facilement utilisable pour répondre à leur besoin et se tournèrent vers le rat nu. Une espèce africaine vivant sous la domination d'une reine mais pouvant ainsi créer des ouvriers parfaits et serviles. Ils mélangèrent l'ADN d'humain avec ceux-ci pour les rendre méconnaissable annulant ainsi le retour de mort. Aujourd'hui, ils appellent cette espèce des queerats.

Yui se leva brusquement en tremblant. Elle n'osait pas regarder du côté de Kiromaru tellement elle était choquée par cette révélation. L'horreur de ce qu'elle signifiait lui donna la nausée et elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle fut rattrapée par Kiromaru qui resta silencieux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fais, murmura-t-elle en état de choc.

Elle sentit son cantus bouger en elle tentant de répondre au flot important d'émotions qu'elle ressentait soudainement.

_ Reprends toi, déclara Kiromaru.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était inconsciemment entrain de faire subir une pression énorme au faux-minoshiro qui se tordait dans tous les sens avec un bruit de crissement insupportable. Yui arrêta instantanément son cantus et ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

_ On ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça, décréta-t-elle.

Le soir même, Yui ruminait encore tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à interroger le faux-minoshiro apprenant ainsi d'autres sombres secrets sur l'organisation de leur société. Entre autre elle comprit enfin la véritable signification de la barrière sacré qui encadrait leur ville et dont le but n'était en réalité pas de les protéger du monde extérieur mais bien de protéger leur ville d'eux même. En clair, leur cantus n'était jamais contrôlé à 100% même par des individus particulièrement doués et il s'échappait continuellement transformant et modifiant l'environnement. Mais pour éviter que cela ne cause de véritables problèmes la barrière leur permettait de déverser inconsciemment cet excédent dans la nature extérieur. Ainsi, plusieurs milliers d'espèces seraient éteintes depuis l'apparition de leurs pouvoirs tandis que des centaines d'autres apparaissent ou muttaient étrangement sur de très courtes périodes.

Mais Yui ne voyait pour l'instant aucune solution raisonnable pour modifier leur société. Elle ressentait viscéralement le besoin d'aider les queerats et les enfants, les deux premières victimes de ce système sauf qu'elle ne trouvait pas de réponse miracle.

_ Tu devrais te reposer, déclara soudainement Kiromaru en la sortant de sa réflexion.

Elle le regarda et vit à travers le panneau coulissant entrouvert que la nuit était tombée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Avec un soupir elle se retourna complètement pour lui faire face. Son calme apparant l'impressionnait et lui permettait à elle aussi de ne pas perdre pieds. Pourtant les révélations avaient été aussi bouleversantes pour lui que pour elle.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de te rebeller ? Demanda Yui intriguée.

_ Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna ironiquement Kiromaru. Les dieux nous écraseraient avec leurs pouvoirs. Même si on leur disait que nous sommes humains ils ne nous reconnaîtrait jamais en tant que tel.

La jeune femme rumina intérieurement sa réponse. Il n'avait pas tort mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant.

_ Il doit y avoir une solution et je te promets que je la trouverai !

Mais elle était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'elle ne la trouverait pas cette nuit là. Elle regarda à nouveau Kiromaru en ressentant le besoin irrépressible de se réfugier dans ses bras pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant tout le stress qu'elle avait subis. Était ce des désirs implantés ou non ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'était que malgré tout, elle faisait le choix de croire en Kiromaru et en elle.

_ Tu es sur ? Demanda le queerat tandis qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas, répliqua Yui espièglement.

_ Les autres dieux pourraient te condamner pour ça. Tu devrais te trouver un dieu avec qui avoir une descendance.

_ Qui te dis que j'en veux une dans une ville où il pourrait mourir pour la moindre raison ? Et je ne veux de personne d'autre dans mon lit que toi.

_ Je suis à tes ordres, répondit simplement Kiromaru tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire amusé.

Ils firent à nouveau l'amour avec une telle intensité que Yui se demanda si cela aurait été pareil avec un autre garçon. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Kiromaru était aussi humain elle voyait encore moins de raisons de se blâmer pour son comportement. Elle éprouvait ces sensations uniquement dans ses bras et pour rien au monde elle s'en serait privé.

Yui avait fait rapatrier le faux minoshiro auprès de la reine. Il valait mieux que personne ne puisse tomber malencontreusement dessus et que les autres adultes découvre ce qu'elle avait appris à leur insu. Mais, alors qu'elle écrivait un compte rendu pour le département de contrôle des exo espèce (autrement dit queerats) elle reçut un invité des plus inattendus : Tomiko Asahina la Chef du comité éthique donc la plus haute autorité de la ville. Elle arriva seule et dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Yui se leva abasourdi. Kiromaru s'inclina au sol et resta prostré sans se relever comme le voulait les règles.

_ Dame Asahina ! Declara Yui en tentant de se montrer à la hauteur de son propre rang. Quelle honneur de vous recevoir chez moi. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

_ J'ai appris pour votre père, fit la femme qui paraissait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Je tenais à vous faire part personnellement des mes plus sincères condoléances.

_ Cela me va droit au coeur, répondit Yui même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était sûrement elle qui avait donné l'ordre d'assassiner son père.

A cet instant là elle comprit clairement que la présence de Tomiko n'était absolument pas une visite de courtoisie. Elle venait pour lui montrer le rôle qu'elle devait jouer dans leur jeu et s'assurer qu'elle le remplissait sans faire de vagues.

_ J'ai suivi de près les évolutions de votre ferme et de la colonie du frelon géant, continua Tomiko sans paraître remarquer le trouble de Yui. Je suis impressionnée par leurs performances et j'ai décidé de permettre à leurs guerriers de servir plus activement notre cause. Ils répondront directement aux ordres du comité éthique et ainsi obtiendront certains privilèges.

En disant cela son regard s'était porté sur le queerat toujours prostré au sol et elle avait semblé juger un instant la crédibilité de ses propres mots.

_ C'est un grand honneur, fit Yui en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Je vous ferais parvenir nos meilleurs guerriers le plus rapidement possible.

_ C'est parfait, apprécia Tomiko avec un léger sourire. Je vous souhaite de réussir encore mieux que votre père.

_ Merci, fit Yui en s'inclinant tout en ignorant la menace sous jacente.

La Chef du comité d'éthique commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner gracieusement.

_ Bien entendu j'aimerais beaucoup que ce queerat, elle désigna Kiromaru du doigt, fasse partie de votre sélection.

_ J'y veillerai personnellement, s'entendit répondre Yui.

Elle attendit d'être sur que Tomiko était parti avant de rentrer précipitamment dans sa chambre. Kiromaru la suivit par habitude et fut étonné de la voir fermer vivement le panneau derrière lui.

_ Elle sait tout, déclara Yui d'une voix blanche.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Kiromaru.

_ Elle se sert de vous, et de toi, comme de moyens de pressions pour m'atteindre et me contraindre à l'obéissance, explicita la jeune femme. Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre si je venais à te perdre…

Elle réalisa cela d'une voix blanche et sentit l'inquiétude la prendre à la gorge. Kiromaru la prit alors par les bras et la força à le regarder.

_ Ils ne pourront jamais nous faire plier, déclara t-il fièrement. Nous rempliront toutes leurs missions et nous nous rendrons encore plus indispensables pour eux ! Et je te promets que je reviendrai toujours. J'ai promis à ton père que je te protégerai et je le ferai. On doit utiliser leur plan à notre avantage.

_ Oui tu as raison, avoua Yui en commençant à voir les opportunités qui s'offraient à eux. Nous allons profiter de leur plan. Mais d'abords, je veux que tu m'apprenne à me battre au sabre.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Le jour suivant Kiromaru parti en direction du bâtiment où officiait le comité d'éthique en compagnie d'une dizaine des meilleurs guerriers de la colonie. Yui avait préféré ne pas tous les envoyer pour ne pas donner une mauvaise image de leur délégation mais elle avait tout de même pris la peine de rédiger une liste avec le nom et le code de chacun de ses meilleurs éléments. Il était de notoriété que chaque queerat était doté d'un code à sa naissance avec le nom de sa colonie en kanji et le numéro de sa naissance en suivant l'ordre de celle-ci. Bien entendu, ceux-ci communiquaient entre eux avec des noms qui leur était propre et Yui se faisait un devoir de tous les connaître. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas communiquer ainsi avec les membres hauts placés de leur ville donc elle dû se résoudre à utiliser les codes. Elle les accompagna sur un bout de chemin mais continuer la route avec eux aurait été mal perçu et elle dû les laisser partir à contre coeur. La jeune femme se retrouva seule et ressenti un intense sentiment de solitude pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se força à ne pas s'inquiéter, plaçant toute sa confiance en Kiromaru.

Yui se résolu à aller rendre visite à ses anciens camarades du groupe 5. Elle savait que Raiko et Ukio avaient finalement emménagé ensemble et elle décida que c'était l'occasion de renouer les liens avec eux. Depuis l'enterrement de son père elle s'était coupée du reste du monde mais il était temps d'y remédier. Elle avait reçu leur message pour l'inviter et si ses souvenirs étaient bons ils avaient emménagé dans une maison à Pinewind qui était le quartier de la ville construit dans la forêt. Yui n'avait pas été étonné que Raiko fasse un tel choix et elle était ravie pour elle.

Finalement, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une grande maison visiblement neuve devant laquelle se trouvait Raiko entrain de déplacer des meubles à l'aide de son cantus. Un sourire enfantin se dessina sur les lèvres de Yui et elle se faufila sans un bruit dans le dos de son amie.

_ Bouh! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravi en saisissant ses hanches entre ses doigts fins.

_ Yui ! Hurla Raiko en rattrapant in extremis la chaise qui avait faillis tomber au sol.

_ Raiko ! Répliqua Yui avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas t'annoncer comme une personne normale?

_ C'est ennuyant normale, bouda faussement la jeune femme qui semblait pour l'instant ne pas avoir plus de douze ans.

La rousse la regarda avec un air désapprobateur mais intérieurement elle était soulagée de voir que sa meilleure amie semblait aller bien. Et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas changé.

_ Tu veux entrer? Lui proposa-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr !

Raiko finit de déplacer le mobilier et elles purent s'installer autour de la nouvelle table de la salle à manger. La maison était construite autour d'un arbre ce qui donnait presque l'impression d'habiter littéralement au milieu d'une forêt avec la forte odeur de bois. Yui eut le droit à une visite guidée mais la décoration restait encore assez minimale puisqu'elle lui expliqua qu'ils venaient seulement d'emménager.

_ Où est Ukio? S'étonna Yui en le voyant nul part.

_ Il vient de commencer son nouveau travail, expliqua Raiko. Kaburagi est venu le chercher il y a deux jours pour en faire son apprenti.

_ Attends tu veux dire LE Kaburagi? S'étrangla la jeune femme.

_ Oui, avoua la rousse avec un petit sourire. Il a assuré que Ukio avait un énorme potentiel qu'il devait mettre au service de la sécurité de notre ville. Apparement, sa narcolepsie venait de la charge supérieur de son cantus qui épuise rapidement ses cellules et son organisme le forçant à dormir plus que la normale pour compenser.

_ C'est une sacré nouvelle, commenta-t-elle, je suis vraiment ravie pour vous.

Comme n'importe qui dans le village, Yui avait entendu parler de Shisei Kaburagi. Il occupait la place de conseiller parmis le conseil de sécurité et était surtout la personne la plus puissante qu'ils connaissaient. De multiples légendes couraient sur son compte comme le fait qu'il pourrait trancher la Terre en deux rien qu'avec la puissance de son cantus.

_ Et toi, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda doucement Raiko en jugeant qu'il valait mieux aborder ce sujet trop tôt que trop tard.

_ Bien sûr. S'occuper de l'administration de la ferme demande un charge de travail considérable mais heureusement je peux compter sur mes employés, expliqua Yui sans préciser que derrière ce dernier terme elle désignait plus largement les queerats que les adultes.

_ Je suis contente que tout se passe bien, déclara la rousse visiblement soulagée. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux compter sur nous?

Yui hésita une fraction de seconde à tout lui révéler. Après tout, elle avait été proche de Raiko depuis son plus jeune âge et quelques mois avant lui cacher la moindre chose lui aurait paru inconcevable. Mais, il s'était produit tellement d'évènements entre temps qu'elle ne savait plus en qui accorder sa confiance. De plus, maintenant que Ukio travaillait pour le conseil de sécurité il valait mieux éviter qu'elle les entraîne dans sa chute. C'était son combat et elle refusait d'y mêler ses amis.

_ Je le sais bien, répondit-elle finalement avec un léger sourire. Il faudrait qu'on fasse un repas chez moi, tous les six.

_ Bien sûr ! Luna et Aki seraient ravis d'avoir de tes nouvelles, assura Raiko. D'ailleurs… A propos de Aki, tu comptes répondre à sa demande?

Yui détourna brusquement le regard sous le coup de l'émotion. La violence de celle-ci la troubla légèrement et elle s'en voulut de réagir aussi brusquement par rapport à ce sujet mais cela avait le don de mettre ses nerfs à dur épreuve. Elle avait réussi à oublier cet évènement mais les paroles de Raiko venait de le remettre au goût du jour malgré elle. Juste avant qu'elle ne quitte l'Académie, Aki lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui. Beaucoup de ses camarades, pour ne pas dire la totalité avait quitté les études pour entamer une sérieuse relation à deux mais il était hors de question pour Yui de se plier à cette règle. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait compris que tout cela n'était dicté que par un formatage imposé depuis leur enfance. Même si elle était sûr que certaines personnes, comme Ukio et Raiko étaient réellement fait l'un pour l'autre, elle était aussi certaine que ce n'était pas son cas ni celui de Aki. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle savait et rechignait à lui briser le coeur. Une nouvelle fois elle se retrouvait au pied du mur et devait réfléchir à une solution pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

_ Tu sais que je ne veux pas vivre avec Aki, soupira Yui en essayant de raccourcir la conversation.

_ Tu devras bien finir par accepter quelqu'un, insista Raiko, personne ne peut vivre indéfiniment seul.

Sa remarque eut le don d'agacer encore un peu plus Yui qui eut envie de lui répliquer qu'elle était loin d'être seule mais elle n'était pas sûr que son amie soit prête à entendre cette vérité.

_ Je te contacterais pour le repas, déclara sèchement la jeune femme en se levant brusquement.

_ Yui attends ! Appela la rousse en essayant de la ratraper.

Mais, elle ne l'écouta pas et continua son chemin pour retourner chez elle. La colère qu'elle ressentait ne s'atténuait pas car elle était alimentée par son sentiment de frustration à l'idée que cette situation était uniquement dû à ce simulacre de société qu'avaient construit les adultes à leur détriment.

_ Yui !

La jeune femme se retourna étonnée d'entendre son prénom appelait alors qu'elle avait dépassé la limite de Pinewind. Avec surprise elle découvrit Luna qui courait dans sa direction en agitant joyeusement sa main. Elle arriva à sa hauteur les joues légèrement rosies par sa course et la respiration saccadée. Yui remarqua qu'elle avait légèrement changé depuis la dernière fois : ses longs cheveux bleus étaient tressés sur le côté de son crâne dégageant les traits fins de son visage. Elle se demanda alors si elle aussi avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Cette idée lui fut insupportable.

_ Yui je suis tellement contente de te voir ! S'exclama Luna en se jetant dans ses bras.

Cette soudaine proximité la mit mal à l'aise mais elle ne la repoussa pas non plus intensifiant l'incertitude entre elles. Elle vit ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de siennes et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais, Luna prit les devant et se recula légèrement.

_ Luna, je suis contente de te voir aussi, avoua Yui l'esprit partagé.

Est-ce que ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle n'était dû qu'à ce qu'on leur avait inculqué à l'école ou non? Elle ne voulait pas se comporter comme un singe mais d'un autre côté son amie ne méritait pas qu'elle la rejette.

_ Héhé ! Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau?

_ je suis allée rendre visite à Raiko, lui apprit Yui. Et toi?

_ Je me balade un peu en attendant de trouver une occupation, avoua Luna. Visiblement personne ne sait quoi faire de moi.

_ Tu peux venir travailler avec moi, proposa Yui avant même d'avoir réfléchis.

Elle se rendit compte trop tard de ce que cela impliquait mais sur le coup, entre le sentiment d'abandon provoqué par l'absence de Kiromaru, l'insistance d'Aki et de Raiko, l'expression perdue de Luna, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortirent de sa bouche. Son amie lui lança un regard bleu brillant de reconnaissance et elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, au moins en parti.

_ Merci Yui !

_ C'est normale, bafouilla la jeune femme en se demandant comment elle allait réussir à gérer à la fois la ferme et son amie légèrement surexcitée. Tu as un endroit où dormir?

Le regard piteux de Luna voulait tout dire.

_ Bon. Mon père a fait construire des logements pour les travailleurs. Je te montrerais ceux qui sont disponibles et tu choisiras celui qui te convient le mieux, décida Yui.

_ Tu me sauves la vie !

Une fois de plus elle se jeta dans ses bras et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent sans que ni l'une ni l'autre n'ose aller plus loin. Elles savaient que les relations charnelles étaient encouragées entre adultes mais elles avaient chacune leur raison de ne pas oser s'aventurer sur ce chemin là.

Finalement, elles retournèrent ensemble à la ferme et Luna en profitant pour lui raconter des anecdotes sur ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Apparemment, Aki avait été approché par le bureau de l'Éducation pour travailler avec eux. Visiblement, sa capacité à expliquer clairement et son habilité à démontrer les différentes utilisation du cantus avaient été remarqué et jugé à la hauteur de leur valeur. Mais, maintenant que Yui savait que c'était eux qui s'occupaient de choisir et de disposer les enfants, les "pommes pourries", elle ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer que Aki aurait la présence d'esprit de ne pas accepter.

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées à la ferme, Yui conduisit Luna à travers les petites maisons en bois installées à quelques distances de la sienne. Sans surprise, sa meilleure amie choisit la plus proche de la sienne et ensuite elle s'occupa de lui expliquer en quoi consisterait son travaille au sein de la plantation. Elle devrait superviser le travail des queerats, utiliser son cantus pour déplacer les cargaisons en direction du village entre autres tâches.

_ J'aimerais aussi que tu me rendes un service, expliqua Yui tandis qu'elle sirotait un thé sur la terrasse surplombant légèrement les champs.

_ Bien sûr !

_ J'aimerais que tu surveilles les autres adultes, déclara la jeune femme en décidant de faire confiance à Luna. Si jamais l'un d'eux s'en prend à un queerat je veux le savoir immédiatement.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, la rassura Luna. Je ne comprends toujours pas qu'on puisse s'en prendre ainsi à des créatures sans défense. Il n'y a aucune gloire dans de tels actes.

Yui brûlait de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait appris sur la véritable nature des queerats mais elle préféra s'abstenir. En lui donnant un travail ici, elle prenait déjà de grands risques qu'elle espérait ne jamais avoir à regretter. Alors qu'elle lui faisait signer les documents attestants de sa prise de fonction, Dreaky vient lui annoncer le retour de sa délégation.

_ Comment vont-ils? Demanda Yui sans réussir à dissimuler l'inquiétude dans sa voix et son regard.

Luna nota silencieusement ses détails mais ne fit pas de remarque. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait compris l'attachement que son amie avait pour les queerats de sa colonie et même en générale, mais elle avait la légère impression que quelque chose d'autre s'était produit. Elle espérait seulement que Yui finirait par lui révéler ce qu'elle lui cachait. C'était douloureux de se rendre compte qu'en à peine quelques jours leur relation de confiance avait autant changée mais Yui était la seule personne à laquelle elle pouvait se rattacher alors elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester à ses côtés.

_ Ne vous faites pas de soucis, la rassura Dreaky avec un sourire. Ils sont tous sains et saufs.

Au même instant, elle aperçut la silhouette de Kiromaru qui se détachait à l'horizon ainsi que celle de ses dix compagnons. Son garde du corps se présenta devant elle et s'inclina respectueusement comme le voulait les lois qui régissaient leurs vies mais Yui n'en ressentit qu'une puissante frustration. Elle avait envie de prendre son visage dans ses mains et vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé, elle voulait exprimer à quel point elle était soulagée de le revoir mais elle devait se forcer dans un rôle de convenance qui ne lui plaisait pas.

_ Je vous annonce humblement que la déesse Tomiko Asahina est ravie de notre participation. Elle vous fera savoir en tant voulu quand notre présence sera requise par le comité éthique, déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque et légèrement cynique.

_ J'en suis ravie, répondit Yui, même si je n'ai jamais douté de votre réussite. Vous pouvez tous vous reposer pour le reste de la journée.

Les autres queerats poussèrent des exclamations ravies avant de s'incliner joyeusement puis de filer à travers les champs pour rejoindre leur colonie.

_ Ma place est auprès de vous, décréta Kiromaru avec présomption en montant sur la terrasse pour reprendre sa place.

Yui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, intérieurement ravie de son comportement et de son assurance qui lui avait déjà manqués.

_ Luna va travailler avec nous à partir de maintenant, déclara la jeune femme.

_ Kiromaru ravie de te revoir, fit celle-ci en dédiant un sourire ironique au queerat.

_ Déesse, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et Yui se demanda pourquoi ils semblaient être de nouveau repartis dans leur relation de compétition comme quand ils étaient enfants. Mais, Luna éclata soudainement de rire.

_ Tu n'as pas changé ! Yui a bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi, déclara-t-elle sans arrêter de rire.

_ C'est un compliment qu'un simple queerat comme moi ne mérite pas, fit Kiromaru pour ne pas trahir son rôle malgré son sourire en coin.

Yui regarda tranquillement autour d'elle et prit note que personne ne pouvait les voir. Dreaky était déjà partit s'occuper des dernières questions de la journée.

_ Tu peux laisser tomber le masque Kiromaru, déclara-t-elle. Luna et toi êtes mes amis.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Luna, je sais bien que Kiromaru fait seulement semblant.

_ Seulement à moitié, ironisa celui-ci. Yui, tu es prête pour ta leçon?

_ Je vais me changer, déclara celle-ci.

Elle était habillée d'un léger yukata absolument pas apte au combat de quelque sort que ce soit. Elle partit dans sa chambre et Luna resta en arrière en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

_ Luna, fit soudainement Kiromaru.

_ Oui?

_ Le comité éthique a demandé à m'employer, avoua-t-il de but en blanc. J'aimerais que tu protèges Yui quand je ne suis pas là. Pourras-tu veiller sur elle en mon absence pour moi ?

Luna eut un sourire qui parut étonnement triste au queerat.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire pour toi, répliqua-t-elle, sans vouloir être méchante. Je tiens autant à elle que toi mon ami.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et leur compréhension mutuelle se renoua avec une intensité nouvelle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire ce qu'ils pensaient, ils le savaient déjà car ils le ressentaient tout les deux.

_ Je peux venir m'entraîner avec vous? Demanda finalement Luna avec curiosité.

_ Si Yui n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, acquiesça Kiromaru.

_ Je n'en vois pas, leur apprit justement celle-ci en revenant maintenant vêtue d'une simple tunique.

_ Merci, fit leur amie.

Ainsi commença leur nouvelle vie à trois, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'ils avaient imaginé enfant, mais c'était leur façon d'être heureux.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Yui se regarda dans le miroire. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'enfant fragile qu'elle avait pu être, laissant les autres dictés sa vie. Maintenant c'était elle qui tenait fermement les rênes en main. Enfin… C'était ce dont elle aurait voulu être su. Aujourd'hui allez être l'instant de vérité pour elle. Si elle n'arrivait pas à son but dans les prochaines heures, alors elle n'y arriverait jamais. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle la regarda faire avec un détachement éloigné. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux noirs avec une corde tressée, ses yeux dorés étaient maquillés de façon à les faire ressortir d'une façon presque irréelle. Ses vêtements étaient à la fois pratiques et confortables dégageant une impression de légèreté et de force dans ses mouvements tandis que l'épée passée à sa ceinture détonnait suffisamment pour impressionner ses interlocuteurs.

Elle avait maintenant 26 ans. Elle s'était imposée dans la ville de Kamisu 66 grâce à sa ferme possédant le contrôle quasi totale sur les productions alimentaires tandis que sa colonie des frelons géants étaient la plus grande et la plus fidèle aux humains.

Yui sortit de la maison et aperçu une ombre qui planait dans sa direction. Elle tendit le bras et un aigle se posa dessus. Elle l'avait appelé comme ça car c'était ainsi que le faux minoshiro avait décrit la créature mais celle ci avait été créé de toute pièce avec son cantus. Ainsi elle pouvait absolument lui faire confiance. Yui décroche le message de sa patte et le lu avec satisfaction, les informations de Kiromaru étaient idéales. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à entrer en jeu.

Elle arriva dans la salle de réunion du bureau d'éducation, et elle entra juste après avoir toqué. Les membres présents parurent choqués de sa présence.

_ Que faites vous ici ?! Interrogea la présidente visiblement contrariée par sa présence.

Yui prit le temps avant de répondre à sa question et elle aperçu Aki qui la regardait avec une expression choquée sur le visage.

_ Je suis venue chercher Sissina.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'indigna Masayo la vice-présidente.

_ Bien sûr que si, répliqua calmement Yui.

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à s'arrêter devant leurs bureaux disposés en demi-cercle et elle les dévisagea un par un. Aucun ne pouvait soutenir son regard, mal à l'aise par son impétuosité et son apparence dérangeante. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à elle, craignant le retour de mort, ni envoyer les chats impurs car ils suffisaient peut-être pour des enfants mais pas pour une adulte comme elle, et aucun queerat n'accepterait de l'assassiner même sous la menace de l'annihilation de sa propre colonie. De plus, elle était un pion trop utile pour eux, de son gant de velour elle avait réussis à rassembler la plupart des colonies des queerats qui avaient rendus leur ville encore plus prospère et paisible tandis que sa production nourrissaient la totalité de la population. Et, pour finir, eux-même avaient envie d'accéder à sa requête. La peur et le désir se disputaient entre eux et Yui savait lequel allait l'emporter, il lui suffisait seulement de trouver les mots justes.

_ Sissina n'a pas encore développé son cantus donc rien ne nous permet de juger si elle se transformera en démon de karma ou en fient. La théorie de la pomme pourrie n'est qu'une théorie et ne peut s'appliquer à une société comme la nôtre qui a autant évolué depuis sa création.

_ Mais si jamais cela arrivait quand même, nous serions responsables de dizaines voir de centaines de morts, répliqua la présidente incertaine.

_ Je m'en occuperai moi-même. Si jamais elle devait se révéler un danger pour notre ville je prendrais en main la question. Je vous demande seulement d'épargner une enfant de quatre ans. Et ainsi nous aurions tous l'opportunité de mener des tests sur les comportements et l'indice de personnalité en lien avec l'utilisation du cantus.

Il y eut un murmure étonné et choqué parmis les personnes présentes qui se rendaient compte de toutes les informations qu'elle détenait. En plus des points précédents, ils prennaient conscience qu'elle avait un autre atout considérable dans sa manche : le savoir. Et celui-ci pouvait être une arme redoutable s'il était correctement manipulé.

Ils lui demandèrent de patienter à l'extérieur et Yui alla s'adosser à un des piliers face à l'entrée de l'Académie. La ville était plongée dans le noir de la nuit et l'air chaud était agréable. Elle aperçut l'ombre de son faucon sur le sol, et un léger bruit dans les broussailles lui apprit que Kiromaru n'était pas loin. Finalement, à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Aki sortit avec quelque chose dans les bras. Yui se redressa légèrement agacée qu'ils aient choisis de l'envoyer lui en particulier pour venir s'adresser à elle. Avec soulagement, elle comprit que ce qu'il tenait dans les bras n'était autre que Sissina qui semblait endormie dans un profond sommeil.

_ Elle va bien ? Demanda Yui légèrement inquiète par l'épaisseur de son sommeil.

_ Nous l'avons simplement hypnotisée pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se blesse pas elle-même, lui apprit AKi.

Une réplique bien placée brûla les lèvres de Yui mais la jeune femme préféra garder sa langue. Déjà, ils accèdent à sa requête, et c'était une victoire suffisante pour qu'elle accepte de se montrer docile.

_ Je m'occupe d'elle à partir de maintenant, décréta la jeune femme d'une voix autoritaire en récupérant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Celle-ci n'émit pas un seul bruit durant le transfert mais elle se blottit contre elle quand elle sentit qu'on la prenait dans des bras accueillants. Yui eut le coeur serré en voyant ses longues boucles rousses qui tombaient sur son visage et qui lui rappelèrent cruellement Raiko. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? La jeune femme dû fermer un instant les yeux pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion.

_ Je suis désolé, fit soudainement Aki.

_ C'est trop tard pour l'être, répliqua sèchement Yui en tournant les talons prêtes à s'en aller.

_ Attends Yui ! S'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la jeune femme sans chercher à dissimuler davantage son agacement.

_ Je… Tu joues un jeu dangereux, murmura-t-il rapidement et furieusement. Les autres ne rêvent que de trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de toi aussi !

_ C'est une menace?

Elle s'était retournée pour poser la question et son regard mordoré se planta dans les yeux d'Aki avec autant de force qu'une lame acérée. Le jeune homme recula surpris par son accusation et la force qu'elle dégageait. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'était devenue la douce adolescente qu'il avait connue. Mais en réalité, il le savait bien, elle était toujours là devant lui, et c'était bien cette douceur caractéristique qui la poussait à agir ainsi. Pourtant, il souhaitait ardemment la protéger contre les autres membres du bureau.

_ Non ! Répliqua-t-il vexé qu'elle ait une si piètre opinion de lui. Je veux seulement te protéger.

_ Comment tu as protégé Raiko et Ukio? Demanda méchamment Yui. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou de ta sois-disante protection.

Elle tira sèchement sur son bras pour le forcer à la lâcher sans s'inquiéter de lui faire mal dans l'opération.

_ J'espère que tu arriveras à dormir après ce que tu as fais.

Yui marcha plusieurs mètres le long des canaux jusqu'à reprendre le chemin de la ferme. Dans ses bras, la petite fille dormait toujours à poings fermés mais elle n'osait pas la regarder. Elle avait besoin de rester forte encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement en sécurité. Des bruits de pas dans son dos, et sur les côtés, la firent légèrement hésiter mais son aigle poussa un cri strident la rassurant sur l'identité de ses poursuivants.

Une fois arrivée dans sa maison, Yui se dirigea vers le salon dans lequel brillait une faible lumière. Elle y trouva Luna, les yeux rouges, les traits tirés mais le regard déterminé. Son amie se leva en l'entendant entrer dans la pièce et elle vacilla une fraction de seconde en voyant la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

_ La pauvre, murmura-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Je vais la prendre.

Yui la laissa faire. Une fois qu'elle lui eut pris Sissina des bras, elle ressentit soudainement tout le stress et l'énormité de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était passée à si près de la mort mais elle ne le réalisait que maintenant, et ce sentiment faisait écho à un autre plus ancien où elle se revit enfant, impuissante face à une créature toute droit sortie de ses pires cauchemars. Son courage faillit lui faire défaut mais au même moment elle sentit une main se poser sur ses hanches et sa tête rencontra un torse familier.

_ Bien joué, commenta Kiromaru de sa voix légèrement ironique.

_ Merci, soupira Yui rassurée maintenant qu'il était là avec elles.

Elle jeta un oeil vers Luna mais celle-ci leur tournait le dos et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur position. Son amie était entrain de coucher Sissina dans le futon qu'elles avaient préparé à son intention. La petite fille ne fit pas mine de se réveiller et Luna commença à lui chanter tout bas la chanson du retour à la maison qu'ils avaient appris à l'école. Une émotion étrange traversa Yui et elle songea à tous les merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé avec Raiko. Elle se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre quand elle lui avait demandé avec innocence si les queerats étaient vraiment gentils. Sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de continuer jusqu'à l'Académie pour découvrir d'autres amis. Comme Luna. Et Ukio. Un sentiment amère pris place dans son coeur.

Le bureau de l'éducation était là pour empêcher ce genre d'évènements de se produire mais il s'était produit tout de même. Un gamin s'était transformé en démon de karma dévastant la totalité du quartier où vivait Raiko avec Uiko et sa fille de quatre ans Sissina. Les rares survivants avaient été les enfants alors à l'école ou à l'académie. Mais, en raison de la théorie de la pomme pourrie, ceux-ci avaient été déclarés comme perte nécessaire et négligeable pour éviter la propagation de la maladie. Sauf qu'ils devaient, il était même vitale, qu'ils ouvrent les yeux que la peur avait fermé, pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une maladie. A trop vouloir contrôler les enfants ils avaient fini par oublier comment les écouter et les aider autrement qu'en les tuant. La perte de ses amis avait été aussi soudaine que innatendue et l'emplissait d'un affreux sentiment d'inutilité et de mépris envers elle-même. Elle avait été tout simplement accaparée par une seule vision du problème (les adultes) et avait complètement oublié de s'occuper des principaux concernés (les enfants). Cette erreur lui avait coûté horriblement chère, et elle n'avait compris que trop tard qu'à cause de celle-ci elle venait de perdre deux de ses plus chers amis. Elle espérait seulement que leurs mémoires reposaient en paix en sachant qu'elle avait réussis à sauver leur fille. Mais, ce n'était que la moitié de la solution, elle devait maintenant réussir à faire de même pour tous les autres.

_ La colonie des guêpes araignées a rejoint notre coalition, déclara soudainement Kiromaru rompant l'atmosphère dépressive dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfoncés sans s'en rendre compte.

_ C'est parfait, apprécia Yui en se détachant à regret de son étreinte pour s'asseoir à côté de Luna.

_ Qu'est-ce que va devenir cette enfant ? Demanda celle-ci sans la quitter des yeux comme si elle avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

_ Nous l'élèverons, tous les trois, décréta Yui sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_ Tu ne crois pas, hésita Luna, qu'elle devrait avoir une _vraie_ famille?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? Demanda nonchalamment Yui en renversant sa tête en arrière pour regarder distraitement le plafond comme s'il était un miroir pour voir à travers ses propres souvenirs. Une famille ce sont les personnes qui tiennent à toi et qui te font sentir bien. Peu importe si ce sont un homme et une femme ou deux femmes et un queerat.

_ Tu as probablement raison, supposa Luna qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre du choc de cette tragédie.

_ Je sais que tu seras une mère formidable, la rassura Yui en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

_ Raiko aurait dû l'être, sanglota son amie sans réussir à retenir sa tristesse.

_ Je sais… Mais maintenant nous devons faire en sorte que sa fille vive une vie aussi paisible et heureuse que possible, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Yui darda ses yeux dorés sur Kiromaru qui n'avait pas bougé, observant les trois humaines de la pièce avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Ses pupilles vertes les couvraient comme s'il semblait vouloir les protéger. Avec stupeur, elle se rendit compte que ce regard, elle l'avait déjà vu chez Ukio quand il regardait sa fille.

_ Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, assura Yui en souriant malgré les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Tout ira bien.


	4. You have to fight

La suite :D

* * *

 **Part IV : You have to fight**

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais mama ? S'exclama une adolescente à la longue chevelure de feu.

_ Un tatouage, expliqua Luna concentrée.

_ Comme à 'pa ?

_ Si' ! S'exclama Luna irritée. Je t'ai déjà dis de faire attention de ne pas l'appeler comme ça en publique.

_ Mais y'a personne, répliqua-t-elle vexée de s'être faites gronder sans raison.

_ Luna tu es trop stressée, la calma Yui la tête dans ses bras pendant que sa meilleure amie s'appliquait sur son dos.

_ Vous êtes aussi irresponsables l'une que l'autre, maugréa la bleuette.

_ Tu veux ressembler à 'pa, ama ?

_ Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que lui qui ait le droit d'avoir des tatouages, décréta Yui.

_ Tu m'apprendras comment faire mama ? S'extasia Sissina.

Elle avait maintenant 14 ans, des yeux noisettes qui rappelait Ukio et des cheveux roux qui donnaient l'impression à Luna et Yui de voir sa mère au même âge. Bien entendu, quand elles l'avaient recueillie, le bureau de l'Éducation avait déjà fait sceller sa mémoire mais elles lui avait souvent parlé de ses parents. Malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas eu le courage de lui avouer comment ils étaient morts et avaient inventé une histoire bancale sur une mission à l'extérieur des barrières qui s'était mal déroulée. Pour l'instant, elles avaient toujours le comité éthique sur le dos et elles préféraient garder un environnement stable pour le développement de Sissina. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait dépassé toutes les barrières de la théorie des scientifiques : son cantus s'était développé notablement correctement, elle le maîtrisait à la perfection et son indice de personnalité était un des meilleurs qu'ils aient vu depuis quelques années. De plus, c'était une enfant douce, compréhensive et qui avait le don de se faire aimer de tous sans distinctions.

_ Bien sûr, accepta Luna qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Celle-ci avait su trouver sa voie après quelques années de tâtonnement. Son cantus, d'une puissance assez impressionnante n'était pas suffisamment mis à l'épreuve dans les travaux de la ferme mais elle avait su le rendre utile à travers la forge. Elle l'avait construite elle-même et y passait ses journées pour fabriquer tout un tas de machine agricole ou de pièces d'armures pour les guerriers de la colonie. Le plus impressionnant était que dans chacune de ses productions elle y mettait comme une part d'elle même, de son pouvoir, qui rendait chaque pièce totalement unique. Un autre de ses passes temps qu'elle s'était découvert était les tatouages, elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour les modeler par la pensée avec une habileté sans égale et le résultat était toujours au-delà des espérances.

_ Fini pour aujourd'hui, déclara fièrement Luna. Je mettrais la couleur sur les fleurs de sakura demain une fois que le noir se sera bien imprégné.

_ Super, merci Luna, fit chaleureusement Yui en se redressant.

Elle enfila son haut dos nu et le noua au niveau de sa nuque et de son bassin avant de se tourner vers sa fille adoptive pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

_ Petit feu follet, dit-elle affectueusement.

_ Ama ! S'écria Sissina en rougissant. Je ne suis plus un bébé !

_ Pour nous tu seras toujours un bébé, se moqua Luna.

_ Mama ! Fit elle outrée de se voir abandonnée. Tu avais dis que tu m'aiderais à finir l'armure pour 'pa avant qu'il rentre, ajouta t-elle pour détourner l'attention.

_ C'est vrai, reconnue celle ci. Allez viens dépêchons nous avant son retour.

_ Géniale !

Yui les regarda filer en songeant qu'elle aurait pu vivre heureuse comme ça. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas oublier que Kiromaru risquait quotidiennement sa vie pour le comité éthique et que des enfants comme Sissina continuait de disparaître sous les ordres du bureau de l'éducation. Heureusement, elle avait rencontré un bout de femme intéressant avec qui elle s'était finalement liée d'amitié. En songeant à celle-ci, elle utilisa son cantus pour faire sortir son bureau de la maison et le poser sur l'herbe. Elle s'y installa ensuite et entreprit de rédiger les nombreux rapports qu'elle devait faire au département de l'alimentation et celui du contrôle des exoespeces. Les heures suivantes passèrent dans cette activité et Yui se demanda avec ironie si ce n'était pas une technique futile pour essayer de la dissuader de se mêler des affaires qui ne la regardaient pas.

Heureusement, sa délivrance se présenta finalement par un bruit de pas dans son dos qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle relevait doucement la tête dans l'attente agréable qu'il arrive jusqu'à elle.

_ Kami-sama, fit Kiromaru avec un fier sourire en se présentant devant elle.

Il fit mine de s'incliner respectueusement et Yui pouffa de rire en voyant qu'il n'avait pas perdu son ironie depuis son départ. Elle remarqua sans faire de commentaires les nombreuses traces de sang sur son armure.

_ J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles, déclara la jeune femme sans réussir à détacher ses yeux dorés de ceux émeraudes de son vis à vis.

_ La victoire a été totale en notre faveur, lui apprit-il avec une fierté non dissimulée. Ces idiots n'ont rien pu faire face à notre puissance.

Yui avait remarqué depuis longtemps le plaisir qu'il semblait prendre dans ces affrontements entre colonies. Elle-même ne les appréciait guère mais ils s'étaient avérés nécessaire surtout en ces temps troublés. Une colonie, les robber fly, avait commencé à s'étendre dangereusement, rangeant sous leur coupe d'autres colonies plus petites jusqu'à former une force comparable à la leur. La jeune femme n'avait pas réussis à comprendre ce que cherchait vraiment à obtenir leur commandant, un dénommé Squealer mais son comportement menaçait dangereusement tout ce qu'elle avait mis de nombreuses années à construire. Kiromaru s'était rendu, pour le compte de Yui mais sans le dire clairement, dans leurs colonies et avait découvert qu'ils avaient réduit leurs reines à un état végétatif pour les rendre uniquement capable de fournir des enfants. Cette atrocité l'avait révulsée et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu les pousser à cette extrémité même au nom du progrès de leur espèce. Il devait forcément exister un moyen pour faire entendre raison à ce Squealer même si Kiromaru semblait le haïr au plus haut point.

_ Je suis ravie d'entendre que mon commandant est toujours aussi efficace, le flatta Yui avec un sourire. Tu peux aller te reposer mais j'attends un rapport ce soir.

Elle ne désirait pas s'étendre devant lui, en plein milieu de la ferme là où les oreilles pouvaient traîner sans qu'on ne puisse les contrôler.

_ Bien, fit Kiromaru en inclinant une nouvelle fois son large buste.

La jeune femme le regarda partir avec un semblant de regret mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne passerait pas une nouvelle nuit seule avec elle-même. Cette simple idée suffit à faire passer le reste de la journée à un rythme encore plus agréable.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Kiromaru se présenta à l'entrée du panneau coulissant qui donnait à sa chambre une fois que la nuit fut tombée et que tous les humains furent rentrés chez eux. Il avait troqué son imposante armure de plaques pour une simple tunique brune. Toutes traces de sang avaient disparu et Yui apprécia l'effort qu'il avait fait en connaissant son dégoût de la violence inutile.

_ Yui, appela-t-il de sa voix rauque qui fit vibrer la jeune femme.

_ Kiromaru, répondit-elle avec autant d'émotions que lui.

Sans un regard il ferma le panneau coulissant avant de combler la distance qui les séparait pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer passionnément contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'unirent avec une passion dévorante et toutes pensées cohérentes déserta l'esprit de Yui qui se laissa complètement aller contre le torse de Kiromaru. Celui-ci sentit le feu du désir l'embraser totalement et il ne désira plus qu'à vénérer le corps de la jeune femme comme elle le méritait. En une fraction de seconde ils se retrouvèrent totalement nus.

Yui caressa amoureusement le corps de son amant tandis que celui-ci embrassait passionnément ses seins qu'il tenait dans ses mains qui paraissaient disproportionnément grande en comparaison. Elle aperçut une nouvelle cicatrice sur le bras de Kiromaru et sentit son coeur se serrer en se rendant violemment compte qu'il pouvait mourir à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Mais, celui-ci sembla remarquer son trouble soudain et il la renversa sous lui pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser à nouveau jusqu'à lui donner le tournis oubliant momentanément ses inquiétudes. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait n'avait aucune comparaison et elle s'accrochant désespérément au dos de Kiromaru en ondulant sciemment ses hanches pour lui signifier son envie d'aller plus loin. Son amant ne se fit pas prier et il souleva légèrement le bassin de Yui d'une main pour la pénétrer avec une satisfaction qui le fit grogner. La jeune femme laissa échapper une gémissement difficilement contrôlé en le sentant complètement entrer en elle avec un ravissement dépassant l'entendement. Kiromaru plongea sa tête entre les seins de Yui tandis qu'elle agrippait convulsivement ses cheveux alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de bassin. Le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient semblaient naviguer dans leurs corps respectifs les plongeant dans un état extatique de bien être totale qui ne faisait qu'augmenter exponentiellement jusqu'à ce que Yui se contracte soudainement dans un gémissement de jouissance la plus totale. En la voyant ainsi jouir Kiromaru la rejoignit dans un râle de plaisir presque animal.

Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvés leurs souffles et que leurs corps et leurs esprits furent suffisamment comblés après cette longue absence, Yui et Kiromaru purent enfin abordés les sujets plus délicats.

_ Alors où en sont les choses avec Squealer? Demanda la jeune femme la tête reposant sur le torse du queerat.

_ Cette vermine continue d'empoisonner l'esprit des dieux du comité éthique, s'agaça Kiromaru, ces idiots ne comprennent pas qu'il les manipule !

_ Je ne pense pas que Tomiko puisse se laisser aussi facilement manipuler, songea Yui.

Elle avait appris à connaître la chef du comité, et sa force d'esprit et ses connaissances dépassaient même celles de Yui. Si cette femme pouvait se faire berner par un queerat comme ce Squealer alors c'était qu'elle ne méritait pas sa position.

_ J'espère que tu as raison, déclara Kiromaru qui avait lui aussi noté une vive présence d'esprit chez cette femme lors de l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec elle.

_ Bon ne parlons pas que de choses fâcheuses ce soir, décida Yui. Tu as vu le nouveau tatouage que m'a fait Luna?

En disant cela elle se mit sur le ventre et attira ses longs cheveux noirs sur ses seins pour laisser apparaître le superbe dragon qui s'enroulait sur son dos en toute impunité. Kiromaru se pencha pour l'observer avec fascination et admira une nouvelle fois le travail d'artiste de Luna. Lui-même avait eu le droit à des tatouages qu'il arborait fièrement sur le visage et le torse, il se demandait pourquoi Yui avait finalement cédé à l'envie d'en avoir un elle aussi.

_ Comme ça on est assorti, plaisanta-t-elle répondant ainsi à sa question informulée.

_ Il est très beau, apprécia-t-il sensible à la beauté du dessin.

_ D'ailleurs, demain tu devrais passer à la forge, Sissina et Luna ont préparé quelque chose pour toi, lui apprit Yui avec un petit sourire mutin.

_ J'irais sans faute. Comment va Sissina ? Demanda-t-il.

Il s'était occupé d'elle durant toute son enfance avec autant d'assiduité et de tendresse qu'un père l'aurait fait. Et c'était ainsi que le considérait la jeune fille malgré le fait qu'il soit un queerat et elle une humaine. Malgré le fait qu'il soit souvent appelé loin de leur maison par le comité éthique, il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle. La théorie de la pomme pourrie pouvait toujours se révéler vraie à n'importe quel moment, et il craignait que ce moment arrive durant son absence.

_ Sissina dépasse toutes nos espérances, déclara Yui d'une voix ravie. Elle ne montre aucun signe d'instabilité et son cantus est entièrement sous contrôle. Sûrement que les exercices à la forge l'aide à se canaliser, en tout cas le bureau d'éducation n'a rien à redire, à leur plus grand regret.

_ J'en suis ravi, commenta Kiromaru. Demain je dois aller faire mon rapport au comité d'éthique mais normalement je devrais ensuite pouvoir passer quelques jours à la ferme.

_ Il me tarde demain alors, soupira Yui en se blottissant dans ses bras. Je voudrais que tu n'ai plus jamais à partir d'ici.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Le lendemain, Yui se rendit au département de contrôle des exo espèces. Elle n'y avait pas été convoqué mais elle jugeait qu'il était enfin temps pour elle de rencontrer une jeune femme y travaillant depuis quelques années maintenant. Elle l'avait rencontrée à plusieurs reprises et avait toujours trouvé qu'elle avait une certaine présence d'esprit et une compassion envers les queerats qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Yui avait été ravi de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui lui soit semblable et avec qui elle pourrait trouver une solution pour l'avenir de leur ville. Mais, elle avait tout de même pris le temps d'enquêter sur elle pour éviter les mauvaises surprises et ce qu'elle avait appris avait suffit à la rassurer.

_ J'aimerais voir Saki Watanabe, demanda-t-elle en se présentant à l'accueil.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se présenter elle-même car tout le monde la connaissait bien maintenant. Des légendes circulaient même sur son compte ce qui la faisait doucement rire le soir quand elles se les racontaient avec Luna et Sissina. L'homme se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher la jeune femme en question et il revient avec elle quelques instants plus tard.

_ Mademoiselle Otori, fit-elle visiblement ravie de la voir. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

_ J'aurais aimé avoir la chance de m'entretenir avec vous, expliqua Yui.

_ Mais bien entendu, suivez moi.

Saki la guida dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle qui semblait servir de salon de repos pour les employés. Il y avait deux fauteuils et une table, elles prirent place sur les premiers, face à face. Elles s'examinèrent réciproquement. Yui vit le regard de la jeune femme se poser sur son katana, puis sur ses habits étranges tandis qu'elle observait ses traits doux et son regard noir plein de compassion mais aussi habité d'une force certaine.

_ J'imagine que je vous dois des remerciements, commença Yui.

_ Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Saki.

_ Kiromaru souhaite me cacher tout ce qu'il fait durant ses missions, j'imagine que c'est une façon pour lui de me protéger mais je sais me tenir informée. Et je sais de source sûr qu'il y a une dizaine d'années toi et ton groupe durant votre stage d'été en-dehors de la barrière sacrée, êtes tombés sur une colonie de queerats étrangères à notre pays. Lorsque Kiromaru a pris possession de leurs nids, le chef de ces individus a lancé des mutants sur eux et grâce à ton intervention Kiromaru a eu la vie sauve. Des mots semblent faibles mais sache que tu as mon éternelle gratitude.

_ Ce, bafouilla Saki gênée, c'est mon ami Satoru qui a utilisé son cantus. Le mien était alors scellé.

_ Mais c'est tout de même toi qui lui a dit de le faire, sans toi, ce jour là j'aurais perdu bien plus que le commandant de ma colonie.

Elles se regardèrent étonnées de se révéler autant de choses aussi sincèrement que si elles s'étaient connues depuis toujours. Saki n'avait jamais dit à personne que leur cantus avait été scellé et Yui avait toujours fait attention de ne pas parler des Giants Hornet comme sa propre colonie et de Kiromaru comme plus qu'un simple queerat.

_ J'ai lu tout votre dossier, avoua finalement Saki légèrement excitée par sa présence et leurs affinités. Ce que vous avez fait pour les queerats, et la jeune Sissina, je ne connais personne qui en aurait eu le cran ! D'ailleurs…

Elle sembla hésitante mais finalement elle préféra laisser la fin de sa phrase en suspens sans la compléter. Yui l'observa silencieusement en se demandant à quel point elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Lui révéler l'information capitale sur la véritable nature des queerats lui semblait délicat surtout dans un lieu probablement surveillé par le comité d'éthique. Si elle voulait pouvoir discuter de ce genre de choses, elle devrait plutôt le faire dans son domaine où elle pouvait contrôler totalement le flux des informations qui circulaient. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'elles restent sur des sujets moins sensibles.

_ J'ai aussi appris que tu avais pu rencontrer le fameux Yakomaru d'après le nom humain dont il s'est fait honoré, continua Yui. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il peut être une menace pour les humains?

_ Je pense, commença Saki réfléchissant posément à la question, que si un queerat voudrait tenter quelque chose, ce serait le seul à même de réussir.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Il y a quelque chose chez lui, avoua la jeune femme. Comme s'il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur nous.

Yui prit le temps de réfléchir à son tour. Beaucoup d'incidents étaient arrivés récemment et elle se demandait quel rôle jouait ce queerat dans l'histoire. Les Giants hornets avaient même failli être discrédité aux yeux du département de contrôle.

_ Des fois, fit Saki d'une voix tellement basse que Yui dû se concentrer pour l'entendre, des fois les queerats ressemblent tellement aux humains…

Personne n'aurait pu prononcer cette phrase sans risquer d'encourir de terribles représailles de la part du comité d'éthique mais personne ne pouvait les entendre à cet instant là. Les paroles de la jeune femme firent échos aux pensées de Yui et elle se rendit compte qu'avec son appuie à elle, son rêve pourrait peut-être devenir réalité.

Malheureusement, c'est à cet instant là que Yui perdit tout ce qu'elle avait.

Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce s'en s'annoncer ni faire mine de toquer à la porte pour demander la permission. Saki leva le regard vers lui et sembla le reconnaître.

_ Satoru ! S'exclama-t-elle ravi de le voir. J-

_ Les Giants Hornets ont été annihilés.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Yui était restée en état de choc durant les jours qui suivirent. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot et ni Luna ni Sissina ne réussirent à la sortir de son mutisme. Une ambiance morose et dépressive s'était abattue sur la ferme et même les travailleurs humains n'étaient pas d'humeur à s'amuser tout comme les queerats qui travaillaient la mort dans l'âme dans les champs.

La jeune femme se tenait assise sur la terrasse, elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme comme si plus rien ne l'atteignait. Elle refusait de se nourrir et n'avait pas non plus eu le courage d'aller rendre visite à la reine de la colonie pour lui annoncer la désastreuse nouvelle. Personne n'avait prévu que les choses pourraient se dérouler ainsi. La colonie de Squealer, Robber fly, avait écrasé les guerriers de Kiromaru dans un sens unique inconcevable.

Yui ne ressentait plus grand chose. Elle se retrouvait dans un état proche de la léthargie. Elle se refusait à penser à ce qui c'était passé et ainsi elle pouvait s'épargner une partie considérable de la douleur qu'elle ressentirait si elle s'y laissait aller. C'était sa façon de se protéger et de continuer sa mission malgré tout.

_ Yui, tu viens ? Demanda doucement Luna en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Les yeux de son amie étaient rougis, visiblement, elle avait pleuré. Cela étonna la jeune femme qui ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était devenue aussi proche de Kiromaru et du reste de la colonie. Sissina se tenait à côté d'elle, légèrement en retrait et ses cheveux roux dissimulant une partie de son visage.

_ On a toutes besoin de sortir un peu, l'encouragea Luna qui essayait de donner du courage à toute sa famille.

Leur fille était dans un état lamentable, le chagrin causait pas la nouvelle semblait l'avoir atteint durement et Luna espérait que cette sortie lui permettrait d'oublier un instant la douleur qui l'habitait. Elles devaient être vigilantes à son état d'esprit et la garder toujours dans un équilibre parfait. Mais, Yui semblait bien loin de toutes ces exigences comme si elle n'était plus vraiment avec elles.

_ Yui, appela à nouveau Luna avec insistance. Yui.

La jeune femme leva son regard doré sur elle et Luna fut choqué dit lire une telle absence de réaction. Ils étaient totalement vides et mornes mais elle se leva tout de même et fit mine d'attendre.

_ Ok, soupira sa meilleure amie. Je me contenterais de ça.

Elles se rendirent donc toutes les trois au festival d'été. Tout le monde s'y retrouvait chaque année pour fêter et célébrer sans arrières pensées tout en profitant simplement du moment présent. Yui regarda tout le monde s'agiter gaiement dans tous les sens sans réussir à comprendre ce qui les rendait aussi heureux. Une espèce de reminiscence la frappa soudainement et elle crut se revoir plus jeune avec une version enfantine de Luna et Raiko à ses côtés. Combien de fois étaient-elles venues ici? Elle ne saurait pas se souvenir du chiffre exacte.

Malheureusement, aucunes d'elles ne semblaient vraiment d'humeur à s'amuser ou à profiter de quoi que ce soit. Le bonheur des autres personnes les agressait et les mettait à cran. Finalement, elles descidèrent d'aller s'installer pour le feu d'artifices. Elles avaient leur endroit bien à elles où elles se rendaient chaque années. Yui s'assit et Luna se plaça entre ses jambes, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine tandis que Sissina faisait de même avec elle. Pourtant quelque chose manquait cruellement pour qu'elles se sentent toutes parfaitement bien. Yui sentit son esprit s'agiter tandis qu'une réalité tentait de s'imposer à elle contre son gré.

Le premier feu explosa dans le ciel. Et avec lui le fragile équilibre qu'avait difficilement maintenu Yui.

_ Kiromaru...

Des larmes abondantes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle entendit Sissina hoqueter tristement. Sa fille pleurait son père disparu et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider car elle avait refusé d'admettre la vérité. Maintenant elle était seule. Kiromaru ne serait plus jamais là pour la prendre dans ses bras ou pour se moquer d'elle. Sissina ne pourrait plus jamais compter sur son père adoptif pour lui raconter des histoires incroyables et la regarder avec fierté quand elle lui montrait ce qu'elle avait réussi à créer. Luna ne pourrait plus jamais s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son ami pour pleurer amèrement sur cette société qui les plaçait en parias alors qu'ils souhaitent seulement être heureux comme tout les autres.

Yui se releva brusquement et pris Luna et Sissina dans ses bras. Ses pleurs firent échos aux leurs et elles se laissèrent aller à leur tristesse dans un désespoir poignant qui fut couvert par les feux d'artifices.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion disproportionnée se fasse entendre depuis la place du village où avait lieu le festival.

_ Qu'est ce que c'était ? Balbutia Sissina les joues rougies par les larmes.

_ On dirait que ça vient de la place, fit Yui qui sentait un mauvais pressentiment la gagner.

_ Un feu d'artifice ? Supposa Luna sans vraiment y croire.

Soudain, une deuxième déflagration défigura le paysage nocturne en une colonne de flammes et de fumées. Des cris fusèrent dans tout le sens et Yui compris.

_ Leur but n'était pas la colonie… C'était nous !

Luna tourna un regard bleu choqué vers elle tandis que Sissina laissait échapper un petit cri de terreur.

_ Ama ! Mama ! J'ai peur ! Murmura t-elle en se mettant à trembler. Je veux que papa soit là!

L'émotion prit Yui à nouveau à la gorge, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller une nouvelle fois.

_ On ne peut pas rester seules, on ne sait pas combien sont nos ennemis donc on doit rejoindre les autres, déclara t-elle d'une voix forte. J'ouvrirais la marche, Luna tu surveilleras nos arrières et Sissina tu resteras au milieu et tu devras surveiller les flancs.

Les deux autres aquiescèrent en silence, trop dévastées pour avoir la force nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qui avait été leur vie avait été soufflé quasiment simultanément et elles ne pouvaient se raccrocher qu'au courage qui leur restait. Kiromaru n'est plus là songea Yui en sentant la nausée lui monter à la gorge, mais elle devait quand même mener à bien sa mission et protéger ce qui restait de sa famille. Elle songea à la ferme et espéra qu'ils seraient en sécurité le temps qu'ils règlent le problème ici. Elle avait fait construire des défenses spéciales et tous les ouvriers avaient reçu une formation militaire de la part de Kiromaru mais si même celui ci n'avait pas pu faire le poids face aux stratagèmes de Squealer… La nausée se fit plus forte à cette idée et Yui se força à se concentrer sur le présent.

_ Dans le ciel ! S'exclama Sissina.

Elles levèrent la tête pour voir un message se dessiner : "Stop / Venez au centre du village / Pour vous protéger".

_ Shisei et Koofuu ! S'exclama Luna en pensant immédiatement aux deux plus puissants utilisateurs de cantus de Kamisu.

_ On doit les rejoindre, ordonna Yui en dégainant son sabre.

Leur pouvoir avait une faille principale : s'était une capacité demandant de s'imaginer ce qu'on voulait faire. Ainsi elle s'imposait deux principales limites : celle de l'imagination en elle même et celle de la rapidité de mise en oeuvre. Ce qui donnait deux possibilités à un attaquant : les attaques surprises et les armes plus rapides que la pensée. Avec son sabre Yui pouvait repousser leurs attaquants le temps de pouvoir opérer avec son cantus. Mais, elle ne pourrait pas arrêter des balles avec sa lame. Donc le point clé pour survivre était la perception. La moindre erreur pouvait leur être fatale tandis que la moindre information sur la position de leurs ennemis pourrait leur sauver la vie.

Heureusement et étonnement elles réussirent à atteindre la place sans rencontrer de queerats. Malheureusement, une fois là-bas, c'était l'enfer qui les attendait.

Une foule de gens se pressant les un contre les autres, effrayés et apeurés par la menace que représentait les queerats. Ceux-ci avait fait exploser de nombreux explosifs causant des dommages matériels mais surtout humains. Les cris de douleurs et d'agonies se répercutaient intensifiant l'horreur de la situation. Luna tenait Sissina serrait dans ses bras maintenant qu'elles avaient rejoint la place toutes les trois. Shisei et Koofuu s'étaient installés sur l'énorme échafaudage au milieu de la place et de là ils tentaient de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

_ Gardez votre calme, fit Shisei tandis que Koofuu entreprenait de les débarrasser des queerats qui s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à eux.

Soudain, une clameur monta de l'arrière de la foule, une rumeur de gaz empoisonnée monta jusqu'aux oreilles des deux protecteurs qui utilisèrent leur cantus pour renverser le sens du vent poussant le poison directement sur leurs ennemis qui s'étaient cru à l'abris dans la forêt derrière eux.

_ Ces viles créatures ne peuvent rien contre nous ! Se moqua Koofuu le visage défiguré par une passion monstrueuse pour le massacre.

Il utilisait son cantus pour détruire chaque queerat les faisant exploser dans des gerbes de sang ou s'agglutiner entre eux pour créer des créatures hideuses et malsaines qui criaient à l'agonie sous les cris d'encouragement de la foule. Yui les regarda faire horrifiée par ce déchaînement inhumain de violence et de sang tandis que Sissina poussait des gémissements effrayés dans les bras de Luna qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui épargner la vision d'une populace déchaînée et incontrôlablement assoiffée de souffrances.

Soudain, un mouvement attira le regard de Yui. Les porteurs de masques continuaient de se déplacer dans la foule sauf qu'ils n'allaient pas dans le même sens. Avec ironie elle se souvient de la fois où Kiromaru s'était glissé sous un costume pour les accompagner incognito au festival. Un frisson désagréable l'étreignit brusquement et un mauvais pressentiment traversa son esprit.

_ Attention ! Hurla-t-elle en direction des deux protecteurs.

Ceux-ci se tournèrent en direction du cris mais un seul réussit à parer le coup. Koofuu s'écroula du haut de l'échafaudage jusqu'à rencontrer durement le sol dans un bruit écoeurant. Les personnes aux alentours commencèrent à paniquer et même Shinsei perdit son calme en exécutant violemment tous les queerats qui s'étaient dissimulés sous les costumes du festival. Ensuite, ils assistèrent à l'agonie de Koofuu qui se vidait lentement de son sang sous les regards horrifiés des spectateurs impuissants. Pourquoi avaient-ils un tel pouvoir s'il ne permettait pas de sauver des vies mais seulement d'en prendre ?

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces stupides rats m'aient eu, marmonna-t-il avec difficulté tandis que son corps se vidait de son sang à travers les multiples trous qui y étaient apparus.

_ Je suis désolé, fit platement Shisei. Je n'ai pas été suffisamment attentif.

_ Pourquoi… Pourquoi les enfants de Dieu ont des corps aussi fragiles ? L'artiste en moi… Est entrain de perdre sa flamme… Quel gâchis… Puis-je au moins laisser de la beauté dans mon sillage…

Ses paroles étaient étonnamment justes et touchantes pour un homme qui avait toujours paru exubérant à Yui. Après avoir passé des années à se couper des autres humains en favorisant les queerats, cet incident lui ouvrait douloureusement les yeux et la rapprochait à contre coeur de ceux qui partageaient son sang. Elle ressentit une peine immense de voir cet homme mourir à petit feu devant elle et quand la vie quitta définitivement Koofuu, une gigantesque lumière bleu traversa le ciel avant de prendre la forme d'une magnifique femme au regard si doux que Yui en fut totalement bouleversée.

_ Que tout le monde reste calme, encouragea Shisei malgré l'émotion transparaissant dans sa voix. Y-a-t-il des membres du conseils de sécurité ?

Plusieurs personnes s'avancèrent dont Tomiko que Yui reconnut avec un étrange soulagement. La savoir en vie lui donnait un peu d'espoir que tout ce carnage puisse enfin prendre fin. La jeune femme ne voulait plus perdre personne d'autre, à cet instant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle désirait ardemment la mort d'un queerat. Celle de Squealer. Il lui avait pris Kiromaru, et maintenant il tentait de s'en prendre à sa famille.

_ Tout le monde, rappelez-vous vos cours de simulation en cas d'attaque. Recomposez vos groupe de cinq de l'Académie, si vous n'êtes pas complet alors rejoignez un autre groupe, ne marchez pas à moins de cinq personnes. Veillez à couvrir tous les angles morts, que ce soit par-dessus ou par-dessous. Tuez tous les queerats à vu, même s'ils supplient, n'hésitez pas une seule seconde ou c'est eux qui vous tueront.

Luna lança un regard troublé à Yui. Elles n'étaient que deux de leur groupe de l'Académie, et elles préféraient rester avec Sissina pour la protéger en cas d'attaque. Il fallait donc qu'elles trouvent deux autres personnes pour les accompagner. Yui n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de devoir tuer des queerats à vu mais si c'était ce qu'elle devait faire pour éviter que sa colonie ne soit réduite à néant, alors elle le ferait pour ensuite pouvoir rétablir la vérité par rapport à ces terribles événements. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester indécise et inquiète. Quelque chose l'étonnait et la troublait profondément. Pourquoi ce Squealer (elle refusait de penser à lui sous le nom humain que le département lui avait donné) avait-il prit autant de peine à détruire sa colonie si c'était pour ensuite lancer une attaque suicide sur la ville ? C'était insensé même pour lui car il aurait dû savoir que Shisei et Koofuu stroperaient n'importe quel opposant.

_ Yui, appela soudainement Luna en la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers elle pour voir qu'elle lui désignait du regard quelqu'un qui s'approchait d'elles. Elles reconnurent instantanément Aki.

_ Shisei a conseillé de reformer les groupes de l'Académie, se justifia-t-il.

Elle ressentit une indescriptible rancoeur pour lui mais ce n'était décidément pas le moment pour se laisser aller à des disputes infructueuses. Pour le bien de sa famille, elle pouvait fermer les yeux sur les désastreux choix de son ancien ami.

_ Bonne idée, fit-elle d'une voix froide. Il ne manque plus qu'une personne.

_ Faisons le tour de la place pour trouver quelqu'un qui serait seul, proposa Luna.

_ Je vous suis.

Les trois anciens amis commencèrent à évoluer en silence tandis que Sissina tenait la main de Luna, la tête baissée et ses cheveux roux dissimulant son visage. La pauvre enfant devait avoir du mal à supporter toutes les atrocités dont elle avait été témoin depuis le début de la soirée, pourtant aucune plainte ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils virent plusieurs personnes affreusement blessées se faire précipitamment transporter en direction de la zone de secours tandis que les groupes de cinq fraîchement constitués commençaient à patrouiller dans les rues de la ville.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ici, fit remarquer Sissina d'une voix tellement basse que personne ne l'entendit la forçant à répéter une seconde fois. Ici !

Luna tourna immédiatement la tête et ils virent tout les quatre une personne recroquevillée sur le sol la tête dans les mains.

_ Est-ce que tu peux te relever ? Demanda Aki d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle choqua Yui sur le coup.

Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être doux et prévenant, c'était même ce qu'elle avait apprécié en premier lieux chez lui. Pourquoi en était-elle venu à le détester autant? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle? Soudain, elle se sentit à nouveau vaciller en songeant à nouveau à tout ce qui était entrain de leur arriver.

_ ça va aller, fit la voix de Luna à côté d'elle. Tant qu'on est toutes les trois.

Yui enfoui sa tête dans son cou et attrapa convulsivement Sissina qui se laissa faire sans un mot. Elles restèrent un instant toutes les trois ainsi suffisamment longtemps pour retrouver le courage qui leur faisait défaut. Quand elles se tournèrent vers Aki, celui ci leur présenta le nouveau membre de leur groupe.

_ Voici Yamamoto, il est allé à l'Académie en même temps que nous, vous vous en souvenez?

Luna hocha la tête tandis que des souvenirs moins plaisants revenez pour Yui qui avait eu à faire avec lui et… Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir mais il lui semblait pourtant qu'il y avait un autre garçon normalement.

_ Où est le reste de ton groupe? Demanda Luna étonnée de le voir seul.

_ Je… Je me suis éloigné un instant, avoua-t-il d'une voix troublée par l'émotion. Quand je suis revenu, ils étaient tous morts. Leurs visages déchiquetés, c'était affreux !

Sissina blanchit considérablement en entendant ses mots et Luna fusilla du regard le jeune homme qui se rendit compte de sa maladresse.

_ Nous allons venger tes amis, lui promit Aki avec douceur. Reste avec nous et surveille bien tout les côtés.

_ Par où allons nous ? Demanda Luna.

_ Allons à la ferme, décréta Yui. Certains sont restés travailler et Squealer espère sûrement mettre la main sur la reine, ce qui est hors de question !

_ On te suis, accepta Aki sans protester.

Elle lui fut étonnement reconnaissante de son soutien et prit le devant de la marche pour les guider dans le noir. Car si le coeur de la ville était suffisamment éclairée, quant on le quittait seules les étoiles remplissaient cette fonction. Yui finit par utiliser son cantus pour éclairer leur chemin et tranquilliser leurs nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Le moindre bruit les faisait sursauter et leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées et difficiles. Chacun craignait de se faire attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre et espérait avoir le temps de réagir mais se faisant ils tiraient sur leur réserves d'énergies pour rester à l'affût du moindre signe qui pourrait leur sauver la vie. Ils décidèrent d'utiliser les canaux pour aller plus vite et éviter de voyager à travers des endroits plus difficile à surveiller. Aki et Yamamoto montèrent sur un bateau en bois et les trois femmes en prirent un deuxième. Ils utilisaient leur cantus pour se déplacer plus vite mais quand ils arrivèrent en direction de la ferme quelque chose attira instantanément leur regard.

_ C'est quoi cette lueur ? Demanda Sissina avec étonnement.

_ Ne regarde pas ! Hurla Yui sur le coup de l'émotion.

Luna la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage entre ses siens mais le sien restait choqué par ce qu'elle voyait. Cette lueur… C'était un feu. Ils avaient mis le feu à la ferme : tout brûlait et des cris leurs parvenaient même de là où ils étaient.

_ Il y a encore des gens, murmura Aki en état de choc.

_ Restez ici, décréta Yui. J'y vais.

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à descendre de la barque quand Aki la poussa brusquement à terre en se plaquant sur son dos.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Mais au même moment elle entendit des flèches passer juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et les rater de peu.

_ Des queerats ! S'écria Yamamoto. Dans les broussailles !

Instinctivement, ils dirigèrent tous leur cantus dans cette direction et enflammèrent la végétation. Des silhouettes apparurent alors et commencèrent à prendre de nouvelles flèches et bander à nouveau leurs arcs. Mais, ils ne leur en laissèrent pas le temps et les tuèrent sans une seule hésitation.

_ Je pense qu'ils sont tous morts, déclara Aki en se relevant avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à faire de même.

Yui la prit sans hésiter, reconnaissante qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie malgré le comportement qu'elle avait envers lui depuis si longtemps maintenant. L'odeur de brûlé emplit soudainement ses narines et elle faillit vomir.

_ Je tiens quand même à aller vérifier l'état de la ferme, insista-t-elle malgré son moment de faiblesse. Et secourir ceux qui seraient encore en vie.

_ Je viens avec toi Ama ! Supplia Sissina la tête toujours enfouie dans la poitrine de Luna.

_ Hors de question. C'est trop dangereux, répliqua Yui.

_ Laisse moi t'accompagner, proposa Aki.

_ Je dois aller vérifier ma forge, insista Luna. On pourrait trouver de quoi nous armer contre les queerats.

Sa remarque faisait sens surtout qu'une armure aurait bien pu sauver la vie de Koofuu s'il en avait porté une. Mais, même elle avait omis d'en prendre une en pensant que la soirée au festival ne nécessitait pas un tel équipement. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle était son katana qui pourrait prendre le relais si jamais elle se retrouvait incapable d'utiliser son cantus.

_ Je ne veux pas laisser Sissina seule, fit remarquer Yui.

_ Je resterais avec elle, proposa Yamamoto.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. Pourtant, elle ressentait une certaine confiance en lui puisqu'il l'avait aidée quand elle était adolescente. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi mais ce sentiment l'habitait et la força à accepter sa proposition.

_ Cachez vous dans les fourrés, surtout ne vous montrez pas et attendez qu'on vienne vous chercher. Si on n'est pas revenu au lever du soleil alors retournez à la ville. Essayez de contacter un membre du comité de sécurité.

Sissina regarda Yui et Luna avec un air à moitié choqué et perdu.

_ Mama, Ama, ne me laissaient pas seule, supplia-t-elle tandis que des larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues.

_ On reviens, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Yui avec un sourire sincère. J'ai confiance en toi, tu dois rester en vie pour protéger les autres.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-elle en reniflant piteusement.

_ Reste bien cachée, insista Luna avant de la prendre brièvement dans ses bras.

_ D'accord.

Le trio s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de se retourner pour essayer d'apercevoir leurs amis qu'ils laissaient derrière. Leurs silhouettes étaient quasiment invisibles et cela les rassura. Un peu.

_ Plus un bruit, murmura Yui.

Ils avancèrent précautionneusement jusqu'à atteindre les limites de la ferme. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa à la frontière du désespoir. L'odeur des corps brûlés emplissait l'air menaçant de les faire suffoquer tandis que la vue des cadavres mutilés leur donnait envie d'être aveugles. Luna tomba à genoux et commença à sangloter désespérément tandis que Aki tentait de la raisonner. Yui chancela mais resta debout. Elle fit quelques pas avant de sentir la nausée la reprendre de nouveau renforcée par l'horreur de ce qu'elle voyait. Son corps se révulsa et elle vomit de la bile, incapable de rejeter autre chose car son estomac était vide. Cela ne lui fit aucun bien et la laissa même encore plus épuisée et dégoutée.

_ Père… Kiromaru, murmura t-elle anéanti. J'ai échoué…

Elle avança malgré la fumée et la chaleur étouffante jusqu'à ce qu'il restait de sa maison. Celle-ci entièrement construite en bois brûlait complètement. Elle espèra au moins qu'ils ne trouveraient pas les papiers qu'elle avait caché. Et le faux-minoshiro. Son regard se porta sur la colonie mais il lui était quasiment impossible de voir quoi que ce soit à travers l'épaisse fumée qui se dégageait du brasier. Toute sa vie venait d'être réduite en cendres.

_ Yui on doit partir, la pressa Aki qui l'avait rejointe.

_ Tu dois être ravie non? Répliqua t-elle en se prenant à lui par pur mesquinerie mais elle avait besoin de trouver un responsable. Ces queerats pour qui je me suis battue toute ma vie c'est eux qui m'ont pris tout ce à quoi je tenais !

_ Yui, fit-il une expression douloureuse dans le regard. Je n'ai jamais espéré que tu souffres. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as perdu.

Elle le regarda un instant en hésitant entre le gifler ou s'écrouler en pleurant dans ses bras mais finalement elle le dépassa de quelques pas.

_ La forge est par ici, annonça t-elle en s'y dirigeant. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste d'autres queerats. Visiblement ceux qu'on a croisé n'était que là que pour piéger d'éventuels secours.

Aki lui emboîta le pas sans un mot. La jeune femme le guida à travers la fumée et ils retrouvèrent Luna devant sa forge. Celle-ci était entrain de tenter d'éteindre le feu comme elle pouvait. Yui ne comprit pas vraiment comment elle s'y prenait mais ils l'aidèrent sans un mot et réussirent à réduire plus ou moins l'intensité des flammes suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent en retirer certaines pièces. Ensuite, ils durent les refroidir à l'aide de leur cantus avant de pouvoir les toucher. D'utilisable ils trouvèrent deux plastrons, une épée et trois casques à demi fondus qui pourraient au moins être utilisé pour stopper les balles et les flèches qui viendraient de derrière.

_ Il faut au moins un plastron pour Sissina, imposa Yui.

_ Et l'autre pour toi, décréta Luna.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna celle-ci.

_ Parce que tu dois survivre, répliqua la bleuette.

_ Autant que toi ! S'emporta sa meilleure amie.

_ Non. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te perdre.

_ Je suis d'accord avec elle, insista Aki.

Elle les regarda avec stupeur sans comprendre comment elle pouvait être aussi importante à leurs yeux alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été spécialement une bonne amie pour eux. Bien au contraire dans le cas de Aki ! Mais, leurs regards étaient sincères et elle finit par se plier à leur volonté.

_ Au moins prenaient les casques, demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Finalement, elle se retrouva avec un plastron qui protègerait ainsi son torse et son dos des attaques surprises. Elle garda le deuxième ainsi qu'un casque pour Sissina tandis que Aki et Luna enfilaient les deux autres. Ils avaient une drôle d'apparence ainsi fagotés mais au moins leurs chances de survies étaient-elles légèrement meilleures.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Luna.

_ Essayons de rejoindre les autres, proposa Aki. L'Académie a sûrement été choisie comme centre de secours.

_ Allons d'abords rejoindre Sissina et Yamamoto.

Ils partirent tout les trois, épuisés et découragés mais ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas abandonner. Car même si Yui avait tout perdu, elle pourrait encore tout reconstruire une nouvelle fois. Si Sissina et Luna étaient avec elle. La jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois avant de se détourner pour toujours. Son regard fut étrangement attiré par une fleur à la lisière des flammes. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de telle. Ses pétales ressemblaient à des larmes d'un bleu cristallin qui tombaient continuellement tandis que son coeur semblait être littéralement fait de feu. Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus longtemps sur la question car ils étaient maintenant trop loin pour la voir distinctement.

Intérieurement, Yui se promit de revenir un jour.

Ils descendirent le chemin jusqu'au canal avec autant d'appréhension qu'à l'aller. Mais, celle-ci ne fit qu'augmenter en ne découvrant aucune trace de Sissina et Yamamoto. Ils se mirent à fouiller frénétiquement et s'inquiétèrent encore plus en voyant que les barques étaient toujours là.

_ Par ici ! S'exclama Aki en apercevant des traces de sang sur le sol grâce à son cantus qu'il avait fait apparaître sous l'apparence d'une flamme qui éclairait ses pieds.

_ Pitié tout sauf ça, pria à haute voix Luna.

Yui garda ses inquiétudes pour elle et se contenta de suivre le chemin sanglant jusqu'à trouver sa source quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, des branches se mirent à fuser dans leur direction. Ce n'était ni des flèches ni des pointes destinaient à blesser mais elles les empêchaient d'avancer.

_ Sissina ! Appela Yui en comprenant que ce ne pouvait pas être des queerats qui agissaient ainsi.

La pluie de brindilles se stoppa net et une tête rousse apparut de derrière les buissons devant eux.

_ Ama?

_ Sissina ! S'exclama Luna soulagée en se précipitant vers elle.

Mais, elle fut stoppée en découvrant Yamamoto qui reposait inconscient sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Yui.

_ Je suis désolée, fit Sissina en se mettant à pleurer. Des queerats sont arrivés mais je n'ai pas pu les tuer… Yamamoto s'est fait toucher, j'ai essayé de l'aider mais il ne bouge plus…

Aki se pencha vers le jeune homme et posa ses doigts sur sa nuque pour tenter de prendre son pouls. Yui l'interrogea silencieusement du regard mais il secoua négativement la tête. Il était déjà mort. Les larmes sur le visage de Sissina augmentèrent.

_ C'est de ma faute, si seulement…

_ Chut, ça va aller, murmura Luna en la berçant dans ses bras une fois que Aki lui ait retiré le corps de Yamamoto. Mon petit feu follet…

Aki s'éloigna avec le corps et le déposa à quelques distances de là, Yui le rejoignit et regarda le visage endormit de celui qui avait été son camarade.

_ Quel est le sens de tout ça? Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix maintenant trop anéantie pour ressentir la moindre douleur.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Aki qui semblait aussi déboussolé qu'elle.

_ On devrait essayer de se reposer, décréta finalement Yui. L'aube n'est pas loin et les autres sont épuisés.

Effectivement, Luna et Sissina semblaient à deux doigts de s'endormir debout. Aki fit signe qu'il comprenait, et ils rejoignirent les embarcations en silence. Cette fois-ci il se retrouva seul à utiliser sa rame et les guida jusque chez lui. Ils ne croisèrent aucun queerats et un soupçon de soulagement commença à les gagner. Peut-être le pire était-il passé. Sa maison se trouvait légèrement à l'écart de la ville, près de la barrière sacrée, et ils y entrèrent sans un mot. Il montra la chambre à Sissina, Luna et celles-ci s'écroulèrent sur le lit sans poser de question.

_ Elles dorment, apprit Aki à Yui en la rejoignant dans la cuisine.

_ Bien. Attendons que le soleil se lève puis nous irons rejoindre les autres, supposa-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

_ Tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi, proposa Aki. Je monterai la garde.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir la force de me lever une nouvelle fois, avoua Yui avec un pauvre sourire.

_ Essai au moins de manger, de quand date ton dernier repas ? Questionna-t-il en constatant la pâleur de son visage.

_ Je vais essayer, éluda-t-elle.

Il se leva et sortit des gâteaux visiblement fait maison d'un de ses placards. Elle avait oublié qu'il avait l'habitude de leur en faire quand ils venaient chez lui. Yui porta l'un d'eux à ses lèvres et commença à le mâchouiller nerveusement. Mais, alors que le goût de sucre emplissait sa bouche, les images de massacres lui revinrent en mémoire et elle dût se lever précipitamment pour vomir dans l'évier.

_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à bout de souffle et la gorge nouée.

_ C'est normale d'être malade, la rassura Aki en caressant doucement son dos.

Ce contact la révulsa d'abords mais la fatigue et le reste lui firent croire que Kiromaru était là avec elle. Un léger sourire soulagée se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle profita des caresses qu'elle avait cru oublier.

_ Tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-elle.

Un sanglot lui échappa et Aki se retrouva interdit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle semblait même en pleine hallucination. Mais, l'air heureux qui avait un moment éclairait son visage l'empêcha de la rappeler à la réalité, et il se contenta d'essayer de la consoler comme il pu.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

_ Sissina, Luna, réveillez-vous, appela Yui une fois que l'aube se fut présentée à l'horizon.

La plus jeune grimaça de mauvaise grâce mais finit par papillonner des yeux jusqu'à les ouvrir.

_ Ama, fit-elle avec une voix encore légèrement endormie. J'ai rêvé de 'pa, il me disait de ne pas abandonner…

_ Ça lui ressemble bien, avoua Yui en se forçant à sourire malgré la tristesse que cela provoquait en elle de parler de lui. On doit toutes se montrer courageuses et continuer d'avancer.

Finalement, Luna se réveilla à son tour. Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre frugalement. Ils troquèrent leurs vêtements de fête contre des tenues plus adaptées à la marche que leur prêtèrent Aki. Ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés du centre du village, et il leur faudrait un moment pour le rejoindre à pieds ou à barque. Personne n'était d'humeur à discuter ou quoi que ce soit. Même si la pause leur avait fait du bien et leur avait permis de retrouver un moral plus stable, ils craignaient tous que cette courte accalmie ne soit que le début d'une suite bien pire. En quittant la maison, Yui aperçut à nouveau la même fleur qu'à la ferme. Cette coïncidence était étrange et elle se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec la présence de nombreux queerats à l'intérieur de la barrière sacrée.

_ Les canaux sont tous asséchés, remarqua Aki quand ils arrivèrent devant l'un d'eux.

_ Qui aurait pu faire ça? S'étonna Luna. Les queerats ?

_ C'est étrange, songea Yui. Continuons à pieds.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure de marche avant d'arriver aux environs de la ville. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les plongea dans un désaroie grandissant. L'état des maisons donnait l'impression qu'un violent séisme avait secoué la terre tandis que des volutes de fumées se dispersaient encore dans l'air.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? Demanda Aki en interceptant un adolescent qui courait vers des débris.

_ Les queerats ont attaqué cette nuit, juste avant l'aube, avec des mutants, leur expliqua-t-il précipitamment comme s'il essayait de ne pas s'arrêter une seule seconde. Ils pouvaient faire exploser l'air rien qu'avec une espèce de suie qui sortait de leur bouche. Tous les quartiers ont été touchés.

_ C'est pour ça qu'ils ont bouchés les canaux, compris Yui.

_ Oui. Je dois y aller.

Aki laissa partir le jeune garçon qui se précipita vers une des habitations détruites pour proposer son aide.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Demanda Luna.

Yui était plongée dans l'incertitude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire maintenant? Les queerats ne semblaient pas en avoir fini avec eux, et ils étaient sûrement entrain de fomenter une autre attaque qui cette fois-ci, elle en était sûr, leur donnerait la victoire finale sur eux.

Soudain, des nuages blancs apparurent dans le ciel captant l'attention de toutes les personnes autour d'eux. "Restez calme / Il n'y a rien à craindre / je protègerais tout le monde". Donc Shisei était encore en vie. Yui ressentit un sincère soulagement à cette idée.

_ Essayons d'aller leur porter notre aide, décréta finalement la jeune femme.

Leur groupe s'avança en direction de la place où se trouvait Shisei. Celui-ci flottait dans les airs à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, quelqu'un l'interpella.

_ Yui !

Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Saki.

_ Saki ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir en vie !

La pression et le soulagement mélangés les firent se prendre dans les bras avec émotion. Une fois séparée, elle remarqua la présence du même garçon que la dernière fois, Satoru si elle se souvenait bien et celle de Niimi, un membre du comité d'éthique.

_ Moi aussi je suis soulagée de voir que tu vas bien ! Est-ce que tu es allée voir ta ferme? Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'elle lui faisait signe que rien n'était resté. Est-ce que vous avez un endroit où aller?

_ On pensait se rendre utile ici, avoua Yui.

_ Je dois me rendre au temple de la pureté, lui apprit Saki, peut-être pourriez-vous nous accompagner?

La jeune femme lança un regard à son groupe : Aki hocha positivement la tête, Luna tenta de sourire pour montrer sa motivation et Sissina attrapa la main de Yui.

_ On vous suis.

Mais, au même moment, un énorme bruit puis une secousse extraordinaire firent trembler l'intégralité de la place. Juste après un trou béant se forma à l'exacte endroit où s'était tenu Shisei, engouffrant toutes les personnes s'étant rassemblées autour de lui.

_ On doit y aller, pressa Niimi en comprenant que les queerats venaient de lancer leur prochain mouvement.

_ Mais tout ces gens, protesta Saki.

_ On ne peut plus rien pour eux, répliqua Satoru.

A cet instant, la fumée dégageait par l'effondrement se dissipa brusquement dévoilant Shisei flottant dans les airs et une dizaine de personnes sauvées grâce à son pouvoir.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu sauver tout le monde, s'excusa-t-il bouleversé tout en déposant les survivants sur le sol à quelques distances.

D'un revers de la main il tua tout les queerats qui étaient apparus du fossé dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs tunnels. Malheureusement, Squealer semblait avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur eux car la situation ne fit qu'empirer encore un peu plus d'avantage.

_ Un fiend ! Hurla quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ensuite il y eut des cris de douleurs puis des gerbes de sang éclaboussèrent les murs des maisons les repeignant d'un rouge écarlate. Yui crut apercevoir des objets qui volaient mais c'était en réalité des humains suspendus par la seule force d'un cantus, et tandis qu'ils flottaient dans les airs, ils se faisaient tuer petit à petit.

_ Cachez vous ! Les enjoignit Niimi en les poussant dans un passage entre deux maisons.

L'espace était exiguë et ils durent se serrer les un contre les autre pour ne pas être vu de la créature. Sauf que ce qui passa devant eux était bel et bien humain, à leurs plus grand désaroie, son visage était celui d'un jeune enfant aux boucles rouges qui tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches lui donnant un air innocent. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui était entrain de tuer toutes ses personnes en babillant dans la langue des queerat.

_ Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! Se moqua Shisei en parant son attaque. Tu es trop prévisible.

Yui comprit alors ce qu'était un fiend. Pour elle, et pour la plupart des autres personnes de leur village, blesser quelqu'un aurait été inconcevable, mais l'enfant faisait cela avec autant de facilité et de cruauté que s'il s'était agit de queerats pour eux. La réalité de la situation la frappa alors durement. Ce qu'elle voyait c'était ce que voyait tout les jours les queerats. Elle qui avait crû les protéger n'avait enfaite fait que repousser l'inévitable. Ce qui se passait aujourd'hui n'était le résultat que de sa passivité face aux monstruosités que les humains faisaient subir aux queerats.

_ On doit profiter que Shisei la distrait pour y aller, souffla Satoru.

_ Il a raison, il ne pourra pas la retenir éternellement ! Ajouta Aki. Il ne peut pas la tuer, il est humain, mais lui ça ne l'arrêtera pas.

Ils hochèrent tous positivement la tête et passèrent discrètement dans le dos du fiend pour aller se faufiler dans le trou béant qu'était devenu la place. Ils se firent flotter à l'aide de leur cantus pour se glisser dans un des tunnel.

_ Avec un peu de chance on pourra atteindre l'autre côté de la barrière sacrée, espéra Satoru.

Effectivement, ils durent avancer avec difficulté dans le noir mais ils ne rencontrèrent aucun queerats. Ceux-ci avaient dû être exterminé par l'attaque de Shisei supposa Yui. Elle se demanda si celui-ci arriverait à vaincre le fiend mais elle doutait qu'il puisse le faire à cause des mécanismes qu'ils avaient construit dans leur propre biologie. Finalement, ils réussirent à s'extirper du tunnel pour se retrouver à la lumière du jour. Satoru les localisa non loin du temple de la pureté, à l'extérieur de la barrière.

_ Je dois retourner en ville faire l'annoncement, comme l'a ordonné dame Tomiko, fit Niimi.

_ C'est du suicide! Rétorqua Aki choqué.

_ Si cela peut sauver ne serait-ce qu'une personne, alors je le ferais, répliqua calmement le vieil homme. C'était la volonté de dame Tomiko.

_ Bonne chance, fit Saki les larmes aux yeux.

Ils le regardèrent partir sans rien dire. Finalement, ils reprirent leur chemin et Yui s'approcha de Saki pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivée.

_ Tomoki a essayé de stopper le fiend, en vain, expliqua-t-elle aussi calmement qu'elle pouvait.

_ Même si je n'ai jamais été d'accords avec ses méthodes, elle a toujours essayé de protéger le village, reconnu Yui choquée d'apprendre sa mort. J'espère que Shisei s'en sortira.

_ Quand on a sauté, avoua son interlocutrice, j'ai vu le fiend lui briser la nuque.

Un silence choqué suivit son aveu, et personne ne trouva quoi dire. Il était dur de trouver encore la force d'avancer et de puiser du courage car rien ne leur en donnait. Chaque minute qui passait ne faisait qu'ajouter son lot de drames et de désespoirs comme pour voir à quel moment ils finiraient par craquer.

Soudain, ils entendirent tous l'annonce de Niimi. Celui-ci utilisait les hauts parleurs de la ville pour prévenir tous les habitants de la présence du fiends et annonça les méthodes pour s'échapper. Après l'avoir répété deux fois, il passa une musique. Ils la reconnurent tous et sentirent l'émotion serrer leur gorge. La mélodie du retour à la maison. A cet instant, Yui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir simpler rentrer chez elle, auprès de Kiromaru avec Luna et Sissina.

Ils continuèrent malgré tout leur chemin, portés par la douce musique qui leur donna suffisamment de force pour avancer. Soudain, celle-ci se stoppa rendant le silence encore plus insupportable et ils comprirent que Niimi avait été repéré. Une personne de plus avait quitté leur monde aujourd'hui, à leur plus grand désarroi.

Il leur fallut encore faire un long chemin pour atteindre le temple de la pureté sachant qu'ils évitèrent sciemment les canaux et les routes. Finalement, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à trouver l'entrée qui avait été dissimulée. Une fois à l'intérieur, le chef du temple les accueillis eux-même et demanda à s'entretenir avec Saki et Satoru tandis que les quatre autres furent menés dans une pièce à part où on leur conseilla de se reposer en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher. Aki proposa de dormir mais personne n'avait le coeur à se laisser aller. Les derniers souvenirs encore trop frais dans leurs mémoires les gardaient constamment éveillés sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

Une heure plus tard, un homme entra dans la salle. Yui le reconnut immédiatement et il sembla faire de même car son regard s'attarda une seconde supplémentaire sur elle.

_ Dame Yui, fit-il en s'asseyant devant elle.

_ Inui, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle n'avait rien en particulier contre lui mais plus envers son rôle. Il était un officier de protection de la vie sauvage. Un nom sophistiqué pour désigner ceux qui étaient chargés d'éliminer les colonies qui n'auraient pas suffisamment bien respectés les ordres de leurs capricieux maîtres. Même si elle n'avait, heureusement, jamais eu à faire avec eux, Yui s'était toujours fais un devoir de connaître chacun de ses membres pour se tenir prête à la moindre occasion.

_ Vous ne deviez pas anéantir la colonie de Squealer? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je me ferais un devoir de vous raconter mes mésaventures une fois que Saki Watanabe nous aura rejoint, déclara-t-il visiblement peu surpris qu'elle soit au courant de cette mission pourtant secrète.

_ Comme vous voudrez.

Il aurait été idiot qu'elle insiste. Le pauvre homme était couvert de bandages et semblait être passé au travers de difficulté encore pire que les leurs. Ils attendirent donc tous les cinq en silence jusqu'à ce que leurs deux camarades les rejoignent ce qui ne tarda pas. Une fois que cela fut le cas, il leur raconta comment son groupe avait été anéanti par le fiend lors de leur attaque contre la Robber Fly colonie. Il expliqua qu'il avait été le seul à s'en sortir et de peu, il avait aussi découvert que les queerats avaient enlevé les bébés présents à la nurserie. Cette nouvelle acheva de miner définitivement le moral des personnes présentes. Ils connaissaient tous la tradition des queerats de récupérer les nouveaux nés des vaincus mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que cela puisse s'appliquer aussi à eux. Saki qui avait compris que le fiend était en réalité un bébé enlevé et élevé par les queerats imagina avec effroi ce que Squealer pourrait faire avec une armée d'enfants aux pouvoirs démesurés. Ensuite, il raconta qu'il avait failli se faire attraper par le fiend mais celui-ci l'avait épargné alors qu'il avait fait mine d'être un queerat. Sauf que peu après il avait perdu connaissances à cause de la fatigue et de ses blessures. Étonnement, continua-t-il, ce fut un queerat qui le sauva et le conduisit jusqu'au temple.

_ Un queerat? S'étonna Satoru qui ne semblait pas vouloir y croire dans le contexte ambiant.

_ Oui, avoua Inui comprenant son manque de confiance. C'était l'opposant de Yakomaru, le chef de la Giant Hornet colonie, Kiromaru. Je l'ai toujours trouvé impressionnant mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait celui qui me sauverait la vie.

A cet instant là, Yui eut l'impression que toutes les voix se mélangèrent pour ne plus devenir qu'un fond sonore très éloigné. Un seul mot atteignait encore ses oreilles et roulaient en boucles dans son esprit "Kiromaru".

_ Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement en coupant la parole à Saki.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il piteusement. Les prêtres n'ont pas voulu répondre à ma question quand je leur ai demandé, puis vous êtes arrivés et je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'insister.

A cet instant, un des prêtre entra dans la pièce mais le pauvre homme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Yui était déjà sur lui.

_ Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

_ Où est Kiromaru ? Insista Satoru en la rejoignant.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa le prêtre. Nous l'avons installé dans une cellule, en bas.

_ Je veux le voir maintenant, ordonna Yui.

_ Mais…

_ Maintenant !

Le jeune prêtre sembla hésiter mais les regards de ses deux interlocuteurs le forcèrent à obtempérer.

_ Ama ! Je veux venir avec toi, demanda Sissina.

_ Reste avec Luna, répliqua Yui qui ne savait pas dans quel état elle risquait de retrouver Kiromaru. Je te promets que je reviens avec lui.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et sembla au bords des larmes mais finalement elle les retient et retourna s'allonger sur les genoux de Luna.

_ Je viens avec vous, fit Saki en les rejoignant.

Ils suivirent tout les trois le prêtre tandis que Yui avait l'impression de marcher dans un rêve. Tellement de choses horribles étaient arrivées qu'elle peinait à croire que quelque chose de positif puisse vraiment se produire. _S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit en vie. S'il vous plaît._ Elle pria tout le long du chemin à en perdre la raison. Plus ils avançaient, plus elle craignait ce qu'elle allait voir. Le prêtre les conduisit le long de ce qui semblait être un donjon souterrain.

_ Pourquoi l'avez vous amené ici? Demanda Satoru visiblement aussi préoccupé par son sort que Yui.

_ Les exoespèces doivent toutes êtres tuées, expliqua le prêtre, c'est déjà une énorme faveur que nous ne l'ayons pas fais.

_ Mais il a sauvé la vie de Inui ! Insista Saki choquée par son comportement.

_ Les exoespèces sont rapides à tourner le dos quand ils sentent le vent de la victoire changer, énonça-t-il doctement.

Yui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer quoi que ce soit mais les paroles de ce prêtre lui semblaient aussi vides de sens que sa tête de cheveux. Finalement, il s'arrêta au bout d'un long couloir qui donnait sur une espèce de cellule qui ressemblait plus à une petite cavité où Yui eut du mal à imaginer que Kiromaru puisse se tenir avec sa stature impressionnante.

_ Regarde Kiromaru, fit le prêtre en approchant la lumière, tu as des invités qui sont venus te voir.

Il y eut un léger bruit de chaînes qui fit trembler Yui. Puis elle aperçut une ombre s'avancer difficilement vers eux. Une fois celle-ci arrivée à la lumière, la jeune femme crut qu'on venait de planter un couteau dans son coeur. Kiromaru se tenait difficilement sur quatre pattes, l'une retenue en arrière par une chaîne attachée aux murs du fond, son corps était recouverts de blessures mal guéries et son oeil droit était fermé, de plus il semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids. Quand il les aperçut, son oeil vert valide se posa une fraction de seconde sur Yui puis il s'arrêta sur Saki. Il y eut un autre bruit de chaînes tandis qu'il tentait de s'agenouiller face à cette dernière.

_ Merci d'être venu, fit-il de sa voix qui semblait inchangée et qui sonna aux oreilles de Yashiru comme une douce mélodie. Je suis honteux que vous ayez dû venir dans un tel endroit.

_ Je suis Saki Watanabe, se présenta la jeune femme, voici Satoru Asahina et Yashiru Otori… Ne peut-on pas le détacher ? Demanda-t-elle finalement révoltée de devoir continuer cette supercherie.

_ Je ne pense pas, commença le prêtre perplexe. Nous devrions demander la permission au chef de prières…

_ Il est en pleine cérémonie, répliqua durement Satoru.

_ Peu importe ! S'emporta Yui laissant éclater sa colère. Je n'ai besoin de la permission de personne pour le faire !

Elle frappa durement du pied et les chaînes se brisèrent du même coup, dans son emportement elle fit également trembler le sol sous leurs semelles.

_ Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, protesta le prêtre devenu blême.

_ Vous êtes celui qui n'aurais jamais dû faire cela, répliqua-t-elle en dardant son regard doré sur lui. Le seul monstre ici, c'est vous.

La jeune femme était tout simplement hors d'elle, et n'arrivait même plus à se contenir tellement le comportement du prêtre l'insupportait. Celui-ci semblait choqué par sa façon de lui parler et n'osa rien répliquer. Heureusement, Kiromaru commença à parler à nouveau, et le simple son de sa voix suffit à rendre un semblant de calme à Yui qui se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Le voir ainsi blessé lui donnait l'impression de sentir chacune de ses blessures et s'était pour elle une véritable torture de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je me souviens très bien de vous, déclara-t-il de sa voix fière et légèrement cynique. Je connais Saki Watanabe du département de contrôle, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu Satoru Asahina il n'était encore qu'un jeune enfant, tu as grandis en un fier homme. Et Yashiru Otori… Bien entendu je me souviens d'elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois pendant une fraction de seconde mais il détourna à nouveau son attention sur Saki.

_ Je suis désolée que l'on vous ai traité ainsi, s'excusa la jeune femme. Et merci d'avoir sauvé Inui.

_ Ce que j'ai fais étais naturel. Donc qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à propos du fiend?

Le prêtre sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche mais un regard de Yui l'en dissuada et il se contenta de grommeler dans son coin.

_ A cause de lui, mon armée entière a été disséminée en un instant, expliqua-t-il calmement sans sembler remarquer la tentative d'intervention du moine. Je n'ai pu en échapper que grâce au sacrifice de ma troupe d'élite.

_ Nous vengerons vos pertes, jura Saki.

_ Mais, dieux, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre cantus sur un autre dieu non, donc comment allez-vous faire?

_ C'est vrai, reconnu Satoru étonné qu'il le sache. Avez-vous une idée?

_ Si l'utilisation du cantus est exclu, alors il ne reste que les attaques surprises, les pièges, les poisons, énuméra-t-il calmement. Mais cela risque d'être difficile puisque l'armée de la Robber Fly colonie le protège constamment.

_ J'ai une autre question, fit Saki, nous comptons nous rendre à Tokyo après ça. Avez-vous des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles?

C'était donc ça ce dont ils avaient parlé avec le prêtre supposa Yui. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils espéraient trouver là-bas, une arme pour vaincre le fiend?

_ S'il vous plaît, prenez moi avec vous, demanda-t-il les prenant au dépourvu. Je m'y suis déjà rendu une fois et je n'oublie jamais un endroit que j'ai déjà visité.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à cette créature démoniaque ! S'écria le moine avant que Yui n'ait eu le temps de le faire taire.

_ Vous pouvez ne pas me faire confiance, déclara simplement Kiromaru absolument pas décontenancé. Mais croyez en ceci : ma haine pour Yakomaru. Ce cafard a emprisonné ma reine et doit sûrement la maltraiter en ce moment. Peu importe ce qui m'en coûtera mais je ferais tout pour la secourir et réduire en charpies Yakomaru.

Le moine tenta de les dissuader encore mais personne n'écouta ses revendications une seconde de plus. Ils retournèrent à la surface avec le queerat malgré les protestations, et Yui finit par lui demander de les laisser tranquille ce qui finit de le choquer définitivement.

_ J'ai trouvé des habits, fit Saki en tendant une bure de moine à Yakomaru.

_ Merci dieu, répondit celui-ci.

La jeune femme regarda un instant Yui qui se tenait appuyée contre le mur de la pièce, le regard portant sur l'extérieur. Elle se demanda un instant la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son générale. Visiblement, il y avait une connexion entre eux qui dépassait bien plus ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusque là, et même plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais pu voir entre deux humains. Finalement, n'ayant pas de raison de leur imposer d'avantage sa présence, elle s'excusa et sortit.

Kiromaru se tourna vers Yui mais celle-ci s'était déjà élancée vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces et enfouie son visage dans son torse avec un désespoir poignant.

_ J'ai crû que tu étais mort, fit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

_ Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais toujours, j'ai seulement un peu de retard, répondit-il avec une ironie non dissimulée.

_ Idiot…

Yui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser passionnément.

_ On ne devrait pas, protesta-t-il en tentant de la repousser. Si les prêtres…

_ Au diable ces stupides moines, répliqua vertueusement Yui. J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps !

Un sourire amusé et satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Kiromaru et il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer à son tour contre lui.

_ Je suis à vos ordres...

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Un peu plus tard, Kiromaru avait finalement enfilé la tunique apportée par Saki et qui lui donnait une allure de prêtre diabolique. Yui s'était assoupie dans ses bras et rattrapait les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait en retard. Il s'était assis à l'extérieur sur la terrasse et l'air chaud de la nuit venait caressait paresseusement leurs visages. Le queerat songea avec satisfaction qu'il était ravi d'avoir pu retrouver Yui. Pendant un moment, alors qu'il était emprisonné, il avait cru l'avoir perdue et s'était résolu tout faire pour la venger. Maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité dans ses bras, il se sentait prêt à tout accomplir pour reconstruire une nouvelle fois leur colonie et secourire la reine.

Il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et il tourna la tête pour faire signe que Yui était endormie.

_ Papa ! Fit Sissina aussi silencieusement que possible.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en passant par derrière pour ne pas déranger Ama qui dormait encore. Kiromaru frotta affectueusement son museau contre la joue de Sissina qui se mit à rire de plaisir. Elle était tellement soulagée de le revoir ! Tout ce qui s'était passé lui paraissait maintenant n'être plus qu'un mauvais rêve lointain ! Elle remarqua alors son oeil blessé.

_ Ça fais mal ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas légèrement inquiète.

_ Non, répondit Kiromaru avec un sourire satisfait. Le queerat qui m'a fait ça a eu bien pire.

_ Tu es trop fort 'pa!

Elle frotta énergiquement sa joue contre la sienne toute joie de vivre retrouvée. A aucun moment elle pensa que son comportement était mesquin par rapport à tout ceux qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille mais elle, elle était tout simplement heureuse que la sienne se soit retrouvée. Du moins en parti.

_ Le dîner est arrivé, fit Luna en s'asseyant devant Kiromaru avec un bol de riz pour chacun.

_ Il faut réveiller Ama? Demanda Sissina en prenant le sien.

_ Laissons la dormir encore un peu, décida la bleuette rassurée de la voir enfin se reposer.

_ Je vais t'aider à manger 'pa! Déclara la jeune fille en prenant son bol dans les mains.

Kiromaru décida de la laisser faire vu comment cela semblait la ravir et il ouvrit la gueule avec obéissance à chaque fois qu'elle lui présentait ses baguettes. Durant le temps qu'ils mangeaient, Luna lui fit un rapport sur la situation qui le conforta malheureusement dans ce qu'il avait imaginé : la colonie avait été éradiquée par Squealer mais il restait toujours un mince espoir que la reine ne soit pas morte. Tout en songeant à un moyen de la récupérer, il observa le jardin à l'extérieur. Une fleur qui lui était inconnue était entrain d'y fleurir. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareille mais il la trouvait plutôt agréable à regarder même si elle lui faisait ressentir une espèce de mélancolie douce-amère.

Peu de temps après, Yui se réveilla et profita du repas qui avait été servi par Luna. Une fois qu'elle eut avalé l'intégralité du bol de riz, elle décida d'aller chercher de quoi soigner les blessures de Kiromaru. Celles-ci n'étaient heureusement pas infectées mais elle voulait éviter toutes complications, surtout que Saki leur avait appris qu'ils devaient partir pour Tokyo dans le but de trouver une arme capable de battre le fiend. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce plan mais l'avantage certain de celui-ci était qu'il restait le seul qu'ils avaient. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car un jeune prêtre, différent de celui qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent, se présenta à elle avec une boîte contenant un nécessaire à pharmacie. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, soulagée de voir que tous les habitants de ce temple n'étaient pas aussi désagréables que le premier ressortissant qu'elle avait rencontré.

Alors qu'elle retournait à la chambre, il lui sembla entendre la voix de Aki en sortir. Ce qui était étonnant puisque quand elle en était partie, seules Sissina et Luna tenaient compagnie à Kiromaru. Indécise, elle s'arrêta devant la porte coulissante et épia indiscrètement leur conversation en se demandant ce dont pouvait bien être le sujet.

_ Ne te méprends pas Kiromaru, tu ne restes qu'un queerat, déclara Aki.

Le ton de sa voix était froid et méprisant ce qui surpris considérablement Yui car elle avait commencé à éprouver à nouveau une certaine camaraderie voir estime pour lui. Avait-il seulement fait semblant?

_ Je connais ma place, répondit simplement son interlocuteur sans chercher à dissimuler le soupçon d'ironie dans sa voix.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr, répliqua Aki qui visiblement voulait en arriver quelque part. Tu ne peux pas avoir Yui. Tu ne pourras jamais la rendre heureuse car tu es un queerat. Personne n'acceptera votre relation. Tu comptes l'obliger à rester cachée toute sa vie? Et si elle voulait avoir une famille, une vraie famille? C'est impossible avec toi.

Il y eut un long silence et Yui hésita à entrer dans la pièce pour interrompre ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un règlement de compte. Mais, alors qu'elle faisait mine de bouger, Kiromaru répondit.

_ Je me fous de ce que tu peux dire dieu, répondit-il avec un ton dans la voix qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Vous êtes simplement jaloux car Yui est déjà à moi. Et je la rends déjà heureuse. Cette piètre tentative d'intimidation ne sert qu'à essayer de cacher le fait que vous savez déjà qu'elle ne vous acceptera jamais.

Elle entendit Aki faire un drôle de bruit comme s'il étouffait de rage. Elle prit peur qu'il commette un acte irréparable mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, elle s'ouvrit brusquement dévoilant son ancien ami qui sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la fureur qu'elle lu dans les siens l'effrayait légèrement. Il sembla surpris de la voir mais ne décrocha pas un seul mot. Yui le laissa partir, peu désireuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas et d'un côté elle était ravie par ce que lui avait répondu Kiromaru.

Maintenant, après tout ce qui était arrivé, elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais mis de mots sur sa relation avec celui-ci. Mais, la déclaration qu'il avait faite à Aki lui permis de se rendre compte à quel point elle avait de la chance de l'avoir et que ce qu'elle ressentait était visiblement réciproque.

_ Tu as tout entendu? Demanda Kiromaru en la voyant entrer tandis qu'un sourire goguenard se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_ Entendu quoi? Ironisa Yui. Viens là que je m'occupe de tes blessures.

Le queerat géant vient s'asseoir en tailleur devant elle et retira sa tunique pour qu'elle puisse voir l'étendu des dégâts. Elle avait déjà dû s'occuper un nombre incalculable de fois de ses blessures ou de celles des autres guerriers de la colonie. Même si grâce aux armures de Luna ils se blessaient moins souvent, cela arrivait tout de même trop fréquemment aux goûts de Yui qui avait pris l'habitude de les soigner. Penser à eux la rendit excessivement triste et pour oublier elle se concentra sur Kiromaru. Elle s'occupa d'abords des coupures plus légères qui avaient déjà commencé à se refermer mais qu'elle désinfecta tout de même pour éviter toutes complications. Ensuite, elle s'intéressa à la blessure de son oeil et fit la grimace.

_ Je ne pense pas pouvoir le sauver, lui apprit-elle désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus.

Elle s'imagina essayer d'utiliser son cantus pour régénérer les nerfs optiques qui semblaient avoir été sectionné mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment reconstituer l'oeil en lui-même sans risquer de causer des dégâts encore plus importants.

_ Je me suis déjà fais à l'idée, le rassura Kiromaru.

Yui se mordilla la lèvre mais se contenta de nettoyer correctement la blessure avant de ranger le matériel. Elle songea à ce qui les attendait et à ce qu'ils avaient déjà dû affronter et elle craignait de perdre encore bien plus. Kiromaru sembla noter son trouble car il l'attira contre lui et commença à caresser ses cheveux comme il en avait pris l'habitude pour la détendre.

_ Je vous protègerais tous, promit-il.

 _Même si je dois mourir pour ça_ , ajouta-t-il dans son esprit.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Finalement, Saki leur avait expliqué ce que sa mère lui avait laissé : un faux faux-minoshiro. Il ressemblait à une version miniature de l'originel et fonctionnait à l'énergie solaire ou électrique. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas cette dernière sous la main donc ils firent avec le soleil et le laissèrent charger le temps d'organiser leur voyage jusqu'à Tokyo. Apparement, plusieurs armes y étaient entreposées depuis plusieurs siècles mais seule l'une d'entre elles étaient susceptibles de les aider dans leur combat contre le fiend : le Psychobuster. Une arme bactériologique construite par les humains ne maîtrisant pas le cantus pour tuer ceux qui le pouvaient. Le problème était que Tokyo avait été contaminé durant les guerres qui avaient bouleversé le monde et Saki n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent s'y rendre sans risquer de mourir à cause des gazs empoisonnés.

_ Je m'y suis déjà rendu, leur apprit Kiromaru. Il y a quelques années. Il ne reste aucune contamination même si d'autres dangers existent.

_ Pourquoi y êtes vous allés? S'étonna Inui devenu légèrement méfiant envers le queerat qui lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie.

Yui sentit la tension monter un cran, Kiromaru ne révélerait jamais quoi que ce soit risquant de l'inculper mais d'un autre côté les autres ne lui ferait jamais confiance s'il restait muet à ce sujet là. La jeune femme décida de prendre le risque de jouer cartes sur table pour donner une meilleure chance de réussite à leur groupe.

_ C'est moi qui le lui ait ordonné, déclara-t-elle calmement.

_ Mais pourquoi? S'étonna Satoru en la fixant de ses yeux marrons troublés.

_ Je voulais être sur que s'il existait encore des armes de destructions massives elles ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en auriez fait ? Questionna Inui.

_ La question ne se posa pas, répliqua tranquillement Yui, les pertes ont été malheureusement trop grandes et j'ai décidé de mettre fin à cette expédition.

_ En attendant, j'ai pu récolter un certain nombre d'informations sur cet endroit qui nous permettront de diminuer considérablement les risques, déclara Kiromaru.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire confiance à un queerat? Se méfia Aki.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on ait vraiment le choix, décréta Saki en se levant.

_ Nous devrions partir sans tarder, ajouta Satoru en la suivant.

_ Nous sommes prêts, déclara Yui en parlant au nom de sa famille.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la place pour une enfant, s'opposa-t-il en faisant allusion à Sissina.

_ Elle vient avec nous, rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme.

Elle l'avait laissée seule une fois et ne referait pas une deuxième fois la même erreur. A partir de maintenant sa famille resterait tout le temps ensemble.

_ Comme vous voudrez, accepta finalement Inui qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à débattre éternellement.

_ Le temple nous prête un bateau, leur apprit Luna avec un sourire difficile.

_ Parfait, mettons nous en route alors.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Le bateau était tout simplement immense en comparaison de leur équipage uniquement constitué de sept personnes dont une adolescente. Mais, étrangement, naviguer sur l'eau leur donna un semblant de bienfaits et ils oublièrent la pression des derniers jours le temps qu'ils arrivent à Tokyo. Ils se relayèrent pour utiliser leur cantus les faisant naviguer à une vitesse considérable et le soleil commençait seulement sa lente descente quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la baie de Tokyo.

L'inquiétude les repris légèrement quand ils aperçurent une nuée de chauve-sourie qui décrivaient des arabesques dans le ciel. On aurait dit une créature monstrueuse toutes droit sorties des légendes de l'ancien monde.

_ Elles sont inoffensives, les rassura Kiromaru qui semblait bien être le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter de se retrouver ici. Tant que nous restons sur la surface, nous éviterons l'Enfer de Tokyo.

Il avait déjà raconté à Yui les grandes lignes de ce qui s'était passé dans ces terres désolées mais comme d'ordinaire, il lui avait dissimulé les détails les plus sanglants. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente responsable de la vie des queerats qui avaient péris car ils avaient tous été volontaires pour mener à bien cette expédition.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a des dangers près de la côte ? Demanda Inui en s'adressant directement à Kiromaru.

_ Une seule créature nous a attaqué près d'ici, elles bougent à une vitesse effarante et ont eu plusieurs de mes hommes, expliqua tranquillement le queerat.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ? S'énerva Inui car certains étaient déjà descendus dans l'eau pour décharger leurs affaires. Faites attention !

Au même moment, une créature jaillit de l'eau au niveau de Satoru. Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir ses mandibules briller au soleil qu'elle emportait sa proie dans l'eau.

_ Satoru ! Hurla Saki.

Mais, une deuxième créature s'en prit à elle. Yui se jeta sur le bords du bateau pour essayer de la viser avec son cantus mais Inui fut plus rapide et il sauta directement dessus, l'écrasant avec son pouvoir. Heureusement, sa réactivité exceptionnelle, travaillée par des années de maîtrises, lui avait aussi permis de sauver Satoru qui émergea la tête de l'eau sans aucune blessure.

_ Merci Inui, je t'en dois une ! Fit celui-ci avec un sourire joviale qui rassura tout le monde.

Finalement, ils purent installer leur campement sans autres péripéties mais Inui sembla se méfier encore davantage de Kiromaru à qui il reprochait de ne pas les avoir prévenu suffisamment tôt des dangers de la côte. Le membre de la protection de la vie sauvage s'installa sur un rocher légèrement en hauteur par rapport à eux pour ainsi pouvoir surveiller plus largement les étendues qui les entourait. Saki et Satoru allèrent le rejoindre pour discuter, accompagnés de Aki.

Les quatre autres se retrouvèrent seuls autour du feu de camps. Yui nota l'air fatigué de Luna mais Sissina semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa force et son courage. La présence de Kiromaru n'y était sûrement pas pour rien, et même si elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher qu'il était comme un père pour elle, les regards de Aki se faisaient de plus en plus glaciales.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment y arriver ? Demanda Luna la voix lasse et le regard éteint.

_ J'en suis sûr ! L'encouragea Sissina avec un grand sourire.

_ Si tu veux tu peux dormir avec moi ce soir, proposa Yui en la prenant affectueusement dans ses bras.

_ Et Kiromaru ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

_ Je vais monter la garde, déclara-t-il. Je ne fais pas confiance aux autres. Saki et Satoru sont peut-être de bonnes personnes mais Inui et Aki… Je n'aime pas la façon dont ils vous regardent.

Yui savait exactement de quoi il voulait parler, elle avait senti à plusieurs reprises les yeux noirs de Inui s'attarder sur elle ou sur Sissina. D'un autre côté, Aki les avait aidées le soir de l'attaque mais depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Kiromaru son comportement avait complètement changé du tout au tout. Et, pour le cas de Saki et Satoru, elle les appréciait mais ils étaient encore jeunes et encore facilement manipulables par ceux qui sauraient leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

_ Réveille moi pour prendre le relais, ordonna-t-elle à Kiromaru.

_ Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci avec ironie.

_ Je peux rester encore un peu Mama? Demanda Sissina en lui faisant les yeux doux.

_ D'accord, accepta Luna, mais tu nous rejoins dans une heure.

_ Merci !

Yui lui caressa affectueusement la tête en l'appelant par son surnom puis elles partirent toutes les deux se coucher dans les tentes qu'ils avaient montées à cet effet.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Yui une fois que Luna l'eut rejointe sous la couverture.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua sa meilleure amie en essayant de sourire.

Avec tout les derniers évènements, Yashiru s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été très attentive au bien être de Luna et Sissina. Mais, maintenant elle allait faire de son mieux pour s'occuper d'elles et les réconforter. Elle se pencha vers Luna et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna-t-elle les joues rosies.

_ Ça ne te plaît pas ? S'amusa Yui.

_ Si… Mais Kiromaru et toi?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux m'occuper de toi, déclara la jeune femme en caressant ses longs cheveux bleus.

Luna sembla se laisser faire quelques instants, le doux contact de ses mains sur sa peau lui avait tellement manqué. Mais, rapidement, elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne méritait pas tout ça. La violence de ce sentiment la bouleversa et elle repoussa brusquement Yui.

_ Luna ?

_ Juste, tiens moi dans tes bras, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Yui se sentit bouleversée par la réaction de son amie mais elle se plia diligemment à sa demande. Elle la serra contre elle avec toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait et commença à chantonner doucement pour la bercer comme elle faisait quand Sissina était encore un bébé. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte toute de suite, mais elle chantait la mélodie du retour à la maison. Cette musique semblait tous les hanter et les relier par un pouvoir invisible. Luna sembla se calmer considérablement dans ses bras et rapidement sa respiration se fit plus douce et elle comprit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Peu de temps après, Sissina arriva dans la tente et se glissa à côté d'elles. Yui passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules et l'attira également contre elle.

_ Ama…

La jeune femme sourit en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi et songea à la discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre Aki et Kiromaru. Elle n'avait pas besoin de fonder une famille puisqu'elle en avait déjà une.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillées brusquement par les appels frénétiques de Kiromaru. Yui se redressa brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec des fleurs cristallines qui pendaient sous le toit de la tente.

_ Encore ces fleurs ? Murmura-t-elle surprise.

_ Dieux ! Appella Kiromaru ! Venez vite !

La jeune femme se reprit rapidement et enfila un débardeur ainsi qu'un pantalon avant de sortir le rejoindre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Saki en sortant de sa propre tente qu'elle partageait avec Satoru.

_ Nous avons été suivis ! Je sens ceux de mon espèce dans cette direction ! Leur apprit le queerat en désignant un point à l'horizon.

_ Attendez, fit Satoru en faisant apparaître un immense cercle qui leur permit de voir à une distance considérable.

_ Le fiend, comprit Aki en le voyant sur un bateau en compagnie de queerat.

Ils restèrent tous figés en voyant cet enfant aux longs cheveux rouges qui rappellèrent désagréablement Raiko à la mémoire de Yui. D'un regard elle comprit qu'il en était de même pour Luna et Aki mais aucun ne firent de remarques.

_ On doit avancer, déclara Kiromaru.

_ Pas sans le faux-minoshiro, protesta Satoru.

Heureusement, celui-ci choisit le bon moment pour s'allumer et commença à déblatérer sur son rôle en tant que librairie ambulante. Satoru l'agrippa prestement et le fourra dans son sac tandis que tout le monde finissait de ranger leur campement et de dissimuler leurs traces.

_ On va devoir passer par les souterrains, imposa Kiromaru.

_ Mais pourtant, rechigna Saki.

_ Ici nous serons trop facilement repérable par les espions de Yakomaru, expliqua rapidement Kiromaru. Avec mes connaissances et votre cantus nous pourrons nous débrouiller sous terre.

_ Je ne sais pas, protesta Aki. Demandons à Inui.

Effectivement, ils se souvinrent alors tous de son existence et allèrent le rejoindre sur le perchoir où il s'était installé la vieille. Avec horreur, ils découvrirent son cadavre dont la partie inférieur manquait à l'appelle. Kiromaru détourna prestement Sissina pour pas qu'elle ne voit ce spectacle dégoûtant tandis que Yui vomissait ce qu'elle avait osé grignoter la veille au soir.

_ On passera par les souterrains, trancha finalement Saki le visage blême mais le regard imperturbable.

Kiromaru les guida jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte creusée dans le sol et ils utilisèrent les lampes à huiles qu'ils avaient emportées du temple. Celles-ci avaient l'avantage qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé d'utiliser leur cantus et ainsi ils pouvaient économiser leurs forces pour les évènements à venir. La température à l'intérieur des tunnels grimpa considérablement accompagnée d'une odeur nauséabonde causée par la présence nombreuse de chauve-souries au-dessus de leurs têtes. Yui nota aussi la présence de fleurs comme celle qu'elle avait trouvées dans la tente et se demanda distraitement comme cette plante avait bien pu se retrouver dans leur village à des kilomètres de là. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils avançaient Kiromaru se retourna brusquement.

_ Nous devons refaire surface, il y a quelque chose d'étrange, déclara-t-il.

_ Ne te moque pas de nous ! S'exclama Aki qui semblait à bout de nerfs depuis l'incident avec Inui. C'est du suicide !

_ Aki calme toi, répliqua sèchement Yui en s'adressant directement à lui pour la première fois depuis un moment.

_ Non ! Ce queerat est comme les autres ! S'énerva-t-il. Tout ce qu'il désire c'est d'annihiler tous les humains !

_ C'est faux ! S'emporta Yui exaspérée d'être la seule à lutter contre lui.

Satoru semblait plutôt d'accord avec lui tandis que Saki hésitait à prendre partie. De leurs côtés, Sissina restait en retrait, intimidée par son ancien professeur et Luna semblait totalement absente.

_ Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Continua Yui.

Kiromaru posa une main sur son épaule avant de tomber à genoux devant Aki. Cette scène donna un haut le coeur à Yui et elle crut qu'elle allait frapper son ancien camarade en voyant le sourire satisfait qui s'étira sur son visage.

_ Je sais que vous ne me ferez jamais confiance, déclara le queerat le front contre le sol poisseux de la caverne. Mais je vous en supplie laissez moi vous aider ! Une fois que nous en aurons fini avec le fiend vous pourrez faire de moi ce que vous voulez!

Yui allait intervenir mais Luna la retient et bougea négativement sa tête. Mortifiée, elle dût assister à cette comédie exécrable et intolérable.

_ Tu as encore une chance, une seule, déclara Aki visiblement satisfait de voir Kiromaru ramper à ses pieds.

_ Merci Dieu, fit celui-ci en se relevant.

Yashiru tenta d'intercepter son regard mais il l'évita sciemment et repris la tête de leur groupe.

_ Nous devons nous dépêcher.

Ils se mirent tous à courir à travers les tunnels jusqu'à se retrouver à l'extérieur sous la lumière brûlante du soleil. Personne ne fit attention aux champs de fleurs saphirs qui avaient soudainement recouvert le sol de la caverne.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Satoru fit apparaître à nouveau ses loupes géantes et ils purent tous voir avec stupeur que ce n'était plus un seul bateau qui arrivait dans leur direction mais bien une flotte entière.

_ Une armée, balbutia Satoru choqué.

_ J'ai un plan, déclara Kiromaru qui semblait être le seul à être encore capable de garder la tête froide dans cette situation. Nous devons nous séparer en deux groupes, l'un sous-terre attirera le fiend pour pouvoir le piéger avec l'arme tandis que le deuxième s'occupera de l'armée tant qu'elle est sur mer et trop loin pour représenter une menace.

_ Est-ce qu'on va vraiment lui faire confiance ? S'étonna Aki. Saki ?! C'est toi que Tomiko a choisi pour guider notre village ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a tué Inui !

_ S'il vous plaît ! Répliqua Kiromaru. Croyez-moi ! Si vous ne les abattez pas en mer ils pourront répliquer avec leurs armes !

Saki sembla prise entre deux feux et resta indécise de longues secondes durant lesquelles Yui crut que toute leur mission allait complètement échouer. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire confiance maintenant, leurs espèces n'avaient tout simplement aucun avenir sur terre.

_ Je vais croire Kiromaru, déclara finalement Saki après un long silence. Luna, Aki, Sissina vous irez sur les berges tandis que Satoru, Kiromaru, Yashiru et moi irons chercher l'arme et nous nous occuperons du fiend.

_ Ne te fous pas de moi ! S'emporta Aki hors de lui. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Ce n'est pas le pays imaginaire ici !

_ Shinomiya, le coupa Sissina d'une voix étonnement claire et distincte. Arrêtez. Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en Dame Tomiko et Saki ? Vous ne croyez pas en leurs idéaux ? En un futur meilleur ? Je crois en Saki ! Et en Ama ! Je sais qu'elles arriveront à créer un futur pour nous tous !

Son discours aussi inattendu que bouleversant les laissa tous pantois. Mais, contre toute attente, Aki se contenta d'éclater de rire. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon aimable et diligent que Yui avait connu, son visage était déformé par des traits de purs haines et de dégoûts.

_ Sissina Otori, t'entendre toi parler de futur est juste ridicule, s'exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

_ Un démon de karma comme toi n'a aucun futur, déclara-t-il sans détours.

Sissina recula comme frappée par un éclair invisible. Mais, alors que Yui s'élançait vers elle pour la ratraper, un bruit sec retentit et ils virent tous Luna coller une gifle monumentale à Aki. La tête de celui-ci tourna sur la violence du coup et il resta choqué quelque secondes comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

_ N'ose plus jamais dire quelque chose comme ça à ma fille, le menaça Luna.

Elle avait paru tellement éteinte depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés que tout le monde sembla étonnés de la voir réagir aussi excessivement.

_ Sissina est une fille tout à fait normale, continua-t-elle ses yeux bleus saphirs jetant des éclairs.

_ Luna, fit Aki incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose brillant au sol. Des fleurs. Des dizaines de fleurs cristallines venaient de fleurir alors qu'une seconde avant il n'y avait que du sable à perte de vue.

_ Je sais, répondit simplement Luna.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Balbutia Yui le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_ Mama ?

Aki sembla alors réaliser son erreur.

_ On a toujours crû que ce serait Sissina alors que depuis le début c'était toi, murmura-t-il à demi mot.

_ J'ai appris à le cacher, répliqua doctement Luna en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Maintenant que son état avait été révélé publique elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux comme si un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules.

_ Depuis quand ? Demanda Yui au bords des larmes.

_ L'académie? Un peu après ? Supposa vaguement Luna comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon cantus. Les plantes de la ferme ne poussaient pas quand je les plantais, les animaux s'enfuyaient devant moi… Mais, quand j'ai commencé à forger, je pense que ça m'a aidée à canaliser l'excédent de cantus que je ne pouvais pas maîtriser dans des objets vivants.

_ Alors tout va bien? Espéra Sissina qui regardait ses deux mères adoptives avec incertitude.

_ Une fois que les symptômes se sont déclarés, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, expliqua doucement Aki qui semblait être redevenu lui-même après cette révélation.

_ Il suffit de rester calme, continua Saki. Il a été prouvé que si le patient garde un esprit stable et ses émotions calmes alors cela retardera la transformation.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux, supposa Luna.

Yui la regarda avec étonnement. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle? Comment pouvait-elle perdre autant de chose qu'elle avait essayé pourtant de protéger aussi durement?

_ J'imagine que c'est le moment de nous séparer, déclara Luna. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Yui.

Luna s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras avec la même assurance et la même douceur que quand elles étaient adolescentes. Tous ces souvenirs remontèrent brusquement en mémoire et Yui sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux. Elle s'agrippa désespérément aux épaules de Luna et celle-ci l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille. Je protègerais Sissina ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. Accomplis ton destin.

_ Luna…, tenta-t-elle de la retenir.

_ Nous devons nous dépêcher avant qu'ils n'arrivent, les pressa Aki.

_ On se revois bientôt, fit Sissina avec un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant.

Kiromaru regarda la jeune fille avec une étrange impression. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais la situation venait seulement de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de provoquer à nouveau l'ire d'un des humains ce qui aurait forcé Yui à le protéger.

_ Ton père serait fier de toi, feu follet, déclara Yui en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Sissina comprit qu'elle parlait au nom de Kiromaru et l'oeil vert de celui-ci se posa sur elle, l'emplissant d'un courage infini.

_ Et toi Luna, continua Yui en tentant de garder la maîtrise d'elle-même. Tu as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau !

_ Bien chef ! Se moqua son amie.

Pourquoi c'était à cet instant là que tout semblait redevenir comme avant ? Pourquoi avaient-ils dû grandir ?

_ Allons-y, déclara Saki.

Les deux groupes se divisèrent chacun pour une direction opposée. Aki, Sissina et Luna durent marcher un long moment avant de pouvoir atteindre la baie. Heureusement, les bateaux étaient encore loin et ils avaient toujours une chance des les intercepter avant qu'ils ne puissent arriver. Le seul homme du groupe se sentait coupable. A cause de son comportement, il n'avait fait qu'aggraver le cas de Luna. Cela n'avait jamais été son intention. En réalité, il avait voulu s'en prendre à Sissina mais cette fille était tout aussi innocente que son ancienne amie. Simplement, il avait été incapable d'empêcher la mort de son meilleur ami, Ukio, et de Raiko et avait rejeté sa colère contre leur enfant. C'était insensé et mesquin de sa part et maintenant à cause de lui il allait perdre encore un membre de son groupe. Cette idée lui était intolérable. Il se tourna pour voir comment aller Luna et Sissina. La plus âgée marchait avec légèreté, chacun de ses pas faisant naître une magnifique fleur de cristal. Comment un démon de karma pouvait-il créer quelque chose d'aussi beau ? Sissina lui tenait la main et babillait joyeusement.

_ Je suis sur que Ama et p… Kiromaru vont réussir, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. En plus il faut que tu me montre comment faire un katana !

_ Houlà il faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à faire une armure entière, se moqua gentiment Luna.

_ Tu me montreras alors, fit impatiemment Sissina. Je veux créer la meilleure armure du monde !

_ ça c'est de l'ambition !

Aki se détourna mortifié. Qu'avait-il fait ?

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

De leurs côtés, Kiromaru, Yui, Satoru et Saki avaient réussi à s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans les souterrains. Ils croisèrent la route d'une effroyable créature : des mites carnivores qui se rassemblaient par centaine donnant l'impression d'être une immense ombre vivante. Ils réussirent à lui échapper en se réfugiant au fond d'une cavité remplis de bassins d'eau.

_ Je vais attirer le fiend ici, déclara Kiromaru.

_ Tu es sur ? S'inquiéta Yui.

_ Faites moi confiance, dieux, répondit-il.

En une fraction de seconde, il était partis. Ses capacités physiques n'avaient rien à voir avec les leurs. Même si Yui était sûrement bien mieux entraînée que n'importe quel autre humain, elle tenait difficilement la comparaison avec Kiromaru.

_ Comment tu fais pour lui faire confiance ? Demanda soudainement Satoru.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'étonna Yui qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le but ou le sens de sa question.

_ Quand on vous regarde, avoua Saki qui comprenait le sentiment de Satoru. On dirait qu'il y a vraiment une compréhension au delà des mots.

_ Oh, fit simplement Yui en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire sans dévoiler son secret. Quand j'étais petite. Mon père a confié ma sécurité à Kiromaru. Il était aussi jeune que moi et nous avons grandis ensemble. Je lui confierais ma vie sans sourciller.

_ Je comprends mieux, répondit Saki avec un petit sourire.

Mais, elle ne remarqua pas le regard soupçonneux de Satoru. Celui-ci ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu par son explication. Il avait la désagréable impression que Yui et Kiromaru leur cachaient quelque chose. Ils attendirent un long moment dans la caverne jusqu'à ce que le fiend et quelques queerats y pénètrent. Instantanément, ils utilisèrent leur pouvoir pour faire évaporer l'eau en une fumée épaisse et brûlante. Des cris se mirent à retentir tout autour d'eux puis Kiromaru apparut à côté d'eux.

_ Bien joué, fit-il visiblement satisfait du déroulement de son plan. Le fiend a pu s'échapper mais la plupart des soldats sont morts.

_ Saki et Yashiru, déclara Satoru, prenez le faux-minoshiro et cherchez l'arme. Nous nous occuperons de tenir à distance Squealer et le fiend.

_ D'accord !

Yui suivit la jeune femme en se sentant mal à l'aise à l'idée de se séparer à nouveau de Kiromaru. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir et se força à ne pas songer au pire. Il avait déjà survécu à bien pire. Satoru ne rata pas le regard qu'ils échangèrent et il se renfrogna un peu plus. Il attendit que les deux femmes soient partis avant d'apostropher le queerat.

_ J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je nous ai séparé ainsi, déclara-t-il sans préambule. Saki te fais peut-être confiance mais pas moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances avec Yashiru mais je ne vous laisserais pas détruire notre village.

_ Je ne, commença Kiromaru.

_ N'essaie pas de me mentir ! L'interrompus le jeune homme. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne ! Durant le camp d'été, quand tu es apparu pour nous sauver de cette colonie étrangère, je t'ai admiré ! Tu semblais imbattable dans ton armure et rien ne pouvait t'arrêter!

_ Ce n'est pas possible, balbutia le queerat choqué par cette révélation. Je ne suis qu'un queerat et vous un dieu…

_ Tu comprends que je n'ai jamais pu le dire à personne, avoua Satoru. Mais je veux te faire confiance, alors dis moi réellement ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi Yashiru te fait autant confiance ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te promettre pour te faire venir ici ?

Kiromaru plissa les yeux mais le jeune homme l'attrapa à l'aide de son cantus et le menaça à l'aide d'une pression invisible sur la gorge. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait dire quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas faire courire de risque à Yui. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire courire de danger… La pression se resserra encore davantage autour de son cou le faisant suffoquer. S'il mourrait ici alors il ne pourrait plus la protéger… Cette pensée lui était tout simplement insupportable.

_ Dis moi ce qu'il y a entre toi et Yashiru ! Tonna Satoru.

_ Je l'aime !

Il avait crié de toutes ses forces et Satoru le relâcha sur le coup de la surprise. La douleur se dissipa rapidement et Kiromaru pu à nouveau respirer normalement. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

_ Nous devons continuer, déclara simplement Kiromaru en faisant mine de reprendre le chemin.

_ Attends, fit Satoru. C'est vrai ?

_ Vous avez eu votre réponse, répliqua sèchement le queerat. Ne me demandez pas de me répéter.

_ Est-ce que c'est réciproque ? Insista tout de même Satoru.

_ Je ne sais pas.

La conversation fut close et aucun des deux n'aborda à nouveau le sujet. Pourtant, cela faisait complètement sens pour le jeune homme. Cette confiance presque aveugle qu'il vouait à Yashiru, la compréhension muette qui les liait, en réalité il était amoureux d'elle ! Jamais une seule seconde il n'avait cru cela possible. Surtout pas venant d'un queerat !

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

De leur côté, Yui et Saki n'eurent presque aucun mal à retrouver l'emplacement du psychobuster. Le faux minoshiro les guida à travers les dédales des tunnels et elles s'occupèrent des créatures à l'aide de leur cantus. Aucune des deux n'avaient spécialement envie de discuter et une grande partie du trajet se fit en silence. Surtout que Yui remarqua rapidement que sa camarade semblait épuisée et mentalement instable. Elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles comme si elle était en pleine discussion avec une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Mais, elle n'allait pas la déranger pour ça. Si cela lui permettait de rester mentalement stable, qu'elle se fasse plaisir ! Elle même commençait à ressentir de plus en plus le contre coup des derniers événements. Elle songea une fraction de seconde à Luna mais se força ensuite à se concentrer sur leur objectif. Elles durent nager dans une cavité pour passer sous un pan de mur engloutis. L'eau était glacée mais elles parvinrent de l'autre côté sans difficulté. Elles se retrouvèrent alors dans une pièce en très mauvais état et le faux minoshiro les informa que l'arme se trouvait ici. Elles se séparèrent pour chercher plus efficacement.

_ J'ai trouvé, fit Saki au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle avait ouvert un espèce de coffre dans le mur et en sortit un petit étui contenant un collier étrange. A celui ci était accroché une fiole.

_ On doit rejoindre les autres, déclara Yui.

_ Si on reprends le même chemin ça prendra trop de temps, s'inquièta Saki.

_ On peut essayer de faire un trou à travers le mur mais si ce n'est pas l'extérieur de l'autre côté on risque de tout faire écrouler.

_ C'est un risque à prendre.

Yui se mordilla la lèvre. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir combien de temps elles avaient passé dans les tunnels mais plus elles attendaient plus Kiromaru et Satoru risquaient d'être en difficulté. Effectivement, elles devaient tenter le coup.

_ Essai de créer une ouverture, proposa Yashiru. Pendant ce temps je soutiendrais le plafond.

_ Bien.

Saki se concentra une seconde et Yui imagina deux mains géantes qui soutenaient les pierres au-dessus d'elles. Les rochers devant elles furent repoussés brusquement et la lumière du jour agressa leurs yeux maintenant habitués à l'obscurité. Finalement, elles n'eurent aucun problème et purent rejoindre la surface.

_ Essayons de rejoindre la première caverne proposa Saki.

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Loin de là, Aki, Sissina et Luna se tenaient devant une vision tout simplement cauchemardesque. Ils étaient arrivés sur une hauteur qui donnait une totale vision de la mer et de la baie. Ils avaient cru qu'ils pourraient simplement faire couler les bateaux de loin mais c'était sans compter sur le machiavélisme de Squealer. Ils avaient crucifié des humains sur chaque bateaux. Ceux-ci, à moitié agonisant, suppliaient qu'on les aide ou demandaient pardon. Sissina tomba à genoux incapable de supporter cette vision horrible plus longtemps.

_ Ce sont des monstres, murmura Aki.

_ Non, répliqua simplement Luna. C'est nous qui les avons transformés ainsi.

Elle leva la main et firent s'envoler plusieurs queerats avant de les lancer en pleine mer pour qu'ils s'y noient.

_ Désolée, fit-elle pour elle-même.

Malheureusement, cette méthode était trop longue et les bateaux arrivèrent rapidement dans la baie. D'un autre côté, maintenant qu'ils étaient plus près, Aki arrivait plus facilement à les viser et purent en éliminer une centaine avant de les voir sortir des boucliers humains.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! S'emporta-t-il ses nerfs commençant à lâcher de nouveau.

Les cris de Aki, les pleurs de Sissina, tout ça commença à entamer sérieusement les nerfs de Luna qui se sentit lentement dériver. Elle tentait de conserver son calme comme elle se l'était imposée durant toutes ces années mais massacrer ainsi des queerats ne faisaient que la rendre un peu plus malade. Elle comprit alors douloureusement qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps à ce rythme là. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière pour elle. _Je vais devenir un démon de karma._ A l'instant où cette pensée la heurta durement, une multitude de fleurs jaillit à ses pieds et commencèrent à grimper le long de ses jambes.

_ Mama ! S'écria Sissina terrorisée. Je t'en supplie arrête!

_ Ça va aller, murmura Luna sans la regarder toujours concentrée sur les vagues de queerats qui arrivaient sans fin.

_ Mama ! Arrête ! Je vais me battre, regarde je peux le faire !

Luna vit avec horreur Sissina lever une main tremblante en direction du rivage en visant un queerat. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Et elle n'en eut pas besoin. Une balle fusa directement en direction de la jeune fille qui s'était exposée et elle n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le visage de Luna.

_ Non!

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Pendant ce temps là, Saki et Yui avaient rejoint Kiromaru et Satoru. Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas passé exactement comme prévu. Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à coincer le fiend dans un tunnel, le plus jeune de leur groupe avait tenté de se sacrifier en libérant le poison. Malheureusement, prise d'une crise de panique, Saki avait mis le feu à celui-ci le détruisant purement et simplement. Yui l'avait regardée faire sans même avoir le temps d'intervenir ou de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. En une fraction de seconde, leur dernier espoir était tout simplement et ironiquement parti en fumée. Le fiend avait alors levé son regard vers eux, près à les tuer mais Kiromaru s'était dressé entre eux pour les sauver et ainsi leur avait permis de s'échapper avant qu'il ne les tue. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils essayaient de sortir du tunnel dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ils furent accueillis par des tirs d'armes à feu venant de l'extérieur.

_ C'est un piège ! S'exclama Satoru.

_ Retournons en arrière ! Proposa Kiromaru.

_ Mais le fiend ! Répliqua Yui.

_ Il y a une cavité juste avant le tournant, insista le queerat.

Tout le monde se précipita à sa suite, et ils se faufilèrent à travers la minuscule interstice qui menait à une cavité tout aussi exiguë. Saki resta prostrée au sol incapable de se remettre de la monstruosité de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

_ Je suis tellement désolée, balbutia-t-elle en larmes.

Yui comprenait. Le poison n'aurait pas fait que tuer le fiend, à cette distance il aurait aussi tout aussi facilement contaminé Satoru. Et celui-ci était le dernier ami qui lui restait. L'idée de le perdre avait dû être intolérable et elle avait agi sans réfléchir.

_ Silence, le fiend arrive, annonça Kiromaru.

Tout le monde retient sa respiration et ils attendirent que la mort vienne les cueillir. Il ne pouvait pas les traquer à l'odeur comme un queerat puisqu'il était humain mais Satoru avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une traînée écarlate allait le guider jusqu'à eux. Yui leva son regard mordoré sur Kiromaru et celui-ci mêla son oeil vert aux siens. Ils ne pouvaient ni se parler ni se toucher, alors ils se dirent tout en silence.

_ Le fiend est passé, réalisa quelques secondes en retard le queerat.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Satoru.

_ Il a continué sans s'arrêter, explicita Kiromaru. Il a rejoint ceux à l'extérieur.

_ Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Se demanda Yui. On n'aurait rien pu faire ici...

Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne savait ce que signifiait le comportement étrange du fiend. Et, de toute façon, leur temps était tout de même compté car sans le psycho buster ils ne pourraient plus rien tenter contre lui.

_ Techniquement parlant, commença Yui. Un utilisateur de cantus peut en tuer un autre non?

_ L'attaque inhibition l'en empêcherait, expliqua Satoru le regard éteint.

_ Ça fonctionne dans le cas où celui ci n'est pas au courant de son existence, insista la jeune femme prête à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Techniquement avec suffisamment de volonté, il pourrait y arriver. Même si le retour de mort le tuerait ensuite, pendant une fraction de seconde il aurait une chance.

_ Même dans ce cas là, soupira-t-il, Shisei n'y est pas parvenu alors je vois mal comment l'un de nous pourraient réussir cet exploit.

_ Je suis tellement désolée, fit Saki en geignant au sol. J'ai signé l'arrêt de mort de toute l'humanité…

_ Arrêtez de vous lamenter ! S'emporta soudainement Kiromaru. Vous vous plaindrez aux vers quand vous serez allongés près d'eux !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Répliqua Satoru qui n'aimait pas qu'il leur parle sur ce ton.

_ Il y a une solution ! S'exclama soudainement Saki.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec étonnement mais au lieu de la voir ravie elle semblait attristée.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de ton sacrifice Kiromaru, déclara t-elle.

Yui eut l'impression que ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. De quel sacrifice voulait elle parler ? Le regard de Kiromaru n'avait pas vacillé une seule seconde, il attendait patiemment.

_ Ce n'est pas un fiend, leur révéla Saki.

_ Mais comment tu expliques qu'il ne soit pas atteint par l'attaque inhibition et le retour de mort ?

_ Parce qu'il ne se considère pas comme un humain, expliqua la jeune femme. Il a dû être enlevé de ses parents dès sa naissance.

Yui vit la conclusion arriver avant même qu'elle ne la dise.

_ Il se prend pour un queerat, compris Satoru. Alors son mécanisme marche sur eux et non sur les humains !

_ Depuis le début on aurait pu utiliser cette infos pour le piéger, je suis désolée.

En disant cela elle regardait Yui qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. La suite fut encore plus difficile à dire et cent fois plus dur à entendre.

_ J'ai besoin que tu te sacrifies Kiromaru pour déclencher son retour de mort et ainsi le tuer.

_ Merveilleux ! S'exclama le queerat les prenant au dépourvu. Un tel plan a ses chances de succès ! Pouvoir détruire les rêves de Squealer ne pourrait pas me faire plus plaisir !

_ Non ! Fit Satoru. Je ne peux pas cautionner un tel plan!

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, les tranquilisa le queerat, je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

_ Je, commença Saki avant de se raviser. Vient Satoru.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'éclipsèrent à travers l'interstice. De toute façon, Squealer ne risquerait pas de les attaquer avec Kiromaru dans les parages.

Les deux personnes restantes dans la cavité restèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Les mots étaient trop difficiles à prononcer pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il faisait chaud, l'air était moite et difficile à respirer. Pourtant, c'était ici que le destin avait décidé que ce jouerais le dernier acte de leur vie.

_ Je suis désolé Yui, je ne pourrais pas rentrer avec toi, fit Kiromaru avec ironie et un petit sourire. Luna sera ravie de t'avoir pour elle toute seule j'imagine. J'aurais aimé voir Sissina devenir adulte mais si c'est le prix pour que vous soyiez en sécurité et sauver la colonie alors je n'ai pas de regrets.

_ Tais toi, ordonna Yui la voix tremblante.

_ Yui…

_ Tais toi ! Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? S'exclama t elle des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser seule !

_ Si je ne le fais pas, répliqua doctement Kiromaru, je ne pourrais pas te protéger. C'est aussi simple que cela.

_ Non ! Je me fiche de vivre si c'est pour vivre dans un monde sans toi ! Je préfère mourir maintenant plutôt que d'assister à ta mise à mort !

Effrayé par ses menaces et la tristesse sincère qu'il sentit dans son regard, Kiromaru réagit au quart de tour : il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il sentit ses cheveux noirs caresser son visage pour la dernière fois et imprima son odeur dans son esprit pour qu'elle accompagne ses derniers moments.

_ Je n'ai jamais osé le dire avant, murmura t il, mais j'imagine que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Ces mots que se disent les humains… Je t'aime...

Yui sanglota mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Kiromaru appuya légèrement à la base du cou de la jeune femme et celle ci sombra dans l'inconscience.

/urV8MIcLDFk

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Luna avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une bulle à l'intérieur d'une bulle et d'une autre et ainsi de suite à l'infini. Tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur lui parvenait de très loin. Tous les sons étaient étouffés. Les images déformaient par des jeux de lumières. Elle était bien ici. Elle aurait pu y rester pour toujours mais quelque chose perturba son repos. C'était un bruit étrange et très désagréable à entendre. Elle souhaita que ça s'arrête mais personne ne l'entendit. A regret, elle dut éclater sa bulle. Puis la suivante et celle d'après. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le bruit devienne insupportable. Un nom flotta alors dans son esprit.

 _Yui_

A qui appartenait ce prénom ? Pourquoi une douce sensation de chaleur l'envahissait quand elle l'entendait ?

 _Yui_

Une fille aux cheveux noirs et au regard doré. Un corps fin et musclé dont elle connaissait les traits par coeur.

 _Yui_

Luna se rappela alors. Les heures passaient à jouer, à s'aimer en secret. Elle avait toujours su que même leurs câlins tendres n'étaient aussi qu'un jeu pour elle. Mais, elle en avait apprécié chaque seconde, les avait vécues pleinement puis quand il avait été temps de laisser sa place, elle s'était fondue en silence dans l'ombre.

 _Kiromaru_

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu le haïr au début. Douze ans et pas un gramme de jugeote. Un être hideux même pas humain, comment aurait-il pu rendre heureuse Yui ? Puis elle avait compris. Et, une nouvelle fois, elle comprenait.

 _Yui_

Ne pleure plus. Tout va s'arranger. Tu ne seras jamais seule, je te le promets.

 _Luna_

Destinée à être seule. Elle n'avait pourtant pas été triste durant sa vie. Elle avait eu sa famille à elle.

 _Sissina_

Sa fille. Son feu follet. Son rayon de soleil. Sa fierté. Le dernier chef d'oeuvre qu'elle laissait pour la postérité.

_ Sayonara.


	5. Against yourself

Avant dernière partie :D Un petit épilogue vous attends après cette lecture ;)

* * *

 **Part V : Against yourself**

* * *

_ Tenromaru ! S'exclama Yui en se précipitant sur le queerat.

Celui-ci lança un regard paniqué autour de lui en recherche d'un soutien ou une cachette quelconque mais il n'y avait rien de cela aux alentours. Il dû se résigner à faire stoïquement face à la menace de son adversaire. La femme qui s'approchait de lui avec un grand sourire avait de longs cheveux noirs raides qui tombaient au niveau de ses hanches ainsi que deux yeux dorées qui brillaient de malice. L'incarnation du malin. Ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

_ Tenromaru-chou ! Fit Yui une fois à sa hauteur.

_ Dieu, répondit-il avec un mélange de déférence et de résiliation.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, ronchonna Yui en frottant affectueusement sa crinière.

_ Je suis désolé di… Dame Yui, se rattrapa-t-il inextrémiste.

_ Tu es trop choux, se moqua-t-elle affectueusement, tu me rappelles tellement Kiromaru quand il avait ton âge.

_ C'est un grand honneur d'être comparé au grand héro Kiromaru ! S'exclama le jeune queerat sous le coup de l'émotion.

_ C'est vrai que c'est un héro, soupira Yui le regard dans le vague.

_ Tenromaru !

Un deuxième humain venait interrompre le pauvre queerat dans sa tâche et il se retourna pour voir le commandant Sho Niima.

_ J'espère que tout se passe bien, oh Dame Yui je ne vous avais pas vu, fit le poliment le jeune homme. Comment vous portez vous?

_ Très bien, je t'en remerci Sho.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent innocent mais maintenant il avait embrassé leur idéal d'un village libéré de l'emprise des peurs profondes sur lesquelles étaient bâtis leur civilisation.

_ Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ramener un remède ! S'exclama Tenromaru la main sur le coeur

_ Je compte sur toi, le flatta joyeusement Sho.

Yui était ravie de voir que les relations entre queerats étaient loin de s'être aggravées après ls événements qui s'étaient produits dix ans avant. Les premières semaines, Saki avait mené une expédition sévère pour exterminer les colonies qui avaient trahis les humains, pendant ce temps Satoru et Yui avaient réussi à récupérer la reine des Giant Hornets saine et sauve à leur plus grand soulagement. Durant sa captivité elle avait tout de même donné naissance et Tenromaru était issu de cette portée. Ensuite, il y avait eu le jugement de Squealer. Elle n'y était pas allé. Assister au massacre sanglant de centaines de queerats lui avait suffit pour comprendre que les humains étaient aussi monstrueux que celui qui les avait attaqués. Elle avait appris le sort qu'on lui avait réservé : l'éternelle souffrance. Des relais disposés sur son corps lui infligaient des souffrances à toutes les terminaisons nerveuses en même temps tandis que d'autre régénéraient continuellement ses cellules l'empêchant de mourir. Une punition à la hauteur des attentes des civils désespérés.

Finalement, les survivants s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter du futur de Kamisu 66. Saki avait pris la tête du comité d'éthique, la plus jeune à ce jour, Aki celui du bureau d'éducation (son prédécesseur étant mort durant le soir du festival), Yashiru avait retrouvé sa place dans sa ferme pour son plus grand bonheur sauf que cette fois-ci, Watanabe transforma sa position en un rang plus officiel parmis la division de la santé. Ensuite, ils avaient discuté de longues journées et de longues nuits sur l'avenir. Ils désiraient tous changer mais beaucoup de choses entraient en ligne de compte.

Puis, dix ans passèrent. Plusieurs expéditions furent menées autour du globe pour tenter de découvrir des vestiges de l'ancienne civilisation et ils espéraient tous aussi trouver un remède pour les syndromes du démon de karma et celui des fiends. Plusieurs études avaient été faites pour tenter de trouver un moyen de reverser ou du moins contrôler ceux-ci sans qu'ils deviennent forcément mortel. Pour l'instant, la seule décision risquée qu'ils avaient prise était de ne plus disposer les enfants. L'exemple de Luna leur avait ouvert les yeux sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

_ Rentre sain et sauf, déclara finalement Yui en s'adressant à Tenromaru.

_ Bien Dame Yui !

Il avait l'air tellement stressé et inquiet de l'image qu'il renvoyait qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Qui aurait crû que la reine donnerait naissance à une version si semblable de Kiromaru? Cela devait décidément être une ironie du sort.

_ Dame Yui, je vous raccompagne ? Proposa Sho.

_ Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire enjoué. Merci pour ta diligence Sho.

_ Je vous en prie. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu au discours? En mémoire de ceux qui ont combattus pour nous à Tokyo? Vous en faisiez partis.

Le sourire de Yui se figea et elle se força difficilement à surmonter l'émotion qui l'étrangla soudainement.

_ Je suis sûr que c'était un magnifique discours, répondit-elle en cherchant à le ménager. Mais… Y avoir été une fois me suffit amplement.

_ Je comprends, affirma Sho en comprenant que cela devait encore être difficile pour elle de penser à ces évènements. Je vais retourner voir comment avance les préparatifs de l'expéditions. Merci encore pour les provisions.

_ C'est normal. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que nous espérons tous.

_ Je suis sûr qu'un jour nous y arriverons!

Yui ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir gagnée par son enthousiasme contagieux et elle retrouva son sourire enfantin. Elle décida de rendre visite à Aki. Celui-ci s'était racheté après ce comportement même si Yui avait mis beaucoup de temps à lui pardonner. Mais, il avait embrassé leur idéaux avec une ferveur touchante et elle avait finalement compris qu'il avait seulement été manipulé par l'endoctrinement qu'ils subissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

_ Oh Yui S'exclama celui-ci visiblement ravis de la voir alors qu'il traversait un couloir de l'Académie. Viens voir ça !

_ J'arrive !

Elle traversa les couloirs avec une bouffée de nostalgie. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis qu'elle y était allée chercher Sissina quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Et encore avant quand elle-même était élève dans ces salles de cours. Les souvenirs lui revenaient par vagues de plus en plus précises. Son premier jour, sa première rencontre avec Ukio, Aki, Luna et même la fille dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom. Quand elle avait revu Raiko. Puis plus tard, les heures passées à s'entraîner, à écouter les enseignements de leurs professeurs. Le camps d'été. Tellement de souvenirs…

_ Par ici Yui ! L'interpella Aki en voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir.

_ J'arrive !

Yui suivit son ancien camarade jusque dans une salle légèrement à part. D'étranges bruits lui en parvenaient. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une vision tout simplement adorable.

_ Ce sont les 12 chatons du nouveaux programmes, expliqua Aki en en prenant un pour lui fourrer dans les bras.

_ Vous avez pris une décision d'ailleurs à ce sujet ? Demanda Yui sans pouvoir résister à la tentation de caresser la boule de poils blanches qu'elle tenait.

_ Saki veut qu'on les dresse comme d'ordinaire mais leur usage sera pour l'instant uniquement pour les cas d'urgence, expliqua Aki en s'amusant avec un chaton roux.

_ C'est une pragmatique, jugea-t-elle en comprenant la position de Saki.

Même s'ils voulaient tous ne plus avoir à tuer des enfants, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus ignorer la possibilité que l'un d'eux se transforme en fiens ou en démon de karma. Surtout que de récentes études avaient montrés que les enfants nées pendant ou juste après les événements du festival, avaient 5% de chance de développer ces deux syndromes. Donc, ils devaient couvrir tout les cas de figures et s'assurer qu'en cas de besoin ils puissent se défendre et protéger les autres enfants.

_ Tu peux en prendre un, proposa Aki. Il suffira de le programmer rapidement pour qu'il obéisse uniquement à tes ordres, à part ça ce sera un chat ordinaire. Je suis sur que ça plaira à Luna.

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée, reconnu Yui en souriant. Je vais prendre le blanc il est vraiment trop adorable !

_ Aucun soucis, accepta Aki avec un grand sourire. Passe quand tu veux pour que je te le programme.

_ Merci Aki! Bon, je vais y aller normalement je n'avais pas le droit de partir toute seule, avoua t-elle en éclatant de rire.

_ Tu t'es encore fais la malle ? Soupira Aki. Ne me mêles pas à tes cachotteries!

_ Roh t'es pas amusant ! C'est comme une partie de cache cache géante !

_ C'est ça, file chez toi avant que je ne le leur dise, la menaca-t-il à moitié sérieux.

_ Rabats-joie !

A contre coeur Yui reprit le chemin de la ferme. Ils l'avaient reconstruite exactement au même endroit et maintenant elle ne portait presque plus aucunes marques des terribles événements qui s'y étaient produits. Les pavillons en bois des travailleurs étaient flambants neufs, la colonie des queerats avaient finalement été reconstruite uniquement en surface mais avec des pierres et chaque constructions étaient reliées entre elles par des tunnels en surface, mais Yui était aussi persuadée qu'ils en avaient creusé également souterre par habitude. Un autre bâtiment important avait aussi retrouvé sa place : la forge ! Uniquement construit avec des briques il laissait continuellement échapper une impressionnante fumée laissant deviner la chaleur qui y régnait.

Yui se faufila à l'intérieur pour y trouver Sissina en plein labeur. Elle était actuellement entrain de plonger dans l'eau ce qui ressemblait à une pièce d'armure, le chaton dans ses bras s'agita et son miaulement attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

_ Ama ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? T'as trouvé ce chat où ?

_ Trop de questions feu follet, se moqua Yui. Aki me l'a donné pendant que je faisais un tour pour me promener.

Sissina secoua la tête agitant sa tresse rougeoyante avant de fixer ses yeux gris sur elle avec un air contrarié. Ainsi, l'impressionnante cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le front et une partie de la tempe gauche se plissait légèrement.

_ Tu sais que dans ton état ce n'est pas très malin, Ama, la réprimanda-t-elle.

_ Je fais ce que je veux, bougonna Yui. D'ailleurs si tu veux voir Tenromaru avant qu'il parte tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher car ils sont entrain de finir de remplir le bateau.

_ Mince ! J'étais entrain de finir son armure et j'en ai oublié le temps qui filait !

Sissina se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, elle récupéra la pièce d'armure dans l'eau, sautilla parce qu'elle s'était brûlée, la laissa dans un grand sac qui traînait et dans lequel dépassait déjà d'autres morceaux. Puis, elle enfourcha le tout sur son dos.

_ J'y vais Ama ! Fais pas de bêtises le temps que je revienne ! Ordonna la jeune femme en passant rapidement à côté d'elle.

_ Oui, oui, fit Yui en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Depuis quand c'était sa fille qui lui faisait la morale? C'était vraiment devenu le monde à l'envers par ici !_ Songea-t-elle. Comme Sissina n'était plus dans les parages pour qu'elle l'embête, elle songea à rentrer chez elle et à son lit moelleux qui n'attendait qu'elle. S'amuser c'était bien mais ces derniers temps elle se fatiguait vite. Par contre, si elle voulait éviter de se faire gronder une nouvelle fois, elle avait intérêt à jouer finement pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Yui jeta un coup d'oeil aventureux à l'extérieur : beaucoup d'humains et de queerats travaillant dans les champs. Pas de danger dans l'immédiat. Discrètement, elle commença à raser les murs dans la ferme intention de ne pas se faire repérer jusqu'à avoir atteint la porte coulissante qui menait à sa chambre. Heureusement, elle y parvient et tira doucement le panneau pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Malheureusement, quelque chose l'attendait de l'autre côté. Yui leva doucement la tête avec un sourire désolée.

_ Regarde un petit chat ? Tenta-t-elle en brandissant la boule de poiles blanches au visage de son némésis.

_ Je suis censé en faire quoi? Répondit-il.

_ Le manger, avec de la sauce aigre douce et des noix de cajou.

Il la regarda. Elle le regarda. Le chaton miaula.

_ Je me suis inquiété, déclara t-il finalement en préférant oublier la tentative d'humour hasardeuse de la jeune femme.

_ Désolée, s'excusa Yui, Kiromaru.

Le queerat lui lança un regard peu convaincu mais celui de la jeune femme était diablement innocent et il décida de fermer les yeux. Encore une fois.

_ C'est la dernière fois, ordonna t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus de 24h avant de recommencer.

_ Promis !

Ainsi Yui se retrouva au lit de force sous la bonne garde de Kiromaru. Pendant ce temps, le chaton découvrait la chambre à grand renfort de miaulements extatiques à chaque fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose digne d'intérêt à ses yeux, donc environ toutes les deux secondes. Yui pouffa de rire avant de s'amuser à dessiner du bout des doigts le contour de la cicatrice de Kiromaru. Même si elle était moins visible que celle de Sissina car située au niveau des abdos, elle était bien plus impressionnante par sa taille disproportionnée. Qu'il soit encore là aujourd'hui restait un véritable miracle.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois vivant, murmura Yui en sentant l'émotion la saisir.

Sa discussion avec Sho et le fait qu'aujourd'hui cela fasse exactement 10 ans qu'elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie, la replongeait étrangement dans un mélange de mélancolie et de soulagement. Quand elle s'était réveillée dans la cavité, elle avait entendu des cris et des pleurs, la peur l'avait alors saisi aux tripes plus violemment que jamais dans toute sa vie. Mais, le pire restait à venir. Elle s'était précipitée en-dehors du tunnel pour tomber sur une scène qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Satoru tenait Saki dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci pleurait sur le cadavre du fiend, plus tard elle avait appris que celui-ci était l'enfant de ses deux meilleurs amis disparus à seulement quatorze ans. Et, à côté d'eux, Kiromaru. Son corps était quasiment sectionné en deux, baignant dans une mare de sang qui se répandait jusqu'à venir toucher les pieds de Yui. Elle était tombée à genoux, incapable de faire un pas de plus ou de dire quoi que ce soit. La douleur qu'elle avait alors ressenti, elle avait crû qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

_ Je suis heureux d'être avec toi aussi, avoua Kiromaru maintenant plus à l'aise avec ses sentiments. Mais je serais plus rassuré si je n'avais pas à te chercher dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Je suis toujours ton garde du corps.

_ J'aime pas rester enfermer, soupira Yui.

_ Le médecin a dis que tu pouvais accoucher d'un jour à l'autre, répliqua Kiromaru ironiquement.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de se figer, le teint soudainement très pâle.

_ Quand est-ce que Luna rentre ?

_ Elle doit être sur le chemin du retour, supposa Kiromaru.

_ Je crois qu'elle va avoir une surprise en rentrant, déclara Yui avec un sourire tremblant. Et je ne parle pas du chat !

? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾀ

Deux ans plus tard, Yui ne grandissait plus mais sa vie continuait de toujours être aussi mouvementée.

_ Luna ? Luna !

Yui sortit de la maison, ses longs cheveux noirs dans tout les sens et son regard doré légèrement paniqué.

_ Où est-ce qu'elle est allée encore ? Soupira-t-elle désespérée par le comportement de la jeune fille.

_ Mama… Mama…

Une petite voix attira son attention, appuyée par une petite main qui tirait sur son yukata avec insistance. Yui se retourna pour voir Takeshi qui dardait ses yeux aussi dorés que les siens sur elle avec une moue perdue.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Take? Demanda-t-elle en soulevant son fils de deux ans dans ses bras.

_ Où elle est Luna ? Fit-il d'une voix hasardeuse.

_ Sûrement entrain de jouer quelque part, supposa Yui. On va la chercher ensemble si tu veux.

_ Oui !

La jeune femme descendit de la terrasse en bois pour explorer les environs de la maison à la recherche de Luna. Maintenant, les queerats travaillaient d'égaux à égaux dans les champs tandis que la supervision se faisait par les personnes que Yui jugeait les plus à même de remplir cette tâche non en fonction de leur race mais de leurs capacités. Donc, tout naturellement, elle avait confié ce poste à Dreaky. Le vieux queerat était maintenant âgé de plus d'une cinquantaine d'années mais son intelligence était toujours aussi vive.

Les employés les saluèrent tandis qu'ils passaient à leurs côtés et ils lui indiquèrent aimablement l'endroit où était allée se réfugier Luna pour jouer tranquillement. Sans surprise, Yui la retrouva en train de faire des constructions de terre à mains nues.

_ Luna, soupira Yui en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_ Je veux descendre! S'exclama Take en la voyant.

Yui le posa par terre sans se soucier qu'il puisse se salir, après tout, maintenant elle avait l'habitude de devoir leur faire prendre un bain toutes les deux heures. Luna leva ses yeux vers son frère et posa sa patte sur sa joue pour y laisser une trace pleine de terre. Celui-ci, au lieu de se montrer contrarié éclata de rire. Il adorait littéralement sa soeur. Même si celle-ci était plus âgée que lui, elle allait sur ses onze ans, ils étaient toujours entrain de jouer ensemble.

_ Mama, appela Luna.

Elle la regarda et la trouva tout simplement adorable avec les même yeux dorés que Take et elle mais les cheveux blancs de son père.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luna ? Demanda Yui.

_ Quand est-ce que je vais à l'Académie ?

Yui fit la grimace. Encore la question fâcheuse qui posait problème en ce moment.

_ Tu sais Luna que seuls ceux qui développent le cantus vont à l'académie, répondit-t-elle patiemment avec l'impression de l'avoir déjà dis une centaine de fois.

_ Mais tout le monde l'a ! Insista la petite fille.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, la rassura t-elle d'autres enfants ne le développe pas. Les adultes ont décidé de faire une école spécialement pour eux.

_ Mais je veux aller à l'académie ! Insista Luna.

Yui soupira. Sa fille avait un caractère très prononcé et quand elle voulait quelque chose il était très difficile de lui faire changer d'avis. Yui avait d'abords crû que la mettre à l'école serait difficile mais finalement elle ne voulait plus là quitter.

_ Il faut être patiente, répondit t elle.

_ Joue avec moi Luna, insista Take.

_ D'accord.

Yui regarda ses deux enfants avec soulagement. Heureusement que Take était maintenant là pour compenser et refroidire le caractère tumultueux de sa soeur. Ils étaient les premiers enfants de sang mêlés : mi humain mi queerat. Quand ils avaient dû annoncer à tout les habitant la véritable provenance des queerats la plupart des adultes avaient subis un choc. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à ouvrir les yeux et accepter l'évidence. Bien entendu, tout n'était pas résolu pour autant. Seulement les deux parties faisaient des efforts considérables et le fait qu'il ne reste plus que la Giant Hornet colonie aidaient beaucoup. Mais il restait encore de nombreuses questions à régler comme l'ascendant que les queerats pourraient avoir sur eux sans le retour de mort qui n'existe que chez les manipulateur de cantus. Finalement, la solution intermédiaire avait été de faire passer les même rituels et sessions d'hypnotisasions aux enfants des deux espèces. Ainsi leur communauté était plus soudée mais il restait encore la question de l'éducation et des moeurs.

Son attention fut à nouveau attirée par Take et Luna qui avaient entrepris de fabriquer un château. Physiquement, ses deux enfants ressemblaient plus à des humains que les autres queerats mais leurs peaux étaient recouvertes d'une douce fourrure, légèrement brune pour Luna et plus grise pour Take. Ensuite, leurs mains étaient pourvues de griffes comme leurs pieds, leurs oreilles étaient semblables à celles d'un loup ainsi que leurs museaux même s'il ressemblait un peu plus à un nez humain en comparaison de celui de Kiromaru. Mais, ils restaient suffisamment différent des autres enfants pour que cela se remarque au premier coup d'oeil. C'est pour cela que la première fois où elle avait du laisser aller Luna à l'école, l'inquiétude avait été grande pour Yui mais contre toutes attentes, la petite fille avait réussi à se creuser sa place au sein des autres enfants. _Elle se débrouille mieux que moi_ , songea t elle en se souvenant des difficultés qu'elle avait eu à son âge. La grande question restait maintenant de savoir si elle allait développer son cantus.

Heureusement, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne se ferait pas "disposer". Ainsi que les autres enfants dans son cas. Aki s'était porté volontaire avec quelques autres enseignants pour construire une académie similaire à la sage académie pour les enfants ne développant pas leur cantus. Le but était de suffisamment bien les plonger dans un respect et une harmonie profonde, encouragée par l'hypnose et une éducation bien réfléchir, pour que leur société reste stable. Bien entendu, ils ne sauraient pas avant d'avoir essayé.

_ Dame Yui, appela soudainement Dreaky la sortant de ses pensées. Dame Sissina et les autres sont arrivés.

_ Merci Dreaky. Je vais les rejoindre. Luna, prend soin de ton frère.

_ Oui mama !

Une fois assurée que sa fille s'occuperait sérieusement de son frère, elle prit la direction de sa maison où devait avoir lieu une réunion importante avec Tenromaru, Sissina, Saki, Satoru, Aki, Sho, Kiromaru et elle même. Ils étaient actuellement tous installés sur les tatamis dans la pièce centrale où s'organisaient ce genre de réunion/brain-stroming. Sur la table entre eux et devant eux reposaient plusieurs tasses et théières de thé fumant.

_ Merci et désolée pour l'attente, fit poliment Yui en prenant place aux côtés de Kiromaru.

Leur relation n'étant plus un secret, ils n'avaient donc aucun intérêt à se cacher.

_ Je comprends, la rassura Saki. Surtout que bientôt ce sera mon tour !

Effectivement, le ventre de la jeune femme était suffisamment arrondi pour qu'ils craignent tous d'assurer à son accouchement durant la réunion.

_ J'espère que ton enfant sera en bonne santé, souhaita sincèrement Yui.

_ Merci. Alors quel est le sujet de la réunion aujourd'hui ?

_ J'aimerais discuter d'un point encore sensible, avoua Yui. Nous avons apportés énormément de changement à notre société et je pense que la plupart ont eu le temps de s'y habituer. Maintenant j'aimerais qu'on se penche sur l'organisation de la société queerats.

Un silence pesant s'installa et elle pu sentir clairement l'hostilité de Kiromaru à côté d'elle, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il était en profond désaccord avec elle sur ce sujet-là.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Aki qui était le moins renseigné sur les queerats que le reste de l'assemblée.

_ Je pense qu'elle fait allusion au fait que les queerats sont rattachés à une reine, supposa Satoru.

_ Exactement, approuva Yui. Comme nous savons tous, les queerats descendent des humains mais je reste persuadée que s'ils continuent à s'affilier à une reine et à vivre son son égide ils ne pourront jamais redevenir humain.

_ Tu veux qu'on fasse comme Squealer ? Demanda cyniquement Kiromaru. Qu'on lobotomise notre reine ?

_ Je ne pense pas que Yashiru pensait à ça, intervient Saki en voyant la jeune femme prête à répliquer. Mais il est vrai que ce système a un certain impacte sur votre reproduction et votre intégration à notre société. Si les chiffres sont toujours les même quasiment toutes les femmes queerats sont stériles à part la reine. Et pour les hommes le taux de fertilité doit difficilement atteindre 7%. C'est déjà presque un miracle que toi et Yashiru aient réussis à avoir deux enfants.

_ Ce que tu ne dis pas c'est que d'après les tests, les femmes pourraient très bien se reproduire, c'est seulement la présence de la reine, et des phéromones qui bloquent les cycles des autres femmes, précisa Yui.

_ Il est hors de question qu'on retire la reine, répliqua Kiromaru. Elle nous a donné naissance et a toujours régné avec équité et justice.

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire, le rassura Yui. Seulement, si on suivait réellement le raisonnement nous n'aurions jamais dû avoir d'enfants ensemble car c'est normalement le rôle de la reine. Mais bon, mis à part ça, j'aimerais seulement donner une chance à tous et toutes les queerats de pouvoir vivre la vie qu'ils souhaitent. L'idée que je voulais vous soumettre, pour commencer dans une optique de progression lente était de construire des habitations à l'intention des queerats préférant vivre en dehors de la colonie. Le but serait que ceux préférant leur mode de vie actuel puisse le conserver mais donner l'opportunité aux autres de pouvoir choisir une autre vie. Plus tard ce serait intéressant que cela devienne un quartier mixte pour l'intégration des queerats et humains mais dans un premier temps il sera peut être déjà plus important de gérer l'adaptation des queerats après un changement aussi drastique.

_ Personne n'acceptera de quitter la reine, prédit Kiromaru avec ironie.

_ Je veux le faire, déclara Tenromaru en prenant tout le monde par surprise.

_ Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant ! Se moqua Kiromaru.

_ J'ai déjà participé à plusieurs expéditions, répliqua le jeune queerat en tentant d'imposer son respect. Et j'ai gagné ma place ici.

_ J'irais avec lui, le soutient Sissina.

_ Tu es sur ? S'inquièta Yui a la fois surprise et inquiète de voir sa première fille quitter le domaine familiale.

_ Il est temps que je me forge mon propre chemin, expliqua celle ci en utilisant sciemment ses mots. Et je ne pourrais pas laisser seul Tenromaru.

Elle rougit légèrement en disant cela et le jeune queerat sembla quelque peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver au centre de l'attention.

_ Si nous avons déjà des volontaires, résuma Sho avec entrain. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous occuper des détails et de l'organisation.

_ Je pense qu'il sera assez facile de créer un quartier uniquement à cet effet là, déclara Saki en réfléchissant. Même maintenant avec les pertes que nous avons subis, la ville est loin d'être aussi peuplée qu'avant.

_ L'école de la fraternité est quasiment vide, reconnu Aki, peut-être qu'il serait judicieux de les installer à cet endroit.

_ C'est une bonne idée, reconnu Satoru. Les enfants queerats commencent à peine à aller à l'école malgré que ce soit possible depuis maintenant presque dix ans. S'ils habitent juste à côté ils seront peut-être plus enclins à s'y rendre.

_ Je m'occuperai d'en parler à ceux de la colonie, proposa Tenromaru.

_ Je t'aiderai, le rejoignit Kiromaru.

Yui se tourna vers lui, surprise qu'il veuille aider à cette idée pour laquelle il n'avait aucune envie. Il se contenta de lui rendre un regard vert et moqueur.

_ Si je n'ai pas le choix, autant que cela soit bien fait, répondit-il à sa question muette.

_ Avec Tenromaru et Kiromaru comme ambassadeurs je pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre, ironisa Sho en riant. Il nous faudrait quelqu'un parmis nous pour parler aux autres habitants histoire que la transition se passe sans accros et que dans un futur proche ce nouveau quartier soit totalement mixte.

_ Je le ferais, déclara Sissina.

_ Parfait, conclu Saki. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir les détails avec les charpentiers, ce sera ton rôle Sho, et le bureau de l'éducation, Aki je te laisse t'en charger. Pour commencer, visons une vingtaine d'habitations. Et, disons d'ici un mois nous ferons un point sur la situation?

Tout le monde accepta la proposition de la nouvelle chef du comité d'éthique et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Yashiru resta le temps de ranger le léger désordre tandis que Kiromaru s'occupaient de récupérer et coucher les deux diablotins qui devaient sûrement être entrain de s'amuser quelque part. Finalement, elle passa devant l'entrée pour vérifier que tous les panneaux coulissants étaient bien fermées et elle fut témoin d'une discussion privée.

Sissina et Tenromaru étaient en pleine discussion à quelques pas de la terrasse.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois toujours entrain de me protéger, déclara le jeune queerat visiblement gêné par le comportement de cette dernière.

_ Je suis désolée si je t'importune, s'excusa Sissina même si elle semblait blessée par sa remarque. Je pensais juste… Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas devenir adulte si tu es toujours entrain de me protéger comme un gamin ! Je sais me battre, j'ai participé à plusieurs expéditions… Je ne suis pas ton fils.

_ Je, balbutia Sissina visiblement prise de court par sa diatribe.

_ Je sais que Sho t'as déjà demandé plusieurs fois d'emménager avec lui alors pourquoi tu fais genre que tu vas venir avec moi?! Aboya Tenromaru.

La question sembla la prendre au dépourvu car elle resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes avant de laisser échapper un soupir à fendre le coeur.

_ Ce qu'il y a entre Sho et moi, n'a rien à voir, tenta de se justifier Sissina.

_ Si, insista le jeune queerat. Va avec lui et laisse moi tranquille!

Il y eut un bruit de course et Yui devina que Tenromaru avait décidé de partir plutôt que de continuer cette conversation qui ressemblait plus à une dispute. La jeune femme se demanda si elle devait aller voir comment allait Sissina mais quand elle entendit un sanglot étouffé, elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas feu follet? S'inquiéta Yui en arrivant à ses côtés.

_ Ama, sanglota Sissina en se jetant dans ses bras pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou comme quand elle était petite.

_ Sh-Sh, ça va aller, murmura la jeune femme. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Sissina renifla dramatiquement en tentant de reprendre sa contenance, elle avait tout de même vingt six ans, mais la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer dernièrement entre elle et Tenromaru sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il avait à peu près cinq ans et elle-même se remettait difficilement de la perte de Luna. Elle avait toujours sa deuxième maman, Yui, mais celle-ci venait d'accoucher de sa première fille et était légèrement accaparée par celle-ci, ainsi que son père, Kiromaru. Donc, quand ses yeux étaient tombés pour la première fois sur Tenromaru… Elle avait voulu prendre soin de lui, elle s'était investie corps et âme dans la forge pour qu'il ne manque jamais de rien car même si leur société évoluait doucement, les queerats même jeunes se retrouvaient en charge de poste important. Saki lui avait expliqué ça par rapport à un métabolisme plus rapide mais Sissina avait arrêté de l'écouter une fois qu'elle était passé au niveau moléculaire de l'explication. Finalement, Sissina s'était liée d'amitié avec Tenromaru mais récemment, le comportement de celui-ci c'était fait de plus en plus distant jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse clairement comprendre ce soir-là qu'il en avait marre d'elle.

_ Tenromaru en a marre de moi, avoua Sissina en tentant de sécher ses larmes.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? Questionna Yui en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas surpris leur conversation.

_ Il me l'a dit…

_ Peut-être qu'il ne comprend pas bien ce que tu veux aussi, supposa la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

_ Ce que je veux?

_ Oui, tu es tout le temps avec lui mais d'un autre côté il sait que d'autres garçons de ton âge sont intéressés par toi mais toi est-ce que tu es intéressée par eux? Ou par lui?

Sissina la regarda avec des yeux gris tout à fait étonné. Elle n'avait absolument jamais posé le problème dans ce sens.

_ Je n'y avais jamais pensé, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Les autres garçons me paraissent peu important comparés à lui…

_ Ce n'est pas toujours facile de reconnaître l'amour, la rassura Yui avec sagesse.

_ Comment tu as fais avec 'pa?

Prise au dépourvue Yashiru toussota pour se redonner contenance. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que leur relation avait commencé simplement à cause d'un gène de bonobos dans leur adn.

_ Ils nous a fallu beaucoup de temps, élucida-t-elle avec un petit rire. Et encore plus pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'amour.

_ Tu crois que j'aime Tenromaru? S'étonna Sissina.

_ Ça je ne peux pas le savoir à ta place, répliqua Yui amusée. Réfléchis-y bien et surtout n'espère pas qu'il devine, les garçons sont toujours très nuls à deviner.

_ Merci pour le conseil, supposa la jeune femme. Je vais y réfléchir… J'imagine…

_ Allez haut les coeurs petit feu follet, l'encouragea Yui en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

_ Ama je ne suis plus un bébé, soupira Sissina.

_ Tu es sur ? J'aurais cru pourtant, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Sissina lui tira la langue avec toute la maturité dont elle était capable avant de prendre le chemin de chez elle. Sa mère adoptive la regarda partir avec un petit soupire en songeant que sa fille avait bien grandit et que maintenant elle faisait face à des problèmes sentimentaux bien compliqués, et elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Même si leur société avait beaucoup évolué en une dizaine d'années, il n'empêchait que l'amour envers des queerats restait un sujet tabous et difficile à aborder que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre de la barrière. De l'avis de Yashiru, le problème dans cette situation se trouvait dans le fait que Tenromaru, qui connaissait Sissina depuis quasiment toujours, ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve rejetée par les autres humains à cause d'une relation avec lui. C'était une question effectivement difficile et que Yui avait dû traverser une bonne partie de sa vie. Seulement, ils devraient comprendre l'un comme l'autre que les sentiments étaient quelque chose qui nous appartenait et qui ne devait pas prendre en compte l'avis des autres. Sinon, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas être heureux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Kiromaru en la voyant revenir.

_ Sissina et Tenromaru se tournent autour, résuma Yui avec un petit sourire.

_ Tenromaru est un bon garçon, jugea le queerat.

_ Tu devrais lui dire plus souvent, lui fit-elle remarquer, plutôt que d'insister sur son âge.

_ C'est encore un enfant, c'est la réalité, répliqua doctement Kiromaru.

_ C'est tellement compliqué la différence entre humains, queerats, enfants, cantus, non cantus, soupira la jeune femme en se laissant tomber dramatiquement dans les bras de son amant.

_ Je peux te les faire oublier, proposa-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

_ J'accepte ta proposition…

Une heure après, Yui reposait dans les bras de Kiromaru. Son esprit vagabondait tandis qu'elle réalisait tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour obtenir la vie qu'ils avaient maintenant. Et aussi tout le chemin qui leur restait avant de pouvoir être pleinement satisfaite.

_ Je suis contente que tu ai finalement accepté la proposition, déclara Yui.

_ Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, la rassura-t-il narquoisement. Mais, si nous voulons progresser il faudra des concessions des deux côtés.

_ Je ne comprends pas, soupira la jeune femme. Pourquoi veux-tu tellement rester attacher à la reine alors que si tu l'étais vraiment tu n'aurais pas dû avoir d'enfants avec moi. Tu regrettes ?

_ Non, répliqua-t-il brusquement. C'est seulement que j'ai été élevé comme ça et justement c'est cette fidélité qui maintient notre cohésion, je crains que si nous nous dispersons, il ne reste rapidement plus rien de notre peuple…

_ Je veillerais à ce que ne se soit jamais le cas, le rassura-t-elle doucement. Je veux seulement que vous ayez une chance de vivre…

_ On verra bien ce que nous réserve le futur...


	6. For a new beginning

Et voilà la dernière partie :3

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette lecture :3

* * *

 **Part VI : For a new beginning**

* * *

Je me trouve actuellement sur le bateau Shinsekai en direction d'un nouveau monde encore inexploré. Pourquoi j'ai écrit toute cette histoire ? Simplement pour que les futures générations se souviennent de toutes les personnes qui ont combattu et se sont sacrifiées pour que nous puissions vivre dans un monde meilleur. Je suis la première enfant mi humaine mi queerat, j'ai su m'imposer parmis les humains et aujourd'hui je suis la vice commandante du comité de sécurité. D'autres enfants sont nés comme moi, mon frère tout d'abords, Take, un des professeurs les plus appréciés de l'Académie. Mais aussi Raiko la petite fille de ma soeur aînée Sissina et de son petit ami Tenromaru. D'ailleurs ce dernier se trouve sur le même bateau que moi, sûrement entrain de donner les ordres pour qu'on puisse descendre à terre.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que ma mère est venue au monde, et je suis sûr que c'est en bien. Je porte le prénom Luna, comme la femme qui a donné sa vie pour que ma famille puisse revenir en vie après l'attaque du renégat Squealer. Son histoire a permi de montrer que les démons de karmas et les fiends n'étaient que des victimes qu'il fallait protéger au même titre que les autres.

Je me souviendrai encore toute ma vie du jour où mon cantus s'est révélé à moi. Je pensais avoir échoué quelque part, avoir raté quelque chose, c'était une sensation très désagréable et à 12 ans je le vivais très mal. Alors que je vagabondais aux limites de la barrière sacrée, qui existe toujours à l'heure actuelle, j'ai escaladé un promontoire du haut duquel j'ai pu voir le reste du monde qui nous entourait. Le sentiment que j'ai alors ressenti… Ce fut tout simplement incroyable. Le vent s'est alors mis à souffler et je me suis littéralement envolée. Avant de finir la tête la première dans un buisson d'épines. Mais, les quelques secondes que j'ai passé en suspension, un monde nouveau et inexploré tout autour de moi à perte de vue… Je me souviens clairement avoir pensé pourquoi se contenter d'un si petit village alors qu'il reste tellement de choses à découvrir? Sans étonnement, j'ai embrassé la voie de l'exploration dans le but ultime de pouvoir offrir à mon peuple un nouvel espoir dans un nouveau monde.

Qu'est-ce que mon peuple? C'est un mélange de personnes de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, certains ont des oreilles de loup, d'autres peuvent s'envoler dans les cieux comme des oiseaux, mais ils ont tous quelque chose en commun : ce sont tous des personnes formidables qui méritent qu'on se sacrifie pour elle. Je sais que notre Histoire est loin d'être irréprochable, tout ce que j'ai raconté est vrai, nous avons sacrifié des enfants, retiré leurs droits à des humains, torturés des créatures innocentes, mais une chose est sur, nous avons appris de nos erreurs.

Malgré tout, il nous reste encore un long chemin à parcourir pour pouvoir faire la paix avec notre passé. Je sens que le bateau a touché la terre, aujourd'hui nous explorons un continent bien lointain, l'Amérique. Nous espérons y trouver un remède pour les anomalies du démon de karma et du fiend. Je garde espoir car je sais au fond de moi que quelque part, un avenir radieu nous attends.

Une fois que l'esprit du cerisier en fleur m'a visitée, je suis allée suivre les cours de la Sage Académie. Contrairement à moi, mon frère n'a pas reçu cette bénédiction mais il ne l'a jamais désirée non plus. Ainsi, il est allé à la Douce Académie, une école spécialement construite pour les enfants n'ayant pas développés le cantus. Là-bas, il y a un écriteau comme dans mon école, Take m'a avoué le lire tout les matins en arrivant et tout les soirs en partant. Pendant de longues années j'ai préféré le mien qui disait " _ **Le pouvoir de l'imagination est ce qui peut tout changer"**_ tandis que le sien énonçait " _ **Rien de grand ne s'est fait dans le monde sans passion"**_. Peut-être que maintenant je commence à comprendre son point de vue.

Mais, mon histoire est différente et il me reste encore beaucoup d'aventures à vivre. Un jour, j'écrirais ce qui m'est arrivée, et j'espère sincèrement qu'alors, je pourrais écrire avec fierté : Aujourd'hui, nous avons fait la paix avec notre passé, et notre futur n'est fait que de joie et de bonheur sans aucune ombre.

Nous sommes le 25 Juillet 260. Aujourd'hui j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire de mes parents. Je m'appelle Luna Otori. Et ce texte s'adresse à vous.


End file.
